Beetlejuice Afterlife: Dark Shadows
by Spencers13
Summary: Sequel to BJ Afterlife A New Beginning. Things are all well and good for over a year and a half when something pops out of the woodwork to wreak havoc. What is it? Is it really that big?
1. Prologue: Down in the Darkness

And here we go! The second story in the Beetlejuice Afterlife series! My only hope is that this one will be as well recieved as _A New Beginning_. Tons of time, tears and passion went into this story, and I hope it shows. All I ask in return is, of course, that you read it and review. Do you like it? Do you not? And why? Just a few comments to make me feel a little better about myself is all I'm asking. ^_^ I still like to smile, and reviews make me smile! *stupid grin*  
  
This is not chapter 1, rather, this is the prologue that sets up the story for later. But since this prologue is so short, I have also uploaded chapter 1! Yay! So check it all out and please leave a reveiw afterward. Thank you!  
  
  
One more thing. This story would make much more sense if you already read _A New Beginning_. So if you haven't, I suggest you go back and do that. I know I hate to jump in the middle of something, and I'm sure you'd rather not as well. ^_^  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Prologue - Down in the Darkness 

In the darkness of a Neitherworld alley, a white-haired man hustled and ducked among throngs of trashcans and rusted out dumpsters. A flash zipped behind him, and he leapt forward to dodge it. The ground thundered under his feet as he ran, and crumbling bricks from the buildings showered down from above. Some of them thumped against his shoulders and back, making him stumble against the pain until he skidded to a halt just outside the alley and took off down the main street of the small city. He had to get among friends quickly, or he would never have a chance of surviving the evening.

The white-haired man was spotted by several Neitherworldians as he was chased down the street toward Beetlejuice's Roadhouse. Some of the citizens immediately recognized the titanic creature following the stranger and ran in fear into nearby buildings. The stranger wondered briefly in the back of his mind why ghosts themselves would be scared of this thing.

The man concentrated on his speed and direction and finally saw the Roadhouse up ahead. When he reached the Roadhouse's rickety bridge and mailbox, he took a second and glanced back to see if he was still being followed.  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
There was nothing there.

He stumbled to a halt and rested his hands on his knees, bent over slightly, trying to catch his breath.

A deep baritone, yet at the same time, high-pitched roar issued from behind him, and he only had enough time to widen his eyes in fear before the thing was upon him.

His scream echoed across the countryside.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
O_O Dude...freaky. But that isn't the end! Chapter 1 is still waiting! Onward!


	2. Chapter 1:  Reflection

As promised, Chapter 1 is below! I won't hold you up, keep reading! ^_^  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Reflection 

_Real World  
Lydia Deetz' Apartment, New York  
_Friday, 10:23 AM

Lydia Deetz sat in her lush apartment going through a pile of photographs she had taken a few days ago for the nature magazine she worked for. She organized them into separate piles according to the neon-green Post-it label she affixed to each one earlier, leaving out some of the ones she deemed unworthy.

As she blindly went about her task, she reflected a bit over the past year. Just a little over a year ago, Lydia had been reunited with Beetlejuice, and only a short week later, had quite an adventure.

She remembered her first encounter with Endri. She had thought he was a government official searching through her home for something "out of the ordinary". When she first laid her eyes on him from around the corner in the kitchen, she thought he was incredibly handsome. A strong build, pale blonde hair framing his pale face, mysteriously hidden eyes behind dark sunglasses; Endri was reeking of mystery. At first, she was quite taken with him, yet still on edge. He was a stranger in her home and warranted suspicion. And her suspicion was right on. He was _not_ a government official, he was on a "ghost hunt" for Beetlejuice. Little did he know, he was inadvertently searching for his own father.

Lydia shook her head as she continued organizing her photos. Yes, the Neitherworld was a screwed up place. Literally anything could happen. Under some strange set of circumstances, Beetlejuice had been born again as a ghoul instead of simply arriving in the Neitherworld as a ghost. It must have been strange for him being a ghoul and having a son that is a ghost instead of the other way around, which is the way it was _supposed_ to be.

At any rate, their first encounter with Endri and his partner Kyle was almost disastrous. Both of them had collected strange "keys" from the Earth and used them to open gateways in the Neitherworld, hoping to release hordes of worms that would destroy the Ghost Realm. They had different motivations, but both wanted the same outcome: revenge.

Kyle wanted to destroy every ghost and ghoul because he thought they were _all_ murderous creatures. His family had been killed by quite a nasty character some years back, and he vowed to get revenge and destroy all inhabitants of the Realm of the Dead.

Endri's story was much different and much more complicated. He and his mother and father were killed in a raid on their village hundreds of years ago. While Beetlejuice was sent to the Neitherworld to be born again, Endri's ghost remained trapped on Earth. The little ghost baby was found by one of the soldiers from the raiding village. Mistaken for a live baby at first, the soldier took little Endri back with him to his village and adopted him.

As Endri grew and matured, his foster parents, to take the blame of his real parents' death from themselves, told him that his real father lead a revolt against his own village and killed his mother in the process. They told him that by the time they received word of help, the whole village had been destroyed. They said they found his father stabbed to death apparently by the defending villagers.

By that time, Endri had realized what it meant to be dead or alive. To be alive meant that he should have a heartbeat and blood should pump through his veins. However when he pressed his fingers to his throat or his wrist, he felt no pulse, no blood moving through his veins. He secretly tried to cut himself to see if he bled. He did bleed, though not as he should have. Instead of bright red blood pouring from the gash on his arm, thick dark red blood slowly oozed from the wound. It wasn't at all as it should have been, as he had seen others bleed, and this was nothing like that. He realized to his horror that he _was_ dead, yet somehow was still existing among the living. He told no one of his discovery, hoping they had not found out already. Putting two and two together, he deduced that his father killed him as well as his mother and many others from the village. A few days later, he packed his belongings and left the village in the dead of night, vowing to find his father someday and exact some sort of revenge on him for killing him and his mother. He was barely thirteen at the time. Aging and growing, but still dead.

He spent his years acquiring vast amounts of knowledge and using it to his advantage. Of the sparse few ghosts and ghouls he met about his travels of the world, he realized from what they told him that he had a power deep within himself, and it could be harnessed to do his will. He discovered he could change his appearance, his very form, into anything he wanted. He rarely used those forms of his talent, but concentrated more on the flowing power within himself. Energy he could gather into his hands and shoot forward was what truly interested him. True, being able to change shapes was an advantage, but half the battle was always strength. Having quickly mastered his shape-shifting, he concentrated more on his energy.

In his travels, he came across the small group of islands now known as Japan. He was taken by its beauty, its kind people and their simple way of life. It seemed the perfect way to live to him, and so, for once in his existence, he settled down. He could not quell his insatiable desire to acquire knowledge, though, so he took up studies under a wise old master of the Arts. Almost everything he learned during his stay there, he learned from that old man. The language, the customs, but more importantly, their fighting techniques and ways of calming the soul and gathering their energy and focus. It aided him greatly not only in his physical body, but also the way he could control his energy flow. His studies gave him more and more control over his body and power.

While finishing up his daily routine in his master's dojo one evening, Endri stumbled upon old scrolls. While reading over them, he found out about the "keys" on Earth and the worm gateways in the Neitherworld and realized that they would be able to eat his father's ghost thereby destroying him; the only way he knew how to destroy a ghost.

Along his journey in just the recent ten years, he met Kyle Bennington. The human, drunk and mourning for his murdered family, confessed to Endri what had happened. At that point, Endri had taken to wearing dark sunglasses almost all the time to conceal his eyes for they were the only things revealing how old he really was, and that he was really dead. Seeing Kyle's hate of everything non-living, he decided it best not to reveal his condition, but also decided that having Kyle help him in his revenge could prove invaluable. This decided, Endri revealed to Kyle, in a roundabout way, of his plan to destroy the Ghost Realm, and in doing so, Kyle would also be getting his revenge.

The man sobered immediately and agreed wholeheartedly, shaking Endri's hand in acceptance of his offer. They partnered up and used Kyle's knowledge of technology and Endri's extensive knowledge of everything else and found the rest of the keys in record time.

They only had one problem. How do they get to the Neitherworld? That was one thing Endri did not know. He _did_ know, however, that residents of the Neitherworld could sometimes travel from there to Earth and back again. So he and Kyle also began searching for a ghost who could tell them how to get there, or possibly even take them there. That's what brought them to Lydia's home.

They almost succeeded in destroying the Neitherworld too. However, Endri was a good soul deep down, and was able to be convinced that he was in the wrong and that he had been lied to all those hundreds of years ago. Kyle was a little tougher to crack, having discovered that Endri, his partner and friend, was what he hated most. Endri had lied to him, and he found that unforgivable for a time. Until his life was saved by his old friend, he was steadfast in his revenge.

In the end, both Kyle and Endri had become a part of the family, although Endri was more directly related. Lydia giggled to herself. All three men, Endri, Kyle and Beetlejuice, were very handsome. They were perfect gentlemen to her. However, Lydia considered herself to have the best of the three. Beetlejuice. He treated her so well, and he was so mature about everything now that he had been reunited with the son he barely knew.

Lydia almost missed the days when she was younger and Beetlejuice acted like a nut. She had deduced that it was mostly for her benefit, but she discovered that was not quite the case.

He had told her once, "_Back then, I didn't exactly have a handle on my powers. Oh, sure, I knew how to use 'em and stuff, but I didn't have a firm grip on 'em, ya know? Only after we separated, did I actually try to develop 'em. The word puns were side effects of my power; I had so much of it and such a loose hold on it that it overflowed into everyday goins' on. So what I said came to be most of the time. Practice makes perfect though!_" He grinned then, and they had laid back down on the small beach of the lake Beetlejuice slipped off to many times in the past and stared at the stars.

Now, Lydia reveled in the fact that that he tended to take charge of things. He was quite the tall, commanding one, and he seemed to be a natural leader when he wanted to be.

_He must never have gotten over his 'adolescence' and started to buckle himself down until after we parted_, she thought to herself. _He's truly grown up into a fine man, and he's matured oh so nicely. Those eyes of his just mesmerize me! I--_

Just then, the doorbell to her apartment rang out, interrupting her reverie. She stood and stretched a moment, then made her way toward the door wondering who it could be. She immediately ruled out Beetlejuice, Endri and Kyle for they use the large mirror she hung in her living room to contact her and visit.

At the end of that thought, she reached the door and opened it. Before her stood a young woman about Lydia's age. She was slightly familiar and stood there wringing her hands together nervously. Her blonde hair was tied into a loose braid that fell down the center of her back, and blue eyes sparkled behind a puff of golden bangs. She wore a short-sleeved, white, v-neck shirt with grey jeans that hung too far down over her black and white sneakers and dragged behind. A small black purse hung over her left shoulder. Her face held a nervous expression.

Lydia's eyes roamed the woman for a second then frowned thoughtfully. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The young woman's eyes became downcast. "I knew you wouldn't recognize me or want to talk to me. I'm sorry I bothered you, Lydia." She turned to walk away, but Lydia held up a hand and called to her.

"Wait!" _That voice the way she says my name_ "Claire?!"

Claire Brewster turned back and smiled. "I'm sorry for just dropping in on you like this. If it's a bad time, I can come back later. But I just needed someone"

Lydia smiled warmly. "No, no! Come in! Please. How have you been?" She waved Claire inside and closed the door. The blonde glanced around the lush apartment for a few seconds before replying.

"Not good, actually. I _really_ hope you don't mind me barging in like this so unexpectedly."

Lydia waved her hand and said, "Of course not. But I _am_ a little curious as to why you came by so early today," she glanced at the clock hanging above the doorframe of the hallway, "It's still before noon. Most people are at work about now. And how did you find my apartment?"

Claire blushed slightly. "I was just hoping you'd still be home. I didn't want to come too early or too late in the day, and since I work the late shift today, I decided to stop by now. Oh, and I went to your house back in Peaceful Pines to see if you were still there a few days ago. Your parents were kind enough to point me in the right direction."

"Okay," Lydia smiled, "Well, why don't you sit down and get comfy? Would you like anything? Tea? Something to eat?"

"Tea will be fine, thanks."

Lydia nodded and bustled off to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. She returned a moment later and sat across from Claire. She leaned back in the plush leather chair and crossed her legs at the knee, studying her guest.

"Tell me, what brings you here?"

Claire put down one of Lydia's photos she had been looking at and sighed.

"Lots of things, actually. I just needed someone to talk to and be friends with. You see, my parents and I had a bit of a fallout a few years back, and I've been on my own ever since. They cut me off from everything. I had to get and job and an apartment on my own. I can't seem to make and keep friends, as well. I've tried calling up some people I thought were my friends from school, but they didn't want anything to do with me now that I don't have money coming in from my mom and dad."

Lydia shook her head at the memory. "Those girls that hung around you in school were just leaches, only there because you had money and popularity and were afraid of being on the other end."

"Lydia, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you back then," Claire said, trying her best to apologize. Her pride had apparently been through the ringer, and she didn't have much left anymore. "I was a spoiled little brat, and I realize that now. I had no right to do the things I did, and wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me and kicked me out right now."

Lydia waved her hand absently. "Nonsense. As long as you realize you were wrong, I can forgive you. Besides, all that is in the past."

Sighing in relief, Claire responded, "Thank you."

The kettle whistled in the kitchen, signaling the water was hot enough. Lydia excused herself back to finish making the two cups of tea and returned a moment later carrying them on a small tray. She set it in the center of her glass-top coffee table and signaled which one was her guest's. Claire obediently picked hers up and sipped gingerly. It was still too hot.

Lydia sat down in her chair again, lifting her teacup to her lips and blowing over the amber liquid to cool it a bit faster.

"So, tell me what you've been up to."

Claire took another delicate sip of the tea. "I moved to New York about three years ago. Right now, I'm waitressing in Papa's Pastrami Palace on the corner of 23rd and Main."

"Oh, really? How's the food?"

"Tastes like cardboard, but the restaurant is 'high class' so people eat it just because of that. I make out pretty good on tips. What about you? What have you been doing?"

"Well, after I graduated from Miss Shannon's, I went to a four year art college specializing in photography. The National Geographic building on 57th Street hired me right out of there. I've been there for just about two years now."

Claire pointed to the photos lying in several piles on the table. "I take it that's what those are for?"

"Yep. That's what I do." Lydia nodded a few times then sipped at her tea.

Thumbing through a few pictures, Claire let out a soft whistle. "Wow. You really _do_ have a talent for this. I even noticed it back in school, but you know me. I never would've said anything."

"Thank you."

"I really _have_ changed, you know!" she shot out desperately, still not convinced Lydia believed her. She herself was still trying to adjust to her new way of life. "I'm not like I used to be, really! I've realized how lonely a life I was really living. Being thrown out by my parents into the real world really opened my eyes. I wouldn't have gotten very far if I didn't drop my prissy attitude."

Lydia smiled. "Yes, you were quite prissy back then."

Claire hung her head in shame.

"_But_ just from seeing you now and talking to you, I'd like to say that you turned out rather nicely. I'm glad you came by."

"Me too." Claire smiled.

Lydia glanced to her guest's teacup. "You finished?"

Claire looked down into her empty cup. She hadn't realized she drank it all already.

"Yes. Thanks, it was great."

"My pleasure. Here, let me take that back to the kitchen."

The blonde handed Lydia her cup and crossed her hands in her lap waiting for her to return. She glanced curiously to the large mirror hanging on the opposite wall next to the entertainment center. It was much larger than most mirrors, extending from about a foot from the ceiling down to graze the floor. Basically, it was the size and shape of a door. She modestly preened herself in the reflection, smoothing her hair around and plucking a few stray fuzz balls from her shirt.

As she stared at the reflection of the room, the images in the mirror began to warble and sway. The outline of the images began to glow a faint white. Claire blinked and shook her head several times, but when she looked at the mirror once more, the glowing outlines were glowing even brighter, and the light seemed to be taking over the whole room in the reflection. The light exploded outward from the mirror and blinded the room and its occupant. Claire screamed when she saw a heavily booted foot extending from the light, and she scrambled to hide behind the couch. Following the foot came the silhouetted torso of a man, then his other foot and the rest of his body appeared from beyond the mirror's brightness. The light faded almost as soon as the whole figure left the mirror, and it began to reflect the room once more, but with one extra person. Endri!

Lydia ran back into the room with a dishtowel in hand. "Claire?! Are you all right? I heard--" She noticed Endri standing next to the television glancing around the room apparently in search of her. Claire continued to cower behind the couch.

The raven-haired woman sighed and rolled her eyes. _Great, this is all I need._

"Lydia!" Endri called, then was at her side in an instant. "Lydia, we need your help!" He completely ignored the blonde behind the couch.

"Now, calm down! What's the matter?"

Endri had a hold of her arm and was gently tugging her in the direction of the mirror. "It's Kyle!" His voice oozed worry.

"Kyle? What happened?" Lydia was really confused.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, "but he's been injured. Badly. We need you to take him to a Real World hospital. We don't know where any are that are near here."

_Hospital?_ "Oh, no! Come-on!" It was Lydia's turn to drag Endri toward the mirror.

Claire continued to peep at them from behind the couch. "H-Hey! Wwwhere are you going? What about me?"

Endri glanced at her for only a second, then switched his worried look to Lydia. "Please hurry, Lydia. I'll be waiting."

As soon as Lydia nodded in answer, he spun around and dove back through the mirror, making it ripple like a disturbed pond.

Lydia motioned for Claire to join her, and the blonde cautiously stepped out from her hiding spot.

"W-What just happened? All the sudden, this gorgeous guy is coming through the mirror and then leaving the same way?"

"Claire, I don't have time to explain right now," Lydia rushed out as she ran around the room looking for her shoes. "One of my friends seems to be in trouble. Unless you want to come along, but stay out of the way, I suggest you go ahead and leave now. I hate to be rude, but this seems to be a serious situation. I've never seen Endri like this since I've met him."

"Who _was_ that guy?"

"Claire, please!" Lydia was becoming annoyed. She finished tying her shoelaces and stared at her, wanting an answer immediately.

"All right! Take me with you!" Claire shouted, not wanting to be left behind.

Lydia grabbed Claire and yanked her by the arm into the mirror.

  
  
  
**********  
  
_AIEEE!! Claire?!_ you say? *nods* That's right! Claire Brewster is back! (Her name on the show is spelled "Clare". I changed the spellings on purpose because she is nothing like the girl from the old cartoon anymore. She's practially my own character.) Oh, my and what's this? Kyle's been injured? Uh oh! Stay tuned to find out what the heck's goin' on! ^_^ *whispers* Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Neitherworld Newcomer

Well, it's been a little while--mostly because I've been waiting for reviews (which I haven't gotten /_\)--but I'm back with another chapter. I was hoping for more reviews than just the one, but maybe I'll get a couple with this chapter? Oh, and thank you, LejindaryBunny, for your review! You get to find out a little about what happened to Kyle in this chapter, and no, there was a different reason to why I added Claire to this story. You'll find out soon enough. ^_~  
  
So, without further ado, Chapter Two!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Neitherworld Newcomer 

They fell for what felt like hours to Claire. They fell through tunnels of black and violet. Deep colors swirled together before her vision and spun with wild abandon making her feel sick to her stomach. At long length, their feet touched solid ground, and the swirling colors faded into solid shapes and definable landscapes.

Claire gawked at her surroundings feeling suddenly lost. They were standing on what seemed to be a road. The only way she could tell it _was_ a road were the crooked yellow lines painted in the center leading off into the distance to what appeared to be a city. That was all she was able to take in before she felt movement at her side and noticed Lydia running off toward several figures a few yards away.

"Wh-Where are we?" Claire whispered helplessly.

Lydia jogged up to the two figures huddled over a third. "Oh no! What happened?!" came her hushed exclamation.

Kyle Bennington lay broken in a pool of his own blood upon the dusty ground. Large gashes ripped through his chest while deep bloody trenches covered his limbs. No doubt every bone in his body was broken.

Endri stood up from his kneeling position next to him while Lydia took his place. Beetlejuice stayed where he was on Kyle's opposite side, staring grimly at him. Lydia quickly reached up and placed her two forefingers on his neck. A mild, barely detectable throbbing rewarded her.

"He was definitely attacked by something. It's a miracle he's even alive still," Endri commented from above.

A frown wrinkled Lydia's pale brow while at the same time, she tried to hold back the bile rising from her stomach at the scene. She swallowed a few times before she was able to choke out, "Why didn't you guys get him to a hospital here?!"

Beetlejuice finally looked up from his haunted stare. "Lyds, everyone here is _dead_. Even in hospitals. Don't you remember your little 'incident' once? If we take Kyle to a Neitherworld hospital, more than likely they'll just let him die. Nobody really cares about the living here."

"I forgot," she said, lowering her gaze back to Kyle. His shallow breaths were ragged, and they bubbled in his throat. Blood in the lungs. "Oh man, this looks bad. I'm taking him with me right now!"

"I'm coming too!" Endri stated firmly.

Lydia gently placed her hand on Kyle's shoulder and Endri grasped her arm. In an instant, all that was left of the three was a rapidly dissipating blue mist and a lingering patch of bloodstained dirt.

Beetlejuice stood and was about to turn and walk over the roofing tile bridge that lead to the Roadhouse when he finally noticed the girl standing a few yards away. He frowned at her sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" he called.

Claire fumbled with her hands and babbled incoherently for a moment before gathering her bearings and was able to spit out, "C-Claire."

Beetlejuice's frown deepened in thought while he stepped closer to her. On his way over, he whispered to himself, "Claire? Hmmm Claire I've heard that before somewhere." He stopped a few feet away from the frightened girl and stared into her blue eyes. Recognition instantly dawned. "Claire _Brewster?_"

She was taken aback. "Y-Yeah. How did you kn-know my name?"

Instead of smiling like she thought he just might do, the ghoul frowned deeply. "Weren't you the bitch at Shannon's school that used to give Lydia such a hard time?"

Claire was nothing short of shocked at his bluntness or his knowledge of past affairs from her attendance in high school. Her shock quickly turned to anger. "H-Hey! I don't think it's fair to judge others by their pasts! Especially since I don't know _you!_"

Beetlejuice put his hands up, palms out. "Right, right. Sorry. What are you doing here?" A thought suddenly struck him. "Oh no!" he cried slapping his hands over his eyes, "Don't tell me you're dead _already?!_"

"D-Dead?!" Her fingers darted to her wrist to feel for a pulse. "No! I'm not dead!"

Sighing in relief, he asked, "Then why are you here?"

"Lydia brought me with her."

"She _did?_" he asked in wonder, scratching his fluffy blonde hair.

Claire frowned a bit. "Yes, but I don't see how it's any of _your_ business."

Beetlejuice smirked at her. "Well, we _are_ together, so I think that her business is mine too."

"T-Together?" she stuttered.

He crossed his arms and turned his body slightly away from her but continued to stare at her down the length of his pointy nose. "Yeah, what of it?"

"N-Nothing." She suddenly took notice of Beetlejuice's gaudy striped suit. Then she wondered why she didn't notice it before. It certainly stuck out enough. The black and white pattern struck a memory in the far reaches of her mind. "Hey aren't you that creepy guy Lydia's parents hired as their handy man? I think I've seen you at her house before."

The ghoul smiled wistfully. "Yeah. That was me." He reached his hand out in greeting saying, "Name's Beetlejuice. We _did_ meet a long time ago, but I got a feeling things have changed since then." He smiled and cocked his head to the side, simply waiting for Claire to reach out and shake his proffered hand. She hesitated for several long moments, studying him. She seemed to be sizing him up and wondering if he was sincere or not. Also, she took into consideration if she could trust him or not. But if Lydia seemed to completely trust him before, then he must not be all bad. Slowly, she reached out and rested her hand into his, shaking it lightly.

Beetlejuice cackled happily, gripped her hand and shook it roughly. "There ya go! Wasn't so bad, eh?"

"I guess not," she mumbled after retrieving her throbbing hand from his grip. "Say, aren't you a bit old for Lydia?"

His smile quickly formed into a frown, and he glared at her. "As if _that_ is any of _your_ business, but age has no meaning here."

Claire glanced about exasperatedly. "Where _is_ here?"

"The Neitherworld of course!" he said, arching his arms wide as if to encompass the whole world.

"Neitherworld?" she asked, staring at him confusedly.

Beetlejuice sighed in frustration. "You know. Uh," he mumbled, racking his brain, "'Land of the Dead', 'Realm of the Dead', 'The Next Dimension' it's all the same thing. When you die, you come here." He turned to the side and mumbled, "At least in _this_ story."

Claire took a step back, not hearing the last comment. "You mean y-you're dead? And so is everyone else here?!"

The ghoul cackled wildly. "You've gotten smarter over the years!"

Still frightened, yet angered by his comment, she stood firm on her ground. Suddenly, she put two and two together. "You mean that Lydia is dating a _dead guy?!_"

Beetlejuice cackled again. "You really _have_ gotten smarter!"

The blonde covered her mouth and mumbled from behind her slim digits, "That's that's nasty!"

He stopped laughing and frowned once more. She could _really_ get under his skin.

"_Humph!_ Most of you Humans are alike: mind closed to the great possibilities that are laid out before them."

She thought over his cryptic statement for a moment, but decided to leave it. Removing her hand, she spoke with less fear than before, realizing he really wasn't about to hurt her. "So Who was that guy that was all beat up?"

Concern drew his features taut. "A friend of mine and Lydia's. Endri's best friend. I hope he'll be okay."

"If he was alive, what was he doing here?"

Beetlejuice took a moment to consider what to reveal to her at the time. Finally, he said, "He has friends here and none in the Real World, so he stays here with us."

"Who did that to him?"

He turned away and looked off into the distance, pausing slightly before continuing. "I don't know."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so worried if he dies? He'll just come back here anyway, right?"

Beetlejuice shifted his gaze from the distance to glare at Claire. "Why so curious?"

She didn't back down from his stare. Instead, she faced her fear with head held high. Besides, she seemed to be stuck with this guy for a while. "Because I am," she stated firmly.

He nodded in acceptance. "_Humph_ let me tell you somethin'. Follow me." He waved his hand for her to follow. When she didn't move, he beckoned again. "Come-on. I'm not gonna bite, ya know." Claire hesitated for another moment before cautiously following Beetlejuice toward the Roadhouse. "Listen," he continued, "I'm dead, true, but once upon a time, I was alive. _Every_ ghost in this world has been alive at some point in time. Most by now have forgotten what it was even _like_ to be alive, though. They've lost their 'Human' qualities and are resigned to continue out their existences mundanely. I, however, and a few others I know, have refused to simply exist. It gets boring. We will, in essence, be around forever, so why not make our presence count for somethin'? D'you follow?"

Claire made to shake her head 'yes', but it slowly turned into a 'no'.

Beetlejuice chuckled and continued on toward the Roadhouse. "Let me put it this way," he tried again. "You only live once. One time and that's it. The small group of us that believe in making your mark on the 'world', as it were, also believe that you should live your life to the fullest while you still have it because once you're dead, you don't get a second chance. We believe life is precious and everyone deserves the right to live as long as possible. If you lead a good life, chances are you won't forget it so easily once you've died."

"Appreciate your life while you still have it, woman," a deep yet pleasant voice sounded from behind. Endri brushed past Claire and muttered bitterly, "I never even had a chance to."

Beetlejuice's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing back? What happened?"

Endri sighed with fatigue and shook his head numbly. "The Humans were getting suspicious of me. I ducked out of there when they wanted to check my pulse and temperature." He rubbed one of his temples slowly. "Tried to convince them I was just worried for my friend, but they wouldn't leave me alone. Lydia said she'd stay there until she knew for sure how he was."

Beetlejuice nodded solemnly. "He'll be all right, I'm sure."

Endri scowled deeply. "If not, I'll make sure whatever did this to him will wish it never existed." He paused in his rant to glance in Claire's direction. Slowly, his scowl softened. "Who are you?"

"Claire Brewster," she said confidently.

"Mmm You stuck here or something? Can't get back to the Real World? Wait, weren't you in Lydia's apartment?" he asked. Upon her affirmative nod, he continued, giving her a dashing smirk, "As I recall, you were cowering in fear behind the couch when I arrived." Claire frowned. "I'm surprised your fear has left you so quickly," he continued, crossing his arms. "So what are you doing here?"

"Lydia brought me. I didn't want to be left behind."

"Mmm Anyway," he turned to Beetlejuice, "there isn't much more we can do but wait for Lydia to return and tell us Kyle's condition."

Beetlejuice stepped over to the Roadhouse door and opened it. "We'll wait inside."

All three then piled into the ramshackle building.

  
  
  
**********  
  
So, is Kyle okay? What happened to him exactly? You'll find out next time, don't worry! ^_^ Now, I ask for a few reviews. It isn't that hard, I don't even require you to be a user of FF.net to leave one. Annonymous reviews are just as important as Signed reviews! I just ask for them, that's all. Just a couple, maybe...3? Or even 5 maybe? More would be just terrific!! So, please review, I've been hard-pressed for smiles lately. -_- 


	4. Chapter 3: Conversing with the Dead

Sorry it's been a while since I posted last. Again, I've been waiting for reviews that I hadn't been getting until late. I was very happy to get a lovely review from kitkatkidd2004! Thank you so much! And also, thank you to the other reviews I recently recieved! They're great! So, now I'm not going to waste anymore time. Here's chapter 3! ^_^   
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Conversing with the Dead 

The day was waning. The Neitherworld sun slowly set on the horizon creating a lovely glow over the dirty, cloud-streaked sky above and towns below. Everyone was slowly making their way into their homes for the evening. Only a few wandering spirits remained, haunting the streets.

Inside the Roadhouse, tensions were mounting. Everyone had been waiting all day for Lydia to return and give news of Kyle's condition. His attack had happened early in the morning, and now that night was approaching, the anticipation was so thick, it could be cut with a dull spoon.

Beetlejuice was currently in the kitchen talking in low tones to Jacques. He had been bouncing back and forth between the kitchen and living room where Endri and Claire were seated on the crooked wooden couch. Claire had already been warned of Jacques' skeletal state, and she had seen him waving from the kitchen. She took it quite well having only passed out for a few minutes. When she awoke, she was much more subdued and accepting of everything. Now she and Endri sat in an awkward silence in the living room. Occasionally, Claire threw sideways glances toward him. She was trying to secretly study him. It just blew her mind that a man could be so handsome! She silently prayed that he wasn't really dead, but deep down she already knew he had to be.

After about the tenth time she glanced at him, a few strands of tension finally snapped.

"Will you please stop that?" Endri tiredly mumbled.

Claire turned to look at him straight on. "Um stop what?"

"You keep looking over at me. What is so interesting?"

"I-uh I guess I was just thinking."

"You can think and not stare at me," he growled slightly.

"Sorry." She stared at the crooked wooden coffee table that matched the crooked wooden couch in silence. After a few minutes, though, her curiosity got the best of her again. "So arrrre you-uh you know"

Endri leaned his elbow on the armrest of the couch and exasperatedly rubbed his forehead with his hand. "No, I don't know. Stop mumbling," he grumbled.

Claire cleared her throat. "Dead?"

The ghost sighed and bitterly answered, "Yes, I'm dead."

_Figures_, she thought before studying his disposition for a moment. "You don't seem too happy about it."

He dropped his hands into his lap and turned to finally look at her. A deep frown wrinkled his handsome brow. "Would _you_ be?"

Claire could not help but turn away from his piercing gaze. "I guess not."

"_Humph_." Endri went back to rubbing his forehead.

The curious human could not help but look over again and notice the ghost's aggravated movements. "What's wrong?"

"I have a headache."

She digested the information, but stupidly commented, "I didn't know dead people could _get_ headaches."

"_Humph_. You are indeed a very ignorant woman."

Frowning and crossing her arms, she turned away. "You don't need to insult me. This is all very new to me, you know."

Endri dropped his hands to his lap once more. "I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just worried for Kyle," he sighed.

Claire reached out and laid a hand on his bare arm. "Everyone says he'll be fine. I think so too." She glanced to where her hand lay. "You're chilly"

He shrugged her off agitatedly. "I'm always that way. Did you forget? I'm _dead_," he bit out sarcastically.

She fumbled with her hands in her lap. "I-uh s-since you're so animated, it kinda slipped my mind. I'm used to dead people you know, not moving."

And the last thread of tension snapped.

Endri stood from the couch and shouted, "Well, on this side, we _do_ move quite frequently! And as far as I'm concerned, living aren't welcome here!"

Claire scrunched her knees to her chest on the couch and hugged them in fear.

"Endri!" a voice shouted, cutting off the growl he had been emitting.

Both he and Claire looked to the kitchen to see Beetlejuice standing in the doorway, arms crossed and looking _very_ angry.

"Do you also feel the same about Lydia? Or how about Kyle? They're living too, ya know."

Endri sighed. "No, Father." Claire's eyes shot open in surprise. "I apologize. I'm just a little" he sat back down, "tense."

Beetlejuice's angry glare softened, and he stepped over to his son, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. Lyds should be back soon, then we can go from there. Just try to relax a little. Worrying like this isn't good for you. Want somethin' to eat? Maybe it'll calm your nerves."

Endri rubbed his forehead again. "No, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes, Father."

"All right. I'm gonna go finish talkin' to Jacques and grab a bite. You want anything, Claire?" At her negative head shake, he continued, "Well, if either of you need anything, just yell." With that, he walked back into the kitchen.

Endri smirked after him and commented to Claire, "_Ha_ I'm surprised he didn't say anything about--"

"And for the thousandth time! Call me _dad!_" Beetlejuice's voice floated from the kitchen.

The ghost chuckled. "Never mind."

Claire continued to hug her knees to her chest and quiver a bit in fear. She did attempt to smile at the situation, but it was wary.

Endri took notice to her uneasiness. "Look, you don't need to be afraid. I'd never hurt you, and I didn't mean to take out my aggressions on you. I'm not really that bad a guy." He smiled and continued to rub his aching forehead. "Stupid headache has put me that much more on edge." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees then rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers.

If there was one thing Claire knew, it was that headaches were awful. She hated to see anyone stricken with one because she herself was stricken with them often. Slowly, she relaxed her legs back down and picked up her purse from her side. She rummaged through it for a minute trying to locate her extra strength Tylenol. "Um here," she whispered, holding out two capsules.

Endri looked up, surprised by her offering. He smiled. "Thanks." Taking the pills, he popped them without aid of water.

Claire relaxed a bit. "So that guy is your dad? And Lydia's dating him?"

Endri leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, allowing the medicine to take quick effect. "Yes to both."

"How long have they been together?"

"From what I understand, they've been friends for many years. They only started dating just over a year ago."

"Where's your mother?" she dared to ask in a quiet voice.

The handsome, tall blonde was silent for some time. When Claire was convinced he wasn't going to answer, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "She's gone," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring up anything painful, but if she's dead, then why--?"

"She isn't just dead. She no longer exists period."

She was silent for a moment. "Oh," she said at last. "I'm still confused, but I won't press it."

Endri smirked slightly. "It's all right. I don't have many memories of her. Only a concept. Look" he pulled his beetle pendant into her view, "She gave me this when I saw her last. It's all I have left of her. Father has one too."

Claire leaned close to examine the necklace. It's design was quite old, yet still beautiful with a stylized carving of a beetle in the center, surrounded by intricate coiling around the oval edge. It was made of real silver.

"It's lovely."

He looked up and stared into her face. "Yes," he breathed absently.

She glanced up and finally noticed their close quarters. Pulling away quickly, she proceeded to fidget in her seat. "So" she began after a moment, "H-How old are you? I'm twenty-three."

He smirked. "You really want to know?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Endri closed his eyes and faced the ceiling once more. "Six hundred and thirty-eight." He cracked his left eye to catch her reaction. Her eyes bulged from their sockets and she proceeded to mouth his answer in amazement. He closed his eye again and chuckled. "You find that hard to believe," he stated more than questioned.

"Well yeah, I g-guess. I suppose it's not inconceivable that you're that old. I mean, people've been dying a long time now, right? _heh heh_" she laughed nervously.

Endri chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so."

"S-So that makes your dad even older?"

"Technically."

"Technically? How so?"

"Well, we both died at the same time, so our ages since death are the same. But, my father lived some forty years before he died. So he's a little over forty years older than me if you add it all up," he explained.

"Wow. I always thought if you died, things would get simpler, but it seems quite the opposite."

He smirked. "You don't know how true that is."

Several much more comfortable moments passed in silence between the two. The sun had set completely by then, and the skull clock in the corner of the room rang out the hour of eight o'clock. Beetlejuice remained in the kitchen along with Jacques, still speaking in low tones. Occasionally, light laughter floated into the living room, but it usually died quickly.

"Don't you need to be back in the Real World? You have to have a job, right?" Endri asked out of the blue.

"Oh, yeah. With all this excitement, I forgot about going to work tonight," Claire mumbled. She looked at her wristwatch then the skull clock on the wall, both read the same time. "Oh, well," she sighed. "I guess I'll just skip work this evening. It can't be that busy anyway. I'll just apologize tomorrow morning when I go in."

Endri nodded silently and again returned his heavy-lidded gaze to the ceiling. Another light silence passed between them as both seemed to be too absorbed in their own thoughts to make idle conversation. Claire's pondering brought her to a most interesting question, and she decided to mouth it.

"Do you need to breathe?"

Endri chuckled and rolled his head to the side to look at her. "You're a curious one, _ne_?"

She blushed and looked away. "I guess so. You don't need to answer, I'm just babbling."

He smiled. "I don't mind." He paused long enough to roll his head back to face the ceiling once more. "No, I don't need to breathe, but I do out of habit."

Claire nodded, fascinated.

The ghost swiveled in his seat to face her, placing his arm over the back of the couch for support. "You see, the interesting thing is is when you hold your breath for so long, you think you will pass out. But, when you reach that point," he shrugged, "nothing happens. You just keep going. It's exhilarating sometimes."

She continued to stare at him wide-eyed. "Wow, I wish I could do that."

He smiled wanly. "You will in time. Don't rush things."

Claire smiled. "Oh, I know. I'm not rushing anything. Kind of living in the now. Only planning a _few_ things for the future."

"Oh? What are your _few_ plans for the future?"

She cracked her knuckles. "It's kind of a boring lifestyle compared to yours, I'm sure. But, first I plan to attend a college. Maybe specialize in business. After that, get a job in the field. Who knows after that maybe I'll find some time to get married and have two point five children. _Haha!_" she waved her hand about, "But, I doubt _that_ will ever happen."

Endri smirked for the hundredth time that day. "You never know."

"That's true," she responded. "And, seeing as how I'm here, I think just about _anything_ is possible."

"Good. You're learning to expand your mind. Always healthy for one's growth," he complimented.

Smiling, she answered, "Thanks."

At that moment, the room filled with a black mist that swirled and converged on one spot in the living room.

"Ahh! What's that?!" Claire shrieked, pulling her legs back up onto the couch.

Endri grinned and called, "_Otosan_! Err Fath- _Arrg!_ Dammit! _Dad!_ Lydia is back!"

Beetlejuice ran from the kitchen followed by Jacques. The skeleton kept his distance from Claire, knowing he would frighten her even more. He didn't want her fainting again. Everyone watched as Lydia's body assembled from the black mist in the living room, and she exhaled when she became whole again.

As soon as she was able to move, Beetlejuice dove toward her and suffocated her with hugs and kisses. Endri jumped in as well hugging her gently, knowing his strength could hurt her if he squeezed too hard.

"Well? How is he?" he asked getting directly to the point.

Lydia ran a hand through her mussed hair. She looked tired and worn from a whole day of worrying and waiting in the sterilized conditions of the hospital. When she smiled, her lips formed a thin line.

"He went under intense surgery almost all day. He just came out a little bit ago, and they put him in intensive care. Right now, he has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving," she began. "But, I don't think the odds are against him though. When they let me see him, he was breathing strong and had a healthy complexion to him."

In his relief, Endri embraced her again. "Thank you so much!" he breathed for her ears only.

"Of course. He's my friend too." They pulled apart gently. "You know, I've been thinking all day, guys, and I think I've come up with an explanation of what happened to Kyle."

"What is it?" Beetlejuice finally spoke up.

"Let's sit down, I'm tired," she suggested.

Beetlejuice pulled the old green recliner from the corner of the room and pushed it next to the television. Lydia gratefully collapsed onto its soft, worn cushions and reclined a bit. Beetlejuice plopped onto the couch next to Endri who had returned to his position beside Claire. Jacques leaned on the doorway to the kitchen and listened in.

When everyone was situated, Lydia began her monologue. "I got to thinking about what Kyle said a while back. How he would like to go searching for whatever it was that killed his family." Endri cursed softly to himself. "Well, I think he may have found it, and it didn't want to _be_ found. Have either of you spoken to him recently? Has he stopped by at all?"

Both Endri and Beetlejuice shook their heads 'no'.

Beetlejuice commented, "He hasn't been here for about two months."

Endri mumbled, "That fool. I knew I shouldn't have let him go off alone. Stubborn ass."

"It's his stubbornness that has me worried now," Lydia regained the attention of the others. "I'm sure he won't rest until he's gotten some type of revenge on this creature, and I have a feeling he'll want to do it all by himself." Endri nodded in confirmation. "Even so, I think we should offer our help to him. He doesn't realize he's in over his head. I think that creature could've easily killed him, but it _didn't_. Maybe it's playing with him or something. So, no matter what, we can't let him go off alone anymore. I'd like either BJ or you, Endri," she pointed to him, "to be with him at all times when he comes back here, because I'm certain he will. I'm also certain he'll want to go back out looking as soon as he's able. He may get mad, but it's for his own good. Do you all agree?"

Beetlejuice and Endri nodded. Claire joined in for no reason but to join in, and Jacques kept a mental note to keep an eye on the white-haired human when he came back.

"Good." Lydia yawned and covered her mouth. "It's late. We should all get some sleep."

"You wanna stay here, Babes?" Beetlejuice offered.

"If you don't mind," she accepted. Her gaze drifted to Claire, and she gasped. "Oh, Claire! I'm sorry, I'll take you home first." She moved to stand, but Endri stopped her with a raised hand.

"I'll do it. You get some rest, Lydia. You've done _more_ than enough for us today," he said as he stepped over the coffee table and hugged her in her seat. It was the most times he had hugged her, or anyone else for that matter, since he came to live at the Roadhouse a little over a year ago. He must have been _very_ relieved that Kyle was predicted to be all right.

Lydia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Endri."

"Hey!" Beetlejuice interjected with mock hurt, "What about me?"

Lydia giggled. "Oh, come here! I have some for you too!"

Beetlejuice bounded over and snuggled into the recliner with Lydia.

Endri smiled at his father's antics. "I'll be back soon." He grasped Claire's upper arm in his hand, and they both vanished into a soft blue mist.

Lydia giggled into Beetlejuice's pointed ear making him shiver with glee. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Beetlejuice cackled softly and leaned in for a kiss. "He's done for."

Endri and Claire exited Lydia's mirror in much the same fashion as the ghost had the first time he made his appearance early that morning. As soon as they set foot on the plush carpeting of Lydia's apartment, Endri released her arm. Claire shifted in her stance, trying to compose herself after her little traveling ordeal while Endri simply stood staring at her with faint amusement. She was beginning to feel very awkward under his gaze.

"Can you get home from here?" he finally asked.

"Oh, yes," she piped up, happy that the silence was broken, but still feeling uneasy being completely alone with this man? "My car is parked outside, and I know my way back home."

"Good." He crossed his arms and stared down at her not moving or saying a thing.

Claire fumbled for a moment trying to think of something to say. When she was completely at a loss for words, she decided that was the best time to get going. "Sooo uh I guess I'll leave now."

Endri's only action was to nod once in agreement.

"Right See ya." She turned and grabbed the doorknob, but hesitated at the last second to open the door. Slowly, she turned back to face the ghost. "Um will I ever see you again?" she asked, needing either closure for her strange day or confirmation that today was only the beginning.

"That all depends," Endri answered before curling his lips up into what had to be his most handsome smirk.

"On?"

"On whether I _want_ you to see me again."

Claire looked down to the carpeting awkwardly. "And do you _want_ me to see you again?"

"Depends."

"On?" she asked again, forming a small smile at their game.

"On how available you are tomorrow."

She had to keep herself from squealing. He wanted to see her again! _Calm down, girl! Don't forget, this guy is totally weird. It's just his looks that make your insides spin. He probably doesn't really look like that Eeew! I bet his skin is really melting off his bones or something!_

Endri cocked his head to the side in amusement, seeing her inner turmoil. It was almost an endearing quality.

Claire finally found her voice. "Uh I uh work from eight to five, but after that, I'm free."

"Then, yes, I will see you again. Tomorrow at six."

"Uh where?"

"Mmm Central Park."

"Okay. I'll see you then. We can talk some more or walk or something," she stumbled as she turned the knob of the door and opened it without breaking eye contact. "Well bye."

Endri smiled and nodded politely. "_Sayonara_."

"R-Right." Claire turned and quickly made her exit.

The ghost chuckled to himself as he locked Lydia's door. _That girl. She needs to loosen up some if she wants to be around us more_, he thought to himself. He laughed once more before he leapt back through the mirror to his home.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Haha! Poor Claire, eh? She was just kinda tossed into the mix all of the sudden and is having a hard time dealing with it. But all in all, I think she's doing well, don't you? This chapter answered a lot of questions about how dead guys worked, and we got to know Endri a little better than from the last story "A New Beginning". Kyle is still really messed up, and he's in the hospital in the Real World. Keep checking back for future chapters to see how things go with him and everyone else! Of course, reviews will get chapters posted faster (blatant incentive). ^_^  
  
Thank you for reading, and DO check back for more! And again, Please review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams

*Smiles so bright the room glows* AHHH! Thank you all for the reviews! They're all so wonderful! *sniff* Ah, so anyway...when we last left the BJA (Beetlejuice Afterlife - series I created ^_^) gang, Claire and Endri had a nice (sorta) conversation, Lydia returned to the Neitherworld with news on Kyle's condition, and Endri took Claire back to the Real World at the end of the evening. Now we venture further!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Dreams 

_In the darkness of a Neitherworld alley, Kyle Bennington hustled and ducked among throngs of trashcans and rusted out dumpsters. A flash zipped behind him, and he leapt forward to dodge it. The ground thundered under his feet as he ran, and crumbling bricks from the buildings showered down from above. Some of them thumped against his shoulders and back, making him stumble until he skidded to a halt just outside the alley and took off down the main street of the small city. He had to get among friends quickly, or he would never have a chance of surviving the evening._

_Kyle was spotted by several Neitherworldians as he was chased down the street toward Beetlejuice's Roadhouse. Some of the citizens immediately recognized the titanic creature following the stranger and ran in fear into nearby buildings. Kyle wondered briefly in the back of his mind why ghosts themselves would be scared of this thing._

_He concentrated on his speed and direction and finally saw the Roadhouse up ahead. When he reached the Roadhouse's rickety bridge and mailbox, he took a second and glanced back to see if he was still being followed._

_Nothing._

_There was nothing there._

_He stumbled to a halt and rested his hands on his knees, bent over slightly, trying to catch his breath._

_A deep baritone, yet at the same time, high-pitched roar issued from behind him, and Kyle only had enough time to widen his eyes in fear before the thing was upon him._

His scream echoed throughout the hospital room.

Endri jumped up from his seat beside Kyle's bed and laid gentle hands on either of his shoulders to keep him from thrashing about too much. Immediately, several nurses rushed into the room.

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked Endri.

The ghost was disguised in dark sunglasses much like how he used to hide himself from Humans in the past. Only now, instead of wearing a long black trench coat, he sported a short, black leather jacket. Such simple coverings always did their trick. No one noticed that he was a bit different, so he had no worries of them wanting to take his temperature. Endri shivered unconsciously and quickly turned his attention to the nurse.

"He must have had a nightmare. He woke up screaming."

The nurses quickly went about their duties, and finally, satisfied that he was all right, they left, but not before leaving instructions for Endri to contact them if he does it again.

When they were finally alone, Endri leaned over to his friend. "Kyle? You okay?"

Kyle turned his head toward his friend's voice. His bandaged state left him blind to the world. He only saw orange and red hues drifting through the pores of the wrappings. "D-'Dri? Izzat you?"

"Yes, it's me," the ghost sighed in relief. He reached over and laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Where'm I?" Kyle's voice slurred in his drug-induced grogginess.

"You're in a hospital in New York."

"How?"

"We got Lydia to bring you over."

"Mmm" Kyle mumbled, licking his dry lips.

Endri shifted to sit closer to his friend. "Kyle what happened? Who did this?"

The man in the bed shook his bandaged head slowly. "Not who _what_. Horrid creature _big_ terrifying. Killed m'famly tried t'kill me," he mumbled as clearly as he could.

Endri gently increased the pressure of his grasp on Kyle's shoulder. "It's okay. It's gone now, you're safe."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why'm I still alive?"

Endri smiled. "I don't know. You're just a lucky bastard, I guess."

Kyle tried to chuckle, but coughed hoarsely. His friend tried to pat his chest gently to calm him until the poor man's coughing fit slowly faded into a smile. "Damn, 'Dri, what would I do without ya, huh?"

Endri laughed dryly. "Let's not head in that direction now."

Kyle's smile slipped from his half-hidden features. "Tell me th' truth how bad izzit?" Only silence answered his question. "That bad, huh?"

"No, my friend," Endri spoke up. "Not as bad as you think, but bad enough."

"Mmm"

"Rest now. Regain your strength. Oh, and hey" he leaned closer as if to whisper a secret to his friend, "if you're strong enough, in a couple days, they'll let you have Jell-O."

Kyle chuckled with no trouble this time. "M' tasted buds 're waterin', man."

"They should be. Their orange flavor is the best!" Endri chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and watched as Kyle shook a bit with laughter, then slowly drifted off into drug-induced slumber. It was for the best. Rest was what he needed now, not talk of frivolous things.

Before Endri knew it, he had also drifted off.

Something was shaking. What was it? Damn. He could not, for the death of him, figure out what was moving around. It would stop for a moment, but start up again soon afterward. If this was not the most confusing thing that had ever happened to him, he didn't know what was. The shaking was interspersed with some sort of mumbling sound as well. The sound was similar to speech, but it was too muddled to make sense to his groggy brain. Groggy? That had to have something to do with it. Yes, he was groggy. Now, what induced that sensation? Sleep. That's it! He had to be sleeping!

A little man wearing a top hat and tails ran up to him and handed him his lifetime achievement award for figuring out he was asleep then vanished into a puff of smoke that formed into a hazy semblance of Lydia's face.

"Endri Wake up," Lydia's smoky face said to him. "Do you know what time it is?"

Endri allowed his senses to regain their strength. He noticed a hand on his shoulder shaking him. With each jar, he regained a little more of his memory. Then something snapped, like when you have been listening to your alarm clock for the past half hour, and you finally realized what it was and also realized that you were now late. Endri shot straight up in his seat and whipped his head about in confusion. He brought his hand up to the side of his mouth and wiped a small bit of drool off onto the back of it.

"_Nani_?!" he said, gazing about the room trying to orient himself. "No, what time is it?"

"It's six forty-two!" Lydia informed in hushed tones so as not to disturb Kyle. "You're late for your date with Claire!"

"Damn!" Endri jumped up and smoothed out his hair with his hands. "H-Hey!" he declared with a twinge of anger, realizing what Lydia had just assumed. "It's not a date, dammit! I got enough from Father this morning about it."

Lydia shrugged but smiled knowingly. "Well, you're late for _something_, get going. I'll stay here with Kyle for a while."

"Thank you. I'll see you later, take care." Endri adjusted his sunglasses and leather jacket before exploding into his blue mist quickly.

Lydia Deetz smiled and shook her head, taking Endri's seat next to Kyle's bed.

_Poor boy._

  
  
  
**********  
  
Awww! Ain't that sweet?! Teehee! *ahem* Anyhoo...Kyle is apparently fairing well, and is on the mend. He and Endri are now back in action as full-time partners and long-time best friends. Check in next time to find out what happens on Claire and Endri's DATE!!  
  
Endri bops Spencers on the head, sweatdropping. "I told you, woman! It's _not_ a date!"  
  
Spencers rubs her head. "Aie, aie...sorry. But you gotta admit...she's cute?"  
  
"_HUMPH!_"  
  
^_~ "That's 'Endri' for 'yes'."  
  
  
As always...Please review! More reviews = more chapters! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Dealing in the Park

*screams* Oh, my goodness! I wasn't expecting so many reviews at once! *passes out* ......... *wakes up* Oog...um...so anyways, I'm sorry I posted such a short chapter last time, and that you guys wanted to see the DATE!! *braces for impact of Endri's fist* ... *crickets* ... He must be somewhere else. Okay, so, yeah, I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but ya gotta admit, some chapters ARE short in stories. But this next chapter will make up for it, I'm sure! It gets really juicy!! In more ways than one, if you know the cartoon well enough. ^_~ I'll leave the rest up for you readers to decide what it means.  
  
So, without further ado...*drumroll*...THE DATE!!  
  
Endri pounds Spencers into the dirt. "It's not a date!"  
  
Read on...you'll see.  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Dealing In The Park 

_Real World  
Central Park, New York  
__Saturday Evening_  
  


Claire slowly dallied around the park. She checked her watch for the twentieth time since six o'clock and sighed. Endri was late. Forty minutes late to be exact. Dejectedly, she sat down on a bench to rest and wait. She would give him until seven o'clock. No longer.

Several couples walked past her holding hands while others sat having picnics on the grass under shade trees. A few people skated along the sidewalks on roller-skates, and a few more were on bikes.

And Claire sat alone on her bench, forgotten.

She checked her watch once more and sighed heavily, standing up to walk off. "Who'm I kidding?" she mumbled to herself.

"Leaving so soon?"

Claire whirled around, gasping. There he stood, leaning against the tree behind her bench, arms crossed across his chest, feet crossed at the ankles and looking too good to be true in black shades and a leather jacket.

"I-I thought you weren't going to come."

"I got a little sidetracked. Sorry I'm late," Endri apologized.

She fumbled with her hands. "Well-uh I guess as long as you showed up, huh?"

He nodded. "What would you like to do?"

She swung her arms back and forth at her sides. "Why don't we-uh go for a walk? It's still so nice out today."

He nodded once more before mumbling "Mmm" and pushed off the tree. He walked over to Claire and looked as if he would run right into her, but at the last second, he pivoted to the side a bit and walked right past her, not even stopping. She trotted to catch up and fell in step beside him.

She stood not quite a head shorter than Endri; the top of her head stopped at the bottom of his nose. She hadn't noticed how tall he was before. They walked past a row of trees and a bench with two lovers making out on it. She blushed at the sight and cleared her throat.

"So, how was your day today?"

As Endri walked, he stared straight ahead and never even looked at her as he spoke.

"Could have been worse."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh. How is your friend doing Kyle, was it?"

"He woke up earlier today. I believe he will be fine."

"Oh, that's great!" She looked up at him and noticed his expression had not changed, nor his tone of voice. "Aren't you happy for him?"

"Yes, but I don't want this happening again."

A few bikers zipped past them, and one of them turned around to whistle at the two.

Claire ignored them saying, "Well, I don't think anyone does."

He remained silent in response as they continued to walk along the row of trees and bushes alongside the sidewalk. The number of people that occupied the park was slowly beginning to dwindle as the day waned on. Endri was glad of that. He never really enjoyed the company of Humans. They all talked a bit too loud and too much for his taste. He preferred to spend his time in silence so he could hear his thoughts clearly and hear the pleasant sounds of Earth's nature. 

Walking through the park reminded him of the places he truly enjoyed to occupy. Wooded areas were always his favorite. True, he looked like the spawn of the city, like he was perfectly at home there, but his true passion rested in the forests. The pleasant sounds of birds filling the air, the little chittering of crickets and other animals they made him smile. That was something rare to him. The closest he came to a true smile was his smirk, which he dared to even think he trademarked. He had certainly been around long enough to have started such a mannerism in people. But, no, people had been smirking long before he came along. He snickered to himself at the thought. It was all so silly.

Claire glanced up at him as they walked along. Through his whole thought process, his facial features had not changed expression in the slightest. He simply gazed straight ahead, not looking at anything but what was in front of him and not giving away any sign to show what he was thinking.

The silence was beginning to get to her, and she needed to break it. She felt as if there was a tension between them that needed broken before it got too much worse. Her gaze drifted from his soft, almost boyish face to his black shades that seemed to contrast everything about him, except his attitude, of course. They seemed to fit his dark, mysterious attitude to the T.

_Why are they there?_ she wondered, glancing up to the partly cloudy sky. The sun was hidden and there was no need to wear such dark things. "Why are you wearing sunglasses," she asked aloud. "It's not very bright out today." She finished her statement and brought her gaze back to his face to see if it had changed expression or not.

No. His features remained frozen in an emotionless countenance.

"If I remove them, people will become suspicious of my status," he said, the words flowing easily from his lips.

"Oh, I see. Kind of like undercover? Disguises?"

"Yes."

Claire nodded in understanding. If people were to discover his 'status', the ramifications would be disastrous. _They would probably do all sorts of experiments on him and stuff! That would be terrible! I would never wish for someone to undergo tortures I'm sure the government would plan for him if they got wind of his existence. Poor guy. He must really be lonely having to hide himself all the time._

Continuing to walk side by side in silence, they approached a large pond in the center of the park where a raised stone platform sat along the edge to allow visitors to look over the side and into the water. Several stone supports jutted into the water to keep the old structure standing and looking like it came right out of the past. Half of the platform stood regally in the sparkling clear waters of the pond and gave the whole area a romantic feel.

Claire suddenly felt the need to speak to Endri again and try to get to know him. She realized she knew very little of him and his past. Obviously he had died at some point, but she wanted to know more than what the cause was. She wanted to know every little detail about this mysterious man who defied all known laws of physics. What made him tick, so to speak? She had a million questions to ask, but didn't know how to ask them. She didn't want to offend him by asking questions that may be personal to him. Claire felt as if the gravel she walked on right now was actually egg shells. How would she get to a subject that he seemed touchy over? At that point, she realized that the silence was deafening between the two and was confused a bit by it.

"You're not very talkative today. Yesterday, you were more conversational."

"I tend to talk a lot when I'm concerned or nervous." A plain, straight answer.

_He must not be too deep a person_ "So you're not worried about anything today?"

"Not enough to be as talkative as you."

His words hurt more than she realized, and she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "_Humph!_ What was the point of seeing me again then if ya don't want to talk?" she mumbled under her breath. _How rude._

Endri's eye darted to the side for the first time the whole evening and looked at her from the side of his glasses. Her small face turned up into a pout brought a smirk to his lips. He enjoyed taunting her if it brought about these kinds of reactions. He would have to do it more often.

Claire walked a pace ahead of Endri now, her arms crossed and that pout turning up her nose in such a cute way, it was hard for Endri to pull his gaze away. Hard, but not impossible. He removed his secretive gaze from her little face and returned it to its usual forward position, wiping the slight smirk away before she got a chance to see it.

They finally reached the wide stone platform and began to walk over it. When they got to the far edge, Claire stepped over to the side and leaned her hips against the ledge and gazed into the crystal depths of the pond. The frown had not left her face yet, and Endri began to worry if he truly hurt her. He pulled his hands from his jacket pockets and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the stone ledge. His hands clasped together as he shifted all his weight to one leg and stared down into the water directly below.

A few ducks swam past his view under the platform, and he allowed his brow to unfurl slightly. He almost wished he had some bread to throw down for them. His eyes shifted their focus as he caught sight of several fish swimming past as well. Such a nice place, this park was. He may have to come here more often.

The only other couple on the platform passed behind them on their way to go home. The sun was getting rather low on the horizon, Endri realized. He would have to move things along so Claire could get home before it was too late. The streets of New York were not safe at night.

His eyes darted to the side again and noticed she still held her angry frown with her crossed arms.

Endri sighed in defeat.

"Look, I apologize for my comment. To tell you the truth, I'm not very good with" he paused, almost too embarrassed to admit it, "women," he finished, looking back down into the water directly below.

What he said was true. Women were never his strong point. Kyle seemed very eager to remind him of that many times when they were working together a while back. Endri knew many things, but when it came to women, he was at a loss. Never before had he encountered something so intriguing yet impossible to understand.

"_Humph!_ For as old as you are, you think you _would_ be," Claire huffed, proving to Endri just how difficult women really were.

His brow furrowed in anger and frustration behind his sunglasses, but he refused to look in her direction. "Maybe I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

Claire suddenly smiled and swiveled in his direction, leaning one elbow on the ledge. "Well! Now's a good time to start, right? How about we make a deal?"

Endri slowly rotated his head in her direction, his frown still evident behind his glasses. He looked at her full on for the first time that evening. "What sort of 'deal'?" he asked warily, knowing most women to be of the cunning and tricking type. He would show her though; he wouldn't let his guard down.

Claire grinned. "You answer some questions I have about you and your world, and I'll be your woman expert."

Endri looked away again. Was there a down side to this? "I don't know" he mumbled uncertainly.

She looped her arm through his and jerked it playfully, making him shift his weight to the other foot. "Oh, come-on! It'll be fun! You have to learn how to treat a lady sometime, right?"

He stared at her arm looped through his until she got the hint and removed it awkwardly, then he stared at her, trying to work a few things out. She could not see his eyes, but could swear they were boring holes into her. Finally, his lips parted.

"I will agree with your proposal on one condition."

"Great! What's that?" she piped. She would get to ask him her questions after all!

"You keep your mouth shut about it," he said harshly. "The last thing I need is my father finding out about this. It's embarrassing." He looked away, almost ashamed.

"Deal!" She grinned, holding out her hand.

Endri stared at it for a second before reaching out and clasping it. As they shook hands on the deal, Claire's grin died slightly, and she shivered a bit involuntarily at his cool touch.

"Very well. Agreed. We will begin tomorrow. Get some rest tonight. There is much you don't know and I fear there is even more _I_ do not know." He shook his head sadly. "Where do you live?"

She eyed him warily. "Why?"

"If I know where you live, I can simply meet you there instead of other places that are time consuming to get to. As much as I enjoy this scenery, it will get old trying to travel to it every other day. Our meetings can be held at your home and at mine during appropriate times."

As much as she hated to admit it, it made sense. "Okay. I live on Walnut Street in the King Groove apartment building. Apartment 5A."

Endri nodded, making mental note of the location. "Good. Do you have a mirror large enough for me to pass through?"

"I do have a tall one in the bathroom, but it's way too narrow for you to come through," she giggled. "Your muscles are too big." She reached up and gently prodded a biceps. It was rock solid.

"If you wish to have our little meetings, I suggest you purchase a large mirror," he grumbled, trying to ignore her poking finger.

Claire frowned a bit at his demand. "I'd love to, but I hate to say the bigger things are in this town, the more expensive. I don't think I can afford one unless I saved up for a month or two."

Endri sighed heavily before reaching into his inside jacket pocket. He removed a black leather wallet, opened it and pulled out two 100 dollar bills. He extended them toward her. "Here. This should be enough."

Her eyes bulged from their sockets, and she put up her hands as if fending off some wild creature. "No! I can't accept that!"

A frown formed behind his glasses once more. "Why not?

"That is _way_ too much money to just be _giving away!_"

He shrugged. "I have plenty more where this came from. It's not a big deal."

"But but"

"What is your problem?" he asked in frustration. "This will be for both our benefits. We will both get something from this whole deal. Think of it this way, I'm simply supplying money for my transportation," he ground out, completely ignoring the fact that if someone were to have passed by at that point in the conversation, they would have gotten the wrong idea.

Claire continued to shake her head negatively. "I can't" Angrily, Endri thrust the money into her palm and audibly growled at her. She gulped. "S-Since you put it that way" She paused to think for a moment as she stared at the money in her hand. "But," she continued, "if there's any change, you're getting it back!"

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's getting dark. Do you need an escort home? This city is not safe at night."

Claire frowned while pocketing the money. "I'm a fully grown woman and can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Sorry," he mumbled, putting his hands up in mock defense.

Her frown melted immediately and was replaced by a smile, and they shook hands again.

"I really appreciate all this."

"No trouble at all."

"I guess I'll head along now. Tomorrow is Sunday, so I'll get the mirror in the morning, and you can come over around lunchtime?"

Endri nodded. "Yes. Sounds good."

"See you then!" She smiled and walked off a ways, then turned and waved good-bye. "Bye!"

He smirked and raised a hand, but didn't wave. "_Ja ne_!" he called. He saw her frown and heard her mutter "Uh, yeah, whatever" under her breath before walking off again. Endri chuckled to himself. She didn't realize he could still hear her even from so far away. Maybe it would be to his benefit if he did _not_ reveal that particular bit of information to her. If she knew his hearing was much more acute than a human's, he may not catch her mutter things under her breath again. He didn't want to eavesdrop, heavens no. He just wanted to have a strategic advantage over her, that was all.

Endri's smirk fell from his lips immediately when he noticed several scruffy punks saunter nearby, eyeing Claire as she walked. She was completely oblivious, caught up in her own thoughts as she made her way back to the park's parking lot. The men nodded to each other and walked off after her.

Endri frowned and silently began to stalk.

_Kuso_

Three men jogged up to Claire and fell in step around her. She glanced around at them and immediately knew she was in deep. Why didn't she agree to let Endri escort her to her car? He was probably long gone by now in a whole other world. But she didn't show her fear because that was what they wanted. Continuing to walk on boldly, she attempted to ignore them. Obviously, it wasn't going to work, though.

"Hey, baby! You workin' tonight?" one asked seductively. The way he said it, lust dripping from his tongue, made her want to gag.

"Get lost, creep!"

"All we want is a little fun, baby," another said. The stench of alcohol filled her nose when he opened his mouth, and she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

"I know what your idea of _fun_ is, buddy. Beat it."

The third man spoke up finally, his many facial piercings jingling as he talked. "Looks like we got ourselves a tough one tonight, boys."

"We're just bein' polite, babe. You don' need ta go an' be rude," the drunk one slurred.

Claire ignored them as best she could and picked up her pace. The men kept up, and the first guy who spoke jumped in front of her to block her way.

"You don't get by unless you pay the toll, bitch."

"Out of my way!" she shouted, hoping her voice would carry and someone would hear and come to see what was going on.

The punk with the piercings grabbed her arms while she was distracted and twisted them behind her back. She released a brief cry of pain that was interrupted by the punk's raspy voice.

"You heard the man, whore. Pay up or we take our frustration out on you." He leaned in close to inhale the scent of her hair and trailed his studded tongue along the ridge of her ear. "But I think we might anyway right, boys?"

All three snickered as they closed in on her.

Suddenly, the punk in front that demanded her money was knocked to the ground by a blur. A figure crouched over him and punched him across the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Looks like we got comp'tition!" the drunk shouted angrily. "I'll handle this" He took out a pocket knife and flicked it open.

The pierced punk clamped his hand over Claire's mouth to prevent her from screaming. His other hand still held her arms securely behind her back. But, even if she wanted to struggle to get free, she couldn't. Her eyes were too glued to Endri as he stood over the unconscious punk and smirked at the other two.

The drunk raced forward with his knife extended, swishing it back and forth trying to land a cut. Endri almost laughed as he easily back-stepped to avoid the blade. The drunk raised his arm and stabbed downward. Endri's hand moved faster than possible and grabbed the guy's wrist. Without effort, he twisted the captive wrist backward and a loud snap resounded across the dimly-lit park. Screaming in pain, the drunk fell to his knees clutching his limp hand.

"You son of a bitch!" he ground out through clenched teeth. "You broke my wrist!"

Endri glared down at him with no pity, and a mocking snicker rose in his throat. "What a shame. Perhaps if you kept your hands to yourself, it wouldn't have happened." The ghost turned his attention to the pierced punk still holding Claire captive. He took one step forward and the punk released Claire and ran away in terror. _Smart move_, Endri thought to himself.

Claire was unstable on her feet, and he jogged up to her to lend a steadying hand.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah" she mumbled looking up at him and smiling nervously. "Thank you."

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but only half surfaced. "My pleasure." He shifted his arm to slip around her back and hooked his hand onto her hip to steady her further. He gently began to lead her back toward the parking lot, and she was too shaken up to care.

They had only taken a few steps when Endri spun Claire out of his way. A knife immediately embedded itself into his upper left arm with a dull thud. He grunted and stared ahead at the drunk punk who just threw it with his good hand. Claire screamed from her fallen position on the ground.

Endri yanked the offending blade from his arm and threw it to the side in disgust. He stomped over to the drunk, grabbed him about his collar and picked him clean off the ground.

"You were aiming for the woman?" he growled.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! Really!" the punk screamed desperately.

Endri smirked sadistically. "Be glad that I am opposed to killing. But you know what?" He leaned in closer as if to whisper a deep secret. "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

The drunk's eyes widened in terror, and he screamed as Endri casually tossed him into a small nearby tree, shattering it to splinters. He screamed as he felt several of his ribs break upon impact then passed out as soon as he hit the cool grass and rolled several feet away.

Endri grunted and took a look at his wound. His leather jacket was ruined. It glistened with the sheen of his oozing blood, and a hole revealed where the knife had penetrated.

Claire ran up and gasped. "You're hurt!"

He feigned a weak smirk. What he really wanted to do was fall to his knees and cry out for the stinging, throbbing pain that was radiating from his arm. The wound was too large for him to heal as he had healed smaller cuts and scrapes in the past. But he would never allow her to see such a weakness. It was too risky.

"Only a scratch," he lied through his smirk.

"Scratch nothing! You've been stabbed!" she shouted.

Endri glanced nervously around. "Quiet, woman. We need to leave."

"I'll take you to the hospital," she stated, beginning to lead him off.

"_Iie_, don't be foolish, woman. They can do nothing for me."

Claire was exasperated. "Well, at least come back with me to my apartment. I can try to bandage it as best I can."

Endri sighed then winced in pain, much to his annoyance. "Very well."

They finally made the complete walk to the parking lot and retrieved Claire's car, then set off for her apartment downtown.

  
  
  
**********  
  
O_O Uh oh! Endri got stabbed! Punks these days! Tisk tisk tisk! However, it's a nice excuse to get Endri back to Claire's place, eh? Hehe! But what we find out here, is that Endri is no small pushover. He won't take crap from anyone. He's strong...built...has long blonde hair...*sighs dreamily* Oh! Oh, right! As I was saying...the night isn't quite over yet for those two, so stick around for more!  
  
All appologies as I won't be able to update for at least 2 weeks now. I'm going on a vacation to Oklahoma to visit my brother. So expect another update when I get back home!  
  
"Yes, woman, you had better update for these kind people. After all...they _are_ reading about _me_." Endri buffs his nails on his shirt.  
  
"Endri Juice, you are _not_ full of yourself! That's something I've take a lot of time to make sure of!"  
  
"Ah...well...I can be a little out of character sometimes, can't I?"  
  
"Only in stressful situations. Which everyone will see later on." ^_^  
  
Now, I'll leave everyone with some of the same stuff they've seen before. Please review! The more, the merrier, and more chapters will get posted sooner! Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews I've gotten so far!! They mean so much to me! You guys don't know. 


	7. Chapter 6: All Patched Up

Oh, my goodness! I never expected to see so many reviews when I came back from my vacation! Wow! Thank you all so much! *beams* Okay, just a few short answers to a couple reviews, and then it'll be on with the story:  
  
Agony Manson: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this is a BJ fic. BJ just doesn't have a big role in it to start off. Just wait. It'll all get better. Trust me.  
  
no need to know: I think I know. ^_~ You naughty girl! I've spoiled you with Kyle! And it's too late to make up a new character for "Mel", Mel. Heehee! Glad you like it, though! Love ya! MWAH!  
  
  
And now for more...  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - All Patched Up 

Claire stepped into her apartment followed by a slightly grimacing Endri who had a firm grip over his stab wound to keep the blood from seeping out too much. She closed and locked the door behind them, then dropped her purse and keys next to it on the floor. As she removed her shoes, Endri took a quick look around.

It was a medium-sized apartment with overly painted white walls and ceilings. From what he could tell, it was a run of the mill two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and living room place. It had light tan carpeting that covered everywhere but a small square in front of the kitchen and front door. A cheery welcome mat was placed in the vacant space.

The couch had a subdued, checkered grey pattern on it and looked worn from many years of use. A chewed up coffee table sat in front of it. A thirteen inch TV/VCR combo sat on top of a rickety stand against the right wall near the corner of the living room with several stacks of video tapes and CD's next to it. An older-looking stereo system sat across from the right arm of the couch against the wall separating the living room with the kitchen. A tall floor speaker sat on either side. Two sets of sliding glass doors let out onto a small corner balcony. An old but functioning air conditioner sat in the only window in the living room, and the shades were drawn on that and the balcony doors, most likely for privacy. Two bookcases sat in the room against a short wall that extended 90 degrees from the stereo's wall. He couldn't tell what the other rooms looked like, but assumed they looked just as mismatched as the living room. Little piles of papers and miscellaneous items were scattered about making the place look more 'lived in'.

"I know it's a bit messy," Claire said from behind him as she struggled with her shoelaces, "but I don't get much company to keep it beautifully clean. Just ignore it, I guess."

Endri turned his head toward her and gave her his famous smirk. "I've seen worse."

"Well, take off your coat and glasses, and we'll have a look at that arm," she said after removing her other shoe and stepping out around him.

He slowly removed his jacket after he took his glasses off and put them in the inside pocket, grunting when he accidentally bumped his arm. He held the jacket in his good hand and took a look himself at the extent of the damage.

Claire gasped when she saw deep red blood covering his upper arm and making its way down past his elbow. "Oh man! You called that a _scratch?!_"

Endri chuckled faintly. "I've had worse." He balled his coat up so the blood-soaked arm was on the inside and laid it on the floor next to the couch.

"I didn't think such a thing was possible for someone who was dead. I didn't think you'd be able to bleed."

He carefully sat on the couch, positioning himself so as to not get any blood on the upholstery. His stabbed left arm rested in his lap as well as his right blood-covered hand. He didn't sit back, knowing he would get blood all over everything.

"If you'll get something to clean this up, I'll give you your first lesson about death right now," he requested, glancing up at her.

Claire nodded and immediately rushed off to the bathroom. She returned a moment later carrying several rolls of gauze, disinfectant and a wet washcloth. She began to wipe away the blood, but soon found the cloth to be soaked with the thick liquid and there was still much more to be cleaned off. After a moment, she was merely smearing the blood around instead of wiping it up.

She sighed in frustration. "This won't do. Come here," she instructed, guiding Endri back to her bathroom. She got him to lean over the tub while she removed the shower sprayer from its perch and turned on the warm water. Reducing the pressure of the sprayer to a light trickle, she brought the stream up and over his arm, washing the deep red blood away down the drain.

Endri groaned and his eye twitched in pain and irritation. The spraying water was starting to soak his white shirt. Soon half of his shirt was wet and some of the blood seeped into it, turning it a faded, watery pink color.

Claire noticed. "Damn! I'm sorry! Oh" She glanced around after turning the water off. "Here, take the shirt off, and I'll get you another. But first, we'll fix you up."

He sighed and stiffly pulled his shirt off. As he flexed his chest and shoulders, the corded muscles under his smooth, pale skin rippled and pulsed. Claire stared at his bared upper torso for a few seconds too long, managing to fumble with and then drop the shower sprayer.

Endri noticed her awkwardness. "Something the matter?" he asked innocently.

She quickly replaced the sprayer in its hook and shook her head vigorously. "No! No, I'm fine! Let's uh get you taken care of."

He repressed a chuckle and sat on the edge of the tub while she reached over and picked up a bottle of peroxide from the sink.

"This won't hurt you, will it?" she asked, holding the bottle up to his gaze.

Shrugging his right shoulder, he replied, "About as much as a human."

"Then hold still, it's going to sting. Keep yourself occupied and tell me about all this?" she coaxed.

"Mmm What do you have a question about?" Endri hissed as Claire poured some of the peroxide onto his wound. It sizzled and the normal reaction of white bubbles popped in his open cut.

"Sorry. Well-uh how come you bled like that? Even at all?"

"I may be a ghost, but my body is real. It's not like I don't--" he hissed again as she poured more of the stinging liquid onto his arm, "--have blood at all. However, my heart doesn't pump it, so it's not oxygenated and appears dark red. If I get cut, it will not pour out since there's no pressure behind it, but it will still leak its way outward."

Claire shook her head as she dabbed at the cut with a clean cloth. "Wow. It also explains how you're so deathly pale?"

"Exactly."

She turned around and picked through some healing creams and lotions. "Will it heal? If I use medicine, will it heal faster?"

"Yes, it will heal," he told her. "But it will heal very slowly no matter what you do to it."

"Then I should just bandage it up?" she asked, slightly unrolling a bit of gauze before him.

Endri nodded. "That would be best."

She smiled as she unrolled the gauze and slowly wrapped it around his upper arm.

"Tighter."

She unraveled it some and pulled it around tighter, this time glancing to him to see if it was good enough.

He shook his head. "Tighter." Claire repeated her previous action. "Tighter, woman, you won't cut off any circulation."

She blushed and refused to make eye contact. "Right, forgot."

Endri stared down at her as she worked. Her blue eyes were fixed on his arm in deep concentration and her dexterous fingers were firm, yet gentle as she continued to wrap his wound with the bleached-white gauze.

"You forget a lot."

Her blush deepened a few shades. "This is all so new to me. Before yesterday, I thought when people died, they just ceased to exist, you know? I never believed in ghosts and all that."

A half smile graced his lips as Endri observed her ignorance. "_Hn_ everyone has their own opinion on the matter, and that is all I will say about it."

Claire giggled and shook her head. "I think you were wrong earlier."

Endri's blonde eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Wrong about what?"

"I think we're both equal when it comes to the need for lessons. Women can't be as complicated as what you have to tell me."

"We'll see," he chuckled.

Claire smiled up at him as she finished tying the ends of the gauze together and snipped the excess off with a pair of orange-handled scissors.

"There. How's that?"

The ghost flexed his left hand and worked his arm around in circles a bit before finally flexing his biceps. The wrap strained against his muscles, but didn't pop the knot or tear. His arm was still a great deal stiff, and he knew it would be really sore the next morning.

"Good. Perhaps you should study to be a nurse."

A small pink tongue escaped her lips. "Eew, no. I refuse to change old people's bed pans." A genuine laugh caressed her ears as Endri stood up from the edge of the tub and stretched his legs. It was the first time she heard him laugh, and it was a rich sound. "Come-on," she waved for him to follow, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, "I'll get you a new shirt."

"I hate to say this, but I won't fit any of your shirts," he called after her as she rounded the corner and disappeared into her dark bedroom.

Endri followed and stood in the doorway as the lights flickered on. The illuminated room did not strike him as anything special. A typical bedroom in a typical apartment. Scattered piles of clothes littered the floor, and the bed was unmade. A clock radio sat on a small bedside dresser alongside a reading lamp. Several stuffed animals, mostly tigers, lined the headboard of her twin-sized bed that extended into the center of the room. A writing desk sat alongside the same wall as the bed and dresser near the closet.

As his eyes passed around the room, he caught sight of Claire's rear end jutting from the deep recesses of her closet along the inside wall, separating them from the bathroom. It shifted back and forth a few times before the rest of her body emerged holding up a grey, button-up, short-sleeved shirt. It was huge compared to her small body.

"This was my ex-boyfriend's. He left some clothes here and never came back for 'em. I knew they'd come in handy someday." She smiled as she handed the shirt over.

Endri took it and stiffly pulled it on, taking care not to bend or bump his injury too much. He let the shirt hang open, not even bothering to button it, and enjoyed the incredible softness of its well-worn cloth.

"I washed it tons of times. He used to smoke," Claire continued, smiling.

He nodded to her. "Thank you."

She only smiled in return. "You hungry?" She giggled at her own question for a second before adding, "Do you even eat?"

"Of course I eat. I don't have to, but, like breathing, it's a habit."

She waved for him to follow her as she left the room. "Come-on. Kitchen's this way. I hope I have something you like."

Claire rummaged in the refrigerator and pantry, gathering meats, cheeses and other assorted food items to make sandwiches. She made four, planning on having two a piece, but found she was hard pressed to finish just one. Endri made up for it, though, easily polishing off his two and the one left over.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin when he was finished and stood from the table. "I must be leaving," he politely excused himself. "Thank you for your help and hospitality."

Claire smiled. "It was no problem at all. I'm just glad I could help."

Endri quit the kitchen with the blonde in tow. When he reached the front door, he paused for a moment. "Have a nice night," he said. "Don't forget to buy a mirror with the money I gave you tomorrow morning."

"I will," she paused, a thought striking her. "Hey How can I be sure you won't be sneakin' in here or peeping at me when I'm changing or something?" she asked, eyeing him.

Her reward was a smirk. "You'll just have to trust me."

"I don't know" she began slowly, keeping a wary eye on him.

A frustrated sigh pushed through his pale lips. "All right then, hang it here in the living room so I can't see into the bedroom or bathroom. And don't come out here in the nude. I swear I won't try to peep anyway. I'm not like that."

"Well, all right," she consented. "Hey, how are you getting back tonight?"

Endri shrugged. "I'll just walk along the street until I find a reflective surface to pass through. Store windows under street lamps work just as well."

"Well, okay. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded once. "Tomorrow."

They shook hands good-bye, and Endri opened the door. He walked a few feet down the hall when he heard Claire call out "Bye!" to which he turned around and simply raised a hand.

Claire closed the door behind the departing ghost and leaned against it, biting her bottom lip. _Am I doing the right thing, seeing a dead guy like this?_ She gasped._ Am I dating him?! Eww! No! Absolutely not! Who cares if he's absolutely gorgeous and built like a tank, there's** no way** I'll touch him other than to shake his hand! This is strictly for informational purposes. He's only here to answer my questions, and that's it even if he **is** cute._

Tiredly, she sighed and drug her heavy feet off to bed. This had certainly been an interesting day she would not soon forget.

"BJ?" Lydia mumbled into his pointed ear.

"Yeah, babes?" he mumbled back.

She shifted in the bed to lay her bare chest across his.

"I'm kinda worried about Endri. It's almost one AM, and he's not back yet."

Beetlejuice snickered. "Oh, come-on, Babes. I may call him a kid, but he's no little boy. I think he can handle himself. Besides he's prob'ly not even coming back tonight"

Lydia went wide-eyed at his suggestion. "No you don't think he's"

He chuckled and ran his hands through her raven hair. "Now, as I see it, I fell in love with a human. So, maybe my boy is following in my footsteps? Like father, like son, eh? _Haha!_" he laughed.

A playful slap connected with his upper arm followed by a giggle. "I can't believe you!"

Beetlejuice giggled a little more before growing a bit serious. "I'm only worried about one thing"

"What's that?"

"Claire can we trust 'er? I mean, you two _do_ have a nasty history. Has she really changed?"

Lydia shrugged and shifted her head to lay on his shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to wait to be sure."

"By then it may be too late, and I don't want my boy being hurt. Especially not by the likes of her."

"You said so yourself, Beej. He can handle himself."

"Mmm I just don't like it."

She yawned and began to draw lazy circles across Beetlejuice's chest before reaching up to trace up and down the line of his neck with her fingers. "Things will be okay. You should know that by now. How many hardships have we been through since we've known each other? Too many to count. And each time, we've come out on top and have been stronger and wiser because of it."

"Yeah, but those were _physical_ hardships. The one's we're dealing with now are of the heart."

"Well maybe so, but this isn't our fight, BJ. We shouldn't be worrying about someone else's relationship when we have our own to work on."

Beetlejuice shifted slightly. "Mmm which reminds me"

"Yeah?"

He shifted to look down into her eyes to show his seriousness. "Babes you know I'll never grow old. But you you will."

Lydia closed her eyes sadly and lowered her head to the pillow. Her lover reached under her chin and lifted it with a few fingers. He wanted to look into her shimmering pools of life while he whispered his next words.

"But I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. Remember that."

Lydia smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently, wanting to convey her love with every move, every kiss. Soon their embrace became more passionate, and Beetlejuice shifted their bodies so his was now on top of his pale-skinned human lover. The front door slammed then, and they broke their embrace to glance at Beetlejuice's closed bedroom door.

"Endri? Izzat you?" the ghoul called through the door.

"Yes, fath- uh _dad_," came his son's reply.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Endri said through the door. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Several shuffling noises then a closing door from upstairs reached their ears.

"See?" Lydia said. "He's fine."

Beetlejuice was a little harder to convince as he squinted thoughtfully at the door. "I don't know his voice seemed pained."

"He's tired. — Oh, please stop worrying about him. Come here," she cooed, dragging him down to her and kissing him passionately once more.

Endri laid in his small, twin-sized bed thinking of the day's events and tomorrow's upcoming ones.

_That girl_ he thought, _she'll be the second death of me if I'm not careful. I've only known her for two days, and already I've been stabbed._ He let out a ragged sigh before continuing with his thought process. _I wonder how Lydia knows her? I'd better ask her tomorrow before I go see the girl. She kind of has a common name, but she **is** pretty though._

The ghost turned his head and stared out the window. The three Neitherworld moons were just in the right position in the sky for him to see them all through the window. He was still trying to get used to seeing three moons instead of one.

_Oh, well. I guess I'd better plan what to ask her in advance. Hmmm_

He thought up several questions before sleep claimed him, and just as he drifted off, he prayed that tomorrow would not be as dangerous as today was.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Well, well, well! So, that isn't the last time Endri will see Claire. And BJ is so sweet, don't you think? Pledging everlasting love for his love? Awww! Well, now, what's next? Let me just say lessons will be learned and things will be said. So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of BJ Afterlife - Dark Shadows! _Dun-dun-dun!_  
  
And again. Please review! More reviews, more chapters that much faster. Luv you guys! *throws out kisses, hugs, and roses* 


	8. Chapter 7: Lesson One

Yay! I'm such a review hog! *blush* Thank you kudos for the great reviews, guys! And I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner--things kinda hindered the process this time. -_-  
  
Now, LejindaryBunny posed an interesting question that I've neglected to explain in any of the text I've written. Does the name "Endri" have any meaning? Well...I'll let 'Dri take this one. Endri?  
  
Endri clears his throat. "Thank you. It's all quite simple, actually. As some of you may have picked up by now, I was born in the year 1363. My background is _purely_ Viking, and therefore, my name is also Viking in origin. My full name is Endriethi, the 'th' pronounced like the 'th' in 'this'. But over the years, I have shortened it for easier pronunciation, and just because it was quicker. It's kind of like how a person with the name 'Edward' would shorten it to 'Ed' as they grew older."  
  
Well, there you go! Thanks, Endri.  
  
Endri bows slightly and steps back into the shadows looking quite sexy in the process.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
AHEM! *blush* We all know I like you, so shut up! Anyway, I hope that answers your question, LejindaryBunny. "Endri" has no real "meaning", per say, but there is some background behind it. It IS, in fact, an actual Viking name. ^_^  
  
  
And now...on with the story!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Lesson One 

In the process of making lunch for herself and a hopeful guest, Claire didn't notice Endri's arrival in the living room. The ghost took a few moments to orient himself with his new environment and noticed that the apartment had been picked up a little since last night. He turned to inspect the mirror he had just passed through. It was a bit plain with just a simple stained wooden frame. In the shape of a tall rectangle, it hung on the wall that separated the living and bedroom and was about the size of a door. He noticed that Claire had hung the mirror up on the wall and not level with the floor he would have to levitate in and out of it to prevent himself from tripping.

He looked closer at a strange reflection in the upper left corner of the mirror and noticed a fifty dollar bill with a ten and a couple ones behind it stuck between the frame and the glass. Smiling to himself, he pulled his change from its resting place and pocketed it. Some clanking then brought Endri's attention around to the kitchen, and he decided to finally announce himself.

"Woman! Are you in there?"

A loud clang followed by some colorful language reached his ears, then silence. Claire stepped into the entranceway of the kitchen and saw her new acquaintance standing in the living room with the smuggest grin on his face.

"Oh! You're here! I was just making something to eat. Hungry?"

"All right."

Endri followed her back into the kitchen, but stood back in the entranceway to watch her cook up the remainder of the soup and salads. He leaned his right shoulder against the corner conjunction between the balcony doors and crossed his arms, being careful not to bump his left arm.

Picking up on his careful motions, Claire asked, "How's your arm today?"

"Sore."

"I feel so terrible about all that," she continued. "I should have let you walk me to my car, then none of that would've happened." Regret was thick in her voice.

"I told you before, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She hummed thoughtfully as she set the small, round kitchen table with plates and bowls of food, then beaconed Endri to join her. They sat and ate in silence for a while and simply observed each other's mannerisms secretly. Claire was surprised at the ghost's excellent table manners.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Endri swallowed the bite of lettuce he was chewing before replying with, "Since I gave you some information last night, I figure it's my turn for something first today."

"That's fine. I was actually planning something along those lines anyway. When we're done eating, we'll get started."

Endri raised his eyebrow a bit in confusion, but quickly returned it to its normal position before she saw. He went back to his meal silently.

They finally finished, and while Claire cleaned off the table, Endri went to sit on the couch and wait. He watched the blonde exit the kitchen and grab her purse and keys off of the coffee table.

"Ready?"

He raised his eyebrow, this time so she could see. "We're leaving? I thought we were just going to exchange information."

"We are!" she grinned. "But we're going on a field trip. You won't know how to talk to a woman and learn about them unless you go out and meet the real thing."

Endri was even more confused. "But aren't you a woman too? I already met you."

"Of course I am!" she laughed. "But I'm teaching you, and you're not allowed to practice with the teacher. So let's go!"

_What is this? I'm in a class now?_ He stood up from the couch finally and shrugged. "If you say so."

They left her apartment and piled into Claire's car down in the lot. A short trip downtown later, and they pulled up to a bar. Claire practically pulled Endri inside and into a booth in the back where she began her "lesson".

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is that women love sensitive guys. But you can't be overly sensitive, or they'll think you're gay."

"Sensitive in what way?" Endri asked, slightly distracted by the loud music. It twanged almost painfully in his ears that were so keen to sounds. Some people danced erotically in the corner of his eyes that were once more hidden behind sunglasses. And a heavy layer of cigarette smoke permeated the air, almost choking him.

"Girls like it when a guy listens to what they have to say and actually pays attention," Claire clarified.

"So you're saying I should listen when she speaks?"

"Exactly."

"You brought me here just to tell me that?"

She turned and pointed discreetly to the bar. "Look there Subject A: the lone girl at the bar. Your job is to approach her, talk to her and get her phone number. You get bonus points if she agrees to go out on a date with you. And the key is to talk and _listen_. Show her you care about what she's talking about."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Go up to her and ask if the seat is taken next to her, if no, sit down. Order a drink or something, then ask where she's from. Then say you couldn't help but notice she's alone and ask who would leave a pretty girl like her all alone in this crappy bar."

"Are you sure? I mean, I--"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"But, I--"

"No buts. The best way to teach you is firsthand experience. Now, let me see what you can do."

Endri sighed and stood. "Fine, woman." He mumbled to himself as he walked off, "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

He strutted up to the bar and stood next to the redhead Claire had pointed out. She wore a revealing red dress with her hair up in a bun. Her makeup was thick as was the smoky air about her. A cigarette poked out between her bright red lips. He swore she looked like a prostitute.

_Why me?_

"Uh excuse me?" The woman turned her head and slowly eyed him up and down, then smiled suggestively. "Is this seat taken?"

"Why no, handsome," she cooed, her voice thick with lust. "Why don't you sit down?"

Endri politely smiled and sat on the bar stool. _Why, oh, why me? How did I let that woman talk me into this?!_ "So Where are you from?" he asked aloud.

The woman in red eyed every move he made and replied distractedly, "California originally. I get around a lot."

_I'm sure you do._ He smiled politely again. "I couldn't help but notice you're sitting here all alone. Who would leave you all by yourself in such a rundown place?"

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he swiveled his head to see. A _very_ large, bald man stood directly behind him with a _very_ angry look on his chiseled face.

"What do you think you're doing?" the big guy grunted.

Across the way, Claire covered her eyes and moaned, "Oh, no."

"Talking to this lady," Endri explained, pointing at the woman in red.

The big guy grunted angrily and grabbed Endri's jacket collar, lifting him straight up off of the barstool to dangle over a foot above the floor.

"Oh, Buck! Leave him alone! He's a nice guy!" the woman argued before puffing on her lipstick-stained cigarette.

"Nobody hits on my girl and gets away with it," Buck grumbled, ignoring her.

Endri crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he lowered his head.

The smirk came so easily.

"Now let's not do anything rash, Buck. I was just about to leave anyway. If you set me down, I'll be on my way."

"No way, little punk. Your ass is mine!" He reared back for a punch and threw it right at Endri's face. In one fluid motion, the ghost easily blocked it and swiped his hand back, knocking Buck's hand away from his collar. He dropped back to the floor with grace, turned and walked away, leaving everyone in the bar staring. He walked up to Claire's table and glared down at her through his glasses.

"We're leaving," he said angrily.

Claire jumped up and followed him out of the bar quickly.

As they walked through the doors and out onto the street, Buck finally found his voice and yelled after them. "Yeah! That's right, you better run, punk! If I ever catch you around here again, you're dead!"

The few people on the street that heard the ruckus gave the two strange looks, but did not get any further involved than that. Endri and Claire walked along, ignoring everyone, simply trying to get into the sanctuary of her car as quickly as possible.

"I did not appreciate that."

"I am _so_ sorry!" she blurted. "I had _no idea_ she had a boyfriend! I wouldn't have had you go up to her if I knew! Oh" she hung her head sadly, "this is so terrible. You must be so embarrassed." Endri continued to walk in silence. "You're mad at me now, aren't you? I'd be mad at me too if I did that to me."

They reached her car, and Claire fumbled in her purse for her keys.

"Stop rambling, woman, and let's get back to the apartment. It's quieter there," he grumbled.

She nodded and unlocked the car. The drive back was awkward to say the least, and when they finally arrived back at the apartment, the silence lingered on between them. Endri had removed his glasses and new jacket and was sitting with his elbows propped onto the back of the couch. His right foot was resting on his opposite knee. Claire stayed silent for fear he would yell at her.

Finally, Endri sighed. "So tell me, woman. What do women want from men?"

She looked at him for a minute in confusion as to why he would suddenly ask such a thing. He glanced over and slightly, almost unnoticeably, smiled. She smiled back eagerly.

"Well"

For the rest of the day, they talked. They talked clear up until it was past eleven o'clock at night. They got along surprisingly well after the bar incident and took a few breaks now and again to eat, drink and use the bathroom.

At long length, Claire yawned and Endri took notice of the time on the wall clock.

"I guess I should head along now. It's late."

She seemed to sadden at the realization that he would leave very soon. "I guess."

The ghost stood and stretched, yawning widely. "Thank you for spending the day with me," he said, turning to see her still on the couch. "It's really helped to keep my mind off things, and I've learned a lot."

"Oh, no problem. I had fun too. Will you be back tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I am going to visit Kyle, then stop over again. You will be home?"

"Yeah. I work early shift tomorrow, so I'll be home in the afternoon."

Endri turned and headed the short distance to the mirror. "Good. _Ja ne_."

He levitated off the floor to enter the mirror when Claire called out, "Wait!"

Stopping his momentum, he looked back, still hovering. "Yes?"

Claire blushed a bit and fumbled with her hands, uneasy with her new friend floating up in the air. "I was just wondering why you keep speaking in a different language. Is it some ghost language or something?"

He chuckled and stood back on the floor. "No. I was speaking Japanese. You've never heard it before?"

She shook her head. "Not enough to recognize it. Why do you keep saying stuff in Japanese?"

"Eh I don't mean to. You see, I've been speaking it for so long, I forget that I'm speaking English and some words slip out. '_Ja ne_' roughly means 'see you'."

Claire stared at him, obviously fascinated. She just seemed to keep finding out new things about him every time she saw him. He seemed a very deep person.

"How did you come to speak it so much?"

He chuckled again and glanced at the clock. "I would tell you, but it would take a long time. Unless you're willing to stay up half the night and listen, I suggest we save it."

"I'm not _that_ tired," she shrugged. "But if _you_ are, I understand."

Endri raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then, you don't mind? You _do_ have work tomorrow morning."

She patted the couch cushion next to hers. "That's okay, I can go a long time on a little sleep. Go on, I'm all ears."

He smirked and sat back down, shifting until he was comfortable. "Very well. A few hundred years ago"

More hours seemed to slip by in minutes, and Endri finally glanced over to see Claire had fallen asleep sometime during his monologue. He gently brushed a few strands of her mussed bangs away from her face and smiled. Carefully, he stood and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom where he laid her on the bed and drew the covers up around her form. He turned and stood in the doorway for a few seconds as if debating with himself whether to leave or not.

Looking back on her once more, he smiled again and whispered, "_Oyasumi nasai_ _chiisai on'na_."

Just as he was about to shut the door and leave, Claire mumbled, "Wha?"

Endri chuckled quietly and told her louder, "Goodnight."

Claire rolled over mumbling something even _he_ could not understand until he heard, "'Night." When she finally settled down, he turned and left, closing the door quietly.

  
  
  
**********  
  
It seems that Claire is a little...dumb. Haha! She doesn't know Japanese when she hears it?! AIE! Well, I figured she'd be the type who only had her sights set on what's in front of her, not the whole world. So, in her own way, she's a little naïve. I should really put a Japanese-English translation down here if there's any in the chapter. Would you guys like that? I know a lot of you already know what some of these words are, but if you want any translations, just leave the request in a review. And, in case you want to know...  
  
_Oyasumi nasai_ _chiisai on'na_.  
  
means:  
  
_Goodnight, little woman._  
  
Until next time, happy reviewing! More reviews, faster updaing! *throws out kisses n hugs* Thank you!! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8: Bonds Forming

Thank you for the reviews! They always make me smile really big, like this: ^_^ Haha! Well, bigger than that, actually. So, Windra has asked about tips for her BJ / Ghost Ship crossover story. Well, I guess just try to keep all of the characters IN character. That's usually a problem with most stories, and I'm sure I've slipped on many occasions myself. It's difficult when you're putting the characters with others that they've never met or in circumstances they've never been in, but if you do it right, you can have a very authentic story. Other tips? Well, watch the way you type. Grammar and Spell Check often. Keep everything in perspective. Don't use choppy sencences like these. ^_^ Don't use sentence fragments too often or at all. Watch your punctuation. Keep a dictionary and thesaurus handy. And one last thing that I can think of at the moment: be varying in your wording. It DOES get a little annoying when a conversation goes: he said, she said, he said, she said. So, keep those things in mind and have a ball! ^_^  
  
  
And now...chapter 8!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Bonds Forming 

_Neitherworld  
BJ's Roadhouse  
__Next Day, Monday Morning_

  
Endri walked across the Roadhouse's living room floor on his way to the front door. He wore his usual attire with the black leather jacket and was just about to put his shades on when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

He turned to the right and saw Beetlejuice leaning in his bedroom doorway with crossed arms and a frown.

"Kyle could use some company since he's been waking up a little more often now. I was going to sit with him for a while."

Beetlejuice nodded, keeping his head lowered and his eyes closed. "You-uh gonna see Claire again?"

A frown of confusion crept across Endri's brow. "I was thinking of stopping over later, why?"

His father shrugged. "Just wondering what my kid is up to is all. Just concerned for ya."

Endri slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. "Why do you care if I see the woman again? It isn't your business."

Beetlejuice sighed and pushed off of the doorjamb to stand up straight; his arms still crossed. "Listen, Endri, I'd watch myself if I were you. Claire isn't exactly trustworthy material."

"What does that mean?" The ghost frowned.

"Well, see I've known her a long time. I know how she used to be, and well, people like her don't change _that_ much."

"Then how did she used to be?"

"Her and Lyds weren't exactly on friendly terms. That girl would do everything she could to push her popularity and snobbishness in others faces. She's a spoiled brat, and she'll take what she wants and then leave you to rot!" Beetlejuice warned, stepping closer to his son.

The curious frown he once wore quickly turned into an angry one as Endri became more than a little upset by his father's words. Being upset in itself made him even _more_ angry. He had no idea why it bothered him so, but it did. _Why should I care about Father's opinion? It's true that I don't know her that well yet, but I haven't seen **any** snobbish behavior in her. She's been very kind to me_

"I suggest you leave your opinions to yourself, Father," he said aloud, "and allow me to formulate my own. Now if you please" he began, slipping his glasses on, " stay out of my business." He turned and left, slamming the door in his wake.

Beetlejuice jumped slightly at the loud noise, then sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders. Lydia quietly made her way out of his bedroom and placed a warm hand upon his arm.

"You heard?"

"Don't worry, Beej," she consoled. "Endri is just"

" Pissed at me? Hates me?" The ghoul sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do, Babes. I try and try to be a dad to him, but he won't let me. He always gets mad at me and storms off."

Lydia worked her way under his arm, and he took the hint, holding her about her waist. "Well, look at it from his view he grew up practically alone. He's not used to a father figure in his life. Give him a chance, BJ. He'll come around sometime."

Another defeated sigh escaped his paler than pale lips. "I don't know I guess so. But how long will _that_ take? Days? Months? _Years?_" Even another sigh. "I don't think he'll _ever_ come around."

"Well, maybe he still has some residue of hate left inside him? You have to admit, he existed all those years thinking you murdered him."

"But he _knows_ I didn't do it!" Beetlejuice shouted, releasing his lover to begin pacing the middle of the living room.

"Yes, he knows," she admitted, watching him pace to and fro, "but there must be some part of him that doesn't want to trust you completely. Give him time, BJ."

He grunted exasperatedly. "He's been here over a year already!"

Lydia stepped in his way and kissed him on the cheek, effectively stopping his fevered pacing. "Trust isn't built overnight," she whispered, "it's earned. Time, Beej, time." Checking her watch she grumbled a bit before saying, "I need to go. I have some errands to run before tomorrow. Work's gonna be hectic this week. My deadline for the 'Urban Jungle' shoot is gonna be due on Thursday, and I have a lot of work to do yet."

"Okay. Have fun, Babes."

"_Ha!_ Right," she laughed before kissing Beetlejuice on the lips and turning away. "Bye."

Lydia walked a few feet away then vanished in a cloud of black mist.

Beetlejuice sighed and took on a thoughtful pose — one arm around his chest, the opposite elbow resting on it with his hand cupping under his chin. He shifted all his weight onto one foot as his face contorted with thoughts.

A metal rattling caught his attention briefly, and he stared in the general direction it emanated from. His gaze fell on the wall behind the couch for a few seconds before he lost interest and went back to thinking. A few minutes later, he heard the rattle again, longer and louder than before. This time, he looked at the wall and continued to stare at it even after the noise stopped. When the sound came again, Beetlejuice turned and headed outside via the front door. He rounded the Roadhouse cautiously, thinking it may have been whatever had attacked Kyle.

Only a few trashcans lining the outside wall of the Roadhouse just inside the carport greeted him. Doomie wasn't around, Jacques having taken him out for a drive to "exercise" him.

Beetlejuice decided to wait to see if the noise actually came from out there. If not, he would have to inspect the walls inside or get his hearing checked. He was rewarded for his patience a minute later, when the trashcan on the end rattled around. Slowly, quietly, he inched forward while the can continued to clatter about. When he stopped right next to it, it finally settled down. As quietly as possible, he reached out and grasped the handle on the lid, waited a few seconds, then yanked it off quickly.

"_HA!_" he shouted. "Gotcha, you annoying little" Only garbage stared back at him. " mutt? _Humph_ I guess it wasn't Poopsi-_iiiiiiiiieeeee!_" he screamed as a serpent-like creature vaulted from under some paper scraps and knocked him over, hissing. The thing was about as long as his arm and just about as thick. It had a pair of multi-shaded grey wings which were doing their best to smack the side of Beetlejuice's head and knock him out, but were only succeeding in being annoying. A small, raised fin began at the tip of the creature's tail and ended about half way up its back.

The little thing hissed at Beetlejuice for a few seconds before sniffing him cautiously. Suddenly, it _chirped_. It chirped just like a bird and rubbed its head along his cheek in a sign of affection.

Beetlejuice didn't know what to think at first. He was scared, and rightfully so. Upon closer investigation, he realized that this little green snake with wings was a skyworm! But as much as he wanted to fear it and run away, he could not. It was just so cute! Rubbing up on him affectionately, the worm chirped a few more times before wrapping its wings around the ghoul's neck and "hugged" him.

That broke the barrier, and Beetlejuice reached up and gently stroked the worm's feathered wings. "Hey, where did you come from, fella?" He pulled it away from his neck and held it up under its wings to look at it closer. He knew that fully grown skyworms only got as long as maybe six or seven feet, but this little guy was barely as long has his arm. It had to be a baby. "Hmmm I think the strike forces missed a couple skyworms. You couldn't have been born too long ago. Looks like we'll have skyworms to worry about as well as the sand and seaworms," he mused.

The worm chirped around a little more and nuzzled Beetlejuice's hands. "You-uh hungry, fella? Want something? Preferably nothing ghost or ghoul in nature?" he laughed nervously, "Come-on, boy, let's get you something! Come-on!" He released the worm and it flapped its wings immediately, flitting up and landing on the back of Beetlejuice's shoulder. It held on with its wings as if it were a child wanting a ride from its daddy.

With a new friend in tow, the ghoul went back into the Roadhouse to get his new pet some food.

With his bed moved into an upright position, Kyle sleepily watched the in-hospital television anchored in the upper center of the opposite wall. The drugs they had him on made him drowsy most of the time, and he was rarely awake. The bandages covering much of his head and eyes were mostly removed, allowing him to see clearly again. A dozen stitches curled along the side of his forehead over his temple. Luckily, none of his hair needed shaving off. He would have thrown a fit!

On the television was a bad soap opera in which Tom had just been caught having an affair with his wife's cousin, Andreya.

Kyle _really_ hated not being able to reach the remote control.

Endri walked back into the room with a can of pop in his hand and plopped back into the chair next to his friend's bed. Opening his 7-UP with a fizzy clack, he slurped some up before leaning back and relaxing.

"Good to see your eyes open for more than five seconds."

Kyle chuckled softly. "Yeah. _I'm_ amazed I'm even awake now. All this junk they have me on 's unnecessary. And this show," he went on, disgusted, "turn it off, _please!_"

Endri laughed and reached for the remote, switching the television off. "They want to make sure you're comfortable," he replied, sipping more pop.

"_Humph!_ I'm not comfortable, I'm lethargic. There's a _huge_ difference." He sighed impatiently. "I can't wait to get outta here."

Endri studied his can for a moment before venturing, "Kyle can I ask you something?"

"Sure, man. Anything."

He hesitated, knowing the subject to be a touchy one. "Well that thing you ran into it seemed pretty tough."

Kyle frowned. "It was a monster. Nothing can describe it better."

"Yes, well, this monster I know you have a personal debt to repay, but I was hoping"

"You want me to leave well enough alone."

"No."

Kyle looked over in surprise. "No?"

Endri smiled, pure and genuine. "I was hoping you would allow me to help you get even. This thing not only hurt you by taking away your family, it hurt me by _almost_ taking away my best friend. I don't wish to stand by and let it happen again."

A smile crossed Kyle lips, and he closed his eyes. "Endri there'll never be another like ya and I don't want there ta be. I'm proud to have you as my friend and partner?" he asked, opening his eyes in question.

Endri smiled and nodded, reaching out with his free hand. "Partners."

They clasped hands and shook, once again in action. Kyle winced at Endri's strong grip, and the ghost pulled away quickly.

"Oop sorry."

Claire walked through her living room heading for the small laundry room next to the computer room with a large pile of dirty clothes in her arms humming happily to herself. Even though she didn't get much sleep last night, she was still in a good mood. Papa's Pastrami Palace was kind enough to let her off early because business was slow. Any day work let you off early was a good day.

She didn't notice the blue mist coagulate into Endri before her until she was right on top of him. She screamed, throwing the pile of clothes into the air and fell back onto her rear. Clothes went everywhere, and a bra conveniently landed on top of Endri's head. He slowly pulled it off.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Claire tried to calm her pounding heart and stared up at him from the floor angrily. "You you _jerk! _I almost had a heart attack! What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

Endri helped her up with a hand. "That _would_ be unfortunate, wouldn't it?" She just frowned at him while he smirked back. He held out her bra, and she grabbed it, blushing madly. "So, what did you have in mind for today? No more 'field trips' I hope."

Claire smiled, still blushing. "No, no field trips. I thought we'd sit around and relax today before I have to go to work again tomorrow morning."

"Sounds fine," Endri replied, nodding.

The only question that stood out that day was Claire's question of "What's your birthday?"

Endri sat on the couch with his right ankle crossed over his opposite knee. He bounced his foot in thought, never really having been asked that question before.

"I don't normally celebrate my birthday."

"_What?!_" Claire gasped. "You don't celebrate your birthday?! Why?"

Endri almost laughed almost. "When you've had as many birthdays as I've had, you tend to forget them after a while."

"That's so sad," she drifted off. "Then how do you know how old you are now?"

"I _can_ count years, you know."

Claire giggled. "Right. So anyway, what's your birthday?"

He sighed, finally giving in. "November twentieth."

She brought a hand up to her chin in thought, then smirked off to the side, making sure he didn't see her scheming face. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she attempted to ask what he would want should he ever celebrate his birthday.

"What would I want? I don't know. I never really wanted anything for a present." Endri eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just curious, you know."

"That you are."

She giggled. "So? What would you want? I'd like to know the desires of a dead guy," she laughed at her own silliness.

He continued to eye her as he thought of what he would possibly want for a present. Finally, something popped into mind that he always had desired, but never got around to getting.

"A fife."

"A what? A fife? I didn't know you played musical instruments."

"There are so many things you don't know about me, it would take years to relate them all," Endri said. "And yes, occasionally, I used to play the fife. I've never _owned_ one though."

Claire smiled to herself. This would be easier than she thought.

Beetlejuice tossed the squeaky, rubber beetle back up into the air in the living room of the Roadhouse, and his new pet quickly swooped up and caught it in its jaws, bringing it back down and dropping it into the ghoul's hand. He rewarded the worm by scratching under its wing, then tossed the beetle back into the air.

Just then, Jacques walked in.

The worm saw him from the ceiling and hissed, then rushed forward.

"Ah, Be-atlejuice, 'ow are you do-_iiiiiiiiing?!!_" The worm crashed into him, knocking him to the ground screaming. Jacques sat up and looked to his right where he saw the skyworm wrapped around his neck and gnawing on his upper arm like a starved dog on a bone. "Wh-What is _zis?!_"

Beetlejuice rushed up and extended his hands out to allay his skeletal friend. "Now calm down, Jacques! It isn't that bad. It's just a baby."

"A _baby!_" The little worm hissed and began to beat its wings on Jacques' head while it nibbled on his arm bone. "Don't zees sings 'ave venom?!" the skeleton managed to get out past a flurry of feathers.

Beetlejuice assumed a more calm disposition. "Ah, don't worry, you don't have anything for him to sink his fangs into."

"Zat does not matter! Get 'im off of me!" Jacques screamed and was rewarded with a mouthful of feathers.

The ghoul chuckled before calling his new pet. "_Psst! Psst!_ Hey, comere!" The little worm looked up immediately, then flapped gracefully over to its owner and clung to his shoulder with its wings. "Good boy," he cooed, stroking his fingers through the grey feathers. The worm chirped happily and nuzzled Beetlejuice's neck.

"You aren't sinking of keeping 'im are you?" Jacques asked, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"Actually, yeah. I like him, and I couldn't stand having to turn him over to a strike force to be killed."

"But eet is dangerous!" Jacques argued. "What if eet bites you or someone else?"

Beetlejuice thought for a minute while absently stroking his pet's wings. "Then we'll just get his venom sacs removed. If he does bite someone then, they won't get poisoned."

Jacques threw his hands up in vehemence. "I don't believe zis! Be-atlejuice, ze ghoul who is afraid of every kind of worm is now keeping one as a pet!"

"Yeah Doomie might get jealous," Beetlejuice commented, still playing with soft feathers.

"_Doomie?!_ But! But!"

"Come-on, boy!" Beetlejuice said, walking away and ignoring Jacques, "Let's get you all fixed up. Say! I'll have to think up a name for ya!"

Jacques sighed and watched them walk away, rubbing his skull.

"No one listens to ze skeleton."

  
  
  
**********  
  
Aww, BJ and Endri seem to not be getting along. Their personalities just don't seem to mix too well, I think. And what's this? BJ has a new pet! Bet that blindsided a few of ya! ^_^ Kyle and Endri are now "officially" working together again, and we now know Endri's birthday! O_O Can anyone guess what THAT means? Teehee!  
  
Tune in next time as we see what will go down with Kyle. And also, the further degrading relationship between father and son! O_O  
  
Until then, this is your author saying, "I love all of you guys for reading! Reveiws are welcome!" 


	10. Chapter 9: Released

I want to thank everyone for their great reviews! They really mean so much to me, you guys don't know. So, I'm not going to waste anymore time. Here is the next chapter, Chapter 9. ^_^  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Released 

_Real World  
New York Hospital  
__One Month & Ten Days Later - Saturday, Noon_

  
Kyle sat on the edge of the bed that had been his for over a month now, and now he would finally give it up. He wore his old comfortable clothes - a blue shirt and grey cargo pants - and sat fidgeting with the few bandages he had left. A nurse walked in with a handful of papers.

"Now, Mr. Bennington, I told you not to pick at those bandages. If you keep that up, you're going to scar those cuts even worse."

He attempted to refrain from scratching. "Then why are these wraps so damn itchy?"

"Try to ignore it and sign these release forms," she sighed, handing the huge stack to him.

Kyle shakily signed each one with his left hand as his right was still in a cast. "I swear, if my right hand is messed up permanently" he mumbled.

He finished signing the huge pile of release forms, and the nurse helped him into the wheelchair she had fetched while he was busy. She wheeled him at a steady pace to the front doors where Endri, wearing his leather jacket and glasses, and Beetlejuice, wearing a similar getup, stood waiting.

"Do you have everything?" Endri asked in a happier than usual mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get the hell outta here, please," Kyle mumbled from the chair.

His two friends helped him into Doomie outside, and the nurse took the wheelchair back inside muttering about difficult men. Beetlejuice and Endri jumped into the car and Kyle turned back to look at his long-time friend in the back seat, smiling roguishly.

"I think she likes me."

Endri laughed at the comment. "Keep right on thinking, then. Ready to go?"

"Yes! Go! Please!"

Beetlejuice started Doomie's engine and drove away from the front doors and around the building where they all vanished and reappeared driving down the highway in the Neitherworld.

"Ahhhh" Kyle sighed, leaning back in the passenger seat to take in the fresh air and steady breeze. "It's so good to be out of there."

"Now remember, you're not supposed to overdo it. You still need to rest and take medication," Endri warned from the back seat.

Kyle waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Say, has anything changed since I've been gone?"

"Same old, same old," Beetlejuice replied. "Oh, but-uh Endri seems to have a new 'lady-friend' now" he mumbled.

Kyle shot a surprised look back to his friend, then grinned. "Oh, _really?_"

Endri crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. "It isn't what you think."

"Oh? Who is she? Do I know her? Which world is she from?"

His friend laughed. "Calm down, up there. One at a time."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think it was anyone's business" he shrugged. "And it _still_ isn't," he finished, glaring daggers at Beetlejuice in the rearview mirror.

Kyle picked up on it, but remained silent. "What's her name?"

A smirk crossed Endri's lips. "It's--"

"_Well_, we're here!" Beetlejuice cut him off, hitting Doomie's breaks and skidding to a halt in front of the Roadhouse. "How about we get you inside and relax, huh Kyle?"

"Actually, I'm just fi--"

"You need to rest. Dead guy's orders."

"Guess I can't beat that," Kyle laughed. "All right, but _only_ for a little while. I've been horizontal for over a month, you know. Gotta stretch my ligaments once in a while."

Beetlejuice laughed. "You got it." He jogged into the Roadhouse to set up a comfortable spot on the recliner for Kyle, leaving the two old friends outside standing next to Doomie.

"You two not getting along or something?"

Endri frowned and crossed his arms. "My father seems to think it appropriate to meddle in my personal affairs."

"This about your girlfriend?"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend. She is an _acquaintance_, nothing more. Father seems to think we are romantically involved."

"Are you?"

"No."

Kyle smiled, quirking up a mischievous white eyebrow. "Do you _want_ to?"

Endri stared over at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth, but before he could answer, Beetlejuice poked his head out the front door.

"Coming?"

Kyle huffed at not getting an answer for the second time, but hobbled over and entered the Roadhouse anyway. He would get his answers soon enough. Endri just smiled and shook his head, then slowly followed.

Kyle stood before the bathroom mirror in the Roadhouse. A deep frown pulled his eyebrows down as he stared at the ugly scar on the side of his forehead. After the stitches were removed, the holes made by the needle scarred as well, making the whole thing look like "sand prints" a lizard left across his temple. Now he was stuck with the ugly thing and all the rest of his scars for the rest of is life and maybe longer.

Damn.

Dejectedly, Kyle turned away from the mirror and quit the bathroom, turning the light off as he went. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to maybe drown some of his sorrows with some alcohol. Knowing he shouldn't be drinking at all, he still pulled a bottle of scotch from the refrigerator and poured some in a short glass with ice. He swirled the dark liquid around, making the ice clink around on the inside of the glass.

Beetlejuice walked in and immediately noticed Kyle had alcohol. Kyle was not supposed to _have_ alcohol. Endri told him once that when he met the human, he was in a complete drunken stupor over losing his wife and child. But Endri had been able to keep Kyle sober for the last ten years. If he drank now, he might kill himself with all the drugs he had to take still in his system.

"Hey," Beetlejuice began, "What's the matter? You look down."

Kyle sighed and continued to swirl his drink. "It's all these stupid scars they're all over me I just don't feel right. I feel like things will never be the same again. Like I'll never be able to be the way I used to. Man" he hummed and plopped his chin in his hand, still staring at his drink, "life sucks."

"Don't say that. Life is precious. You should be thrilled because you're still alive, even if you do have scars."

"I know, I know it's just" he drifted off, not really knowing what to finish his thought with.

Beetlejuice bit his lip and looked around to see if anyone else was around. No one was there. Jacques was out jogging as usual, Lydia was at work in the Real World and Endri was probably off with Claire again. The ghoul frowned a bit at that thought, but left it behind for now.

"Hey-uh promise to keep a secret?"

Kyle looked up, bleary-eyed. "Sure."

Beetlejuice walked over to the human and leaned his hands against the table. "Don't tell anyone I did this" he whispered. Rearing back, he slapped a hand upside Kyle's head.

The man gasped and jerked back, holding a hand to his head. "What was _that_ for?!"

Beetlejuice grinned. "Don't you feel better?"

The human ran his hands up his chest and over his face. "I feel the same and you hit me in the _head!_"

The ghoul shrugged and took Kyle's wrist, lifting his fingers and swiping them over the side of his forehead.

"I healed your scars" he whispered, releasing the man's hand to let him feel on his own. "Don't tell anyone I can do that 'cause I'm not really s'posed to."

A look of utter disbelief crossed the human's face before he leapt from his chair, ready to give Beetlejuice the biggest hug ever, but grimaced and almost fell before he caught himself on the table.

"I just healed your scars not the rest of you," Beetlejuice chuckled, giving his friend a help up.

"Thank you! Oh, man!" Kyle cried out, almost in tears. Be they tears of joy or pain from his leg, it was hard to tell. "I promise I won't tell. Thank you so much!"

As quickly as he could, he hobbled from the kitchen to find his pain killers and a mirror, leaving his drink forgotten on the table.

Well, almost forgotten.

Beetlejuice snatched up the glass and slurped the alcohol down, not stopping until he hit bottom and sighing as it settled warmly in his stomach.

  
  
  
**********  
  
I apologize about this chapter being a little shorter than usual. Things just turn out that way sometimes. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, trust me. ^_^  
  
Well, now, isn't this interesting?! BJ really seems to be getting it together concerning his powers. He can heal other people's wounds, or scars in Kyle's case. There's a lot of stuff BJ can do that will be tackled in the future, so stick around! This story isn't even HALFway done! O_O That's right! Look for TONS more chapters and action in the future! Things do seem to be a little slow right now, but things WILL pick up, believe me!  
  
Please review, and the next chapter will be posted sooner than I normally get them posted! (Since this one's kinda short.) Thank you all so much, and take care until next time! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmares and Therapy

Okay, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but I'm not complaining. It WAS rather short. Well, like I promised, THIS chapter will greatly make up for my inadequacy last time. ^_^ But before we go on, I'd like to explain a little something that maybe some people don't really get.  
  
This is a Beetlejuice story, yes. But it's more like a television series, which means there are more characters to be involved and have "episodes" about. Well, before I start blabbing about a bunch of random crap, let me get to the point. The first story, _BJA - A New Beginning_, we got back into the whole BJ tone, and followed Lydia and Beetlejuice closely, learing much about both characters. Now, in this story, we have to get to know about three new characters: Claire, Endri, and Kyle. That's why there isn't much BJ so far. Don't fret, however, 'cause BJ IS on the way! *hears lame super hero music*  
  
Anyway! On with the show!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Nightmares and Therapy 

_Neitherworld  
BJ's Roadhouse  
__Five Nights Later - Friday, 1:48 AM_

  
"What are you?!"

"_I lurk in the darkness where you cannot see_," the haunting voice floated back from the emptiness around Endri.

"Then show yourself!"

"_You will not like what you will see_."

"I must know who you are! You've been haunting me for days now!" Endri shouted, turning this way and that, but only seeing the same old empty blackness surrounding him.

"_Now is that not ironic? A ghost being haunted_."

The ghost was now becoming quite irritated. "Show yourself, dammit!"

A figure walked into view from his right and he saw that it was himself! Dressed in his old clothes - a trench coat, sunglasses, black boots and pouches - it looked as if Endri were looking into a mirror and seeing his past self. He stared in a mixture of fear and confusion.

"You are me"

"Yes I am you you of the past. I am the part of you who lurks in your darkness still. And I am still a very _large_ part of you."

"_My_ darkness?" Endri whispered.

"Yes, the part of you that loves to fight, loves to do whatever it takes to get what you want," his past self chuckled humorlessly. "In a roundabout way, I am your bad side."

Endri grew angry at the apparition. "I am no longer like you! I have pushed you aside as my existence is no longer controlled by revenge and hate! I have grown past it."

"But still," his past self cooed, "a part of you craves for the days of the past for your old Viking ways."

"No."

"_Yes_ if not, I would not be standing here."

Endri swiped his hand through the air as if slicing it in half. "Then go away! You're here to trick me!"

His past self stalked around him and leaned against his back, whispering into his ear, "I _am_ you so you are only tricking yourself. Do you not get it? You are growing tired of these people you surround yourself with. Why not get rid of them and move on to more prosperous and adventurous things? You must admit you are not happy."

"I _am_ happy," Endri whispered, beginning to sweat. "I have my friends, a home what more could I want?"

A chuckle tickled his pointed ear. "How about some _fun?_ You have not used your energy in a long time can you not feel it crackling in your veins craving to be released from your fingertips?"

"N-No."

"You stutter You know it is true. You _feel_ it."

Endri closed his eyes and growled softly in his throat. "Stop it. Stop trying to trick me. I won't listen!"

His past self frowned. "Fine then." He grabbed Endri and twirled him around like he weighed nothing and held his arms straight down to his sides. "I will not be cooped up in here much longer! You will mess up, my friend, and when you do, _I_ will be there to take over. _I_ will be the one in control, and _you_ will be the one trapped in darkness; doomed to simply watch your existence being played out _for_ you! I will take over your existence, dispose of that fool father of yours, kill your stupid human 'friends' then dispose of their ghosts as well! And all you will be able to do is _watch!_ And believe me, Endri eternity is a loooong time!"

Endri struggled, but could not free himself. It was as if he had no strength at all.

"No!"

"Oh, do not worry," the Endri in black continued mercilessly, "I will take special care of the blonde one Claire was it? She really is delicious looking. You are a fool not to take her yet."

"Leave her alone!" Endri shouted, struggling.

His past self laughed. "She will like what I have planned, I think! I will do it slowly at first make her actually love me, then take it all away in one hot night!"

"_NO!_"

Endri's evil personality continued as if the person he was holding was nothing more than a fly in his grip. "I will so enjoy the look of betrayal in her eyes as I take her," he laughed. "And all you can do is _watch! Hahahaha!_"

Endri struggled for all he was worth as his past self's hands wandered up to his neck. He gurgled out a scream as fear finally began to sink in along with his bad side's fingers into his throat.

"Be proud of yourself, Endri. Since I _am_ you, _you_ are the one who thought all this up! _You_ will be the one to commit all those horrendous acts _you_"

"I - am - not - like - _YOU!!_" Endri bit out, his face burning red with anger.

His past self frowned and pulled one hand free of Endri's neck, coiling it out as if to claw at his face. A blue glow ball sparked and grew in his palm, and he grinned. "Say good night," he whispered, swinging the ball of hot energy toward Endri's face. Blue light exploded all around and illuminated the empty darkness.

Endri leapt up in bed, screaming and tearing at his sheets. Sweat poured from every pore on his body, and he looked frantically around the room to see if anyone else was there.

There was no one.

He sighed, realizing he just had a nightmare, and fell back onto the bed. He tossed and turned for a while, but somehow felt uneasy being there in the Neitherworld. So he got up and vanished then stepped out of Claire's mirror in the Real World. After glancing around for a minute, he saw the clock read 3:16 AM. He promptly crashed on the couch as he finally felt at ease with his surroundings.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHUUUGH!"

Endri jolted awake and, in a flurry of arms and legs, fell to the floor between the couch and coffee table. He poked his head up over the table and darted his eyes around.

"Huh? What? What happened?!"

"You jerk!" A bra hit Endri in the head and dangled at his ears. "You almost scared me to death! You really _are_ trying to kill me, aren't you?!"

Endri stood up from the floor revealing that he only wore a pair of powdery blue boxers adorned with little green "Mr. Yuk" faces and a bra dangling off his head. Claire felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the sight of his muscular form clad only in a pair of boxers. The ghost pulled her garment off his head and examined it for a second.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be already."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

He sighed. "Nothing." He tossed the bra back to her. "I think this is yours again."

Claire easily caught the piece of underwear, still blushing madly. "What are you doing here?" she asked after clearing her throat.

He frowned and looked toward the mirror. "I don't know."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Were you sleeping on my couch?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Claire huffed and tried to see what seemed to be wrong with him. He was usually more responsive than that, and almost always had an answer for her, never an "I don't know." Now, this morning, she had gotten two such answers out of him in only a minute's time. Something was definitely wrong.

Endri's hair was frazzled, his eyes were bloodshot and dark rings - darker than usual - surrounded his yellowed eyes. He kept glancing toward the mirror as if he wanted to leave that embarrassing situation, but looked away even more haunted, as if going back would be his doom. Claire looked down at his hands and noticed them balled into fists so tight, the pale skin on his hands turned bone-white at the knuckles.

"Did something happen last night?" she asked softly.

Endri sighed tiredly and ran trembling hands through his fluffy, sleep-mussed hair, pacing about the room. He finally stopped in front of the mirror, staring into the eyes of his reflection, as if deciding his fate. He raised a shaking finger and ran it in slow circles upon the surface of the glass, causing it to ripple like disturbed water. Pushing his whole hand in, he moved as if he were about to leave.

"Wait!" Claire shouted, halting him. "If something is wrong, please tell me. I want to help."

He stood with his back to her for a long while in silence, returning to running his fingers over the glass. At long length, he spread his arms wide and leaned his hands on either side of the mirror, looking down at his feet. Claire thought he looked like he had just been defeated in a long and hard battle.

"Do-uh do you ever have nightmares?" came his muffled, shaking voice. He sounded so tired.

"Occasionally," she answered, sitting down on the couch.

Endri turned and released the wall. Walking over and plopping down next to her, he fidgeted with his hands. He ran them through his hair, cracked his knuckles, straightened his boxers out, crossed and uncrossed his legs.

Endri was a nervous wreck.

Claire reached out and ran a calming hand along his shoulders, feeling the corded muscles bunch and ripple under her fingers with intense tension. "Are you having nightmares?" she whispered, awed that something as simple as that could reduce him to a quivering, scared man.

The ghost shook his head and chuckled almost calmly, unnerving Claire to no end. "Do you ever wake up feeling that whatever was in your dream will still be there because it isn't finished with you?"

Claire silently gasped. "I I must say, my dreams aren't _that_ intense."

He rubbed his hands together. "Yes, well I seem to have started having these nightmares again."

"Again?"

"I used to have them a long time ago. But they haven't come back for many years now until recently. This past week it's been like hell for me. Every night, it's almost the same thing." His hands found his hair again. "I don't understand _why_."

Claire continued to rub his shoulders. "You're probably just stressed out about something. Maybe Kyle being all beaten up?"

"Yes, but Kyle is almost healed now," he said, shaking his head. "Another month or two, and he will be fully recovered. I'm not worried about him anymore."

"Maybe you're having difficulties at home? In the Neitherworld? Are you fighting with anyone?"

Endri paused. "Perhaps that is it" he said slowly. "My father and I aren't on the best of terms at this moment."

"Ah! There, you see? All figured out!" She smiled.

He remained silent, however, still brooding about it. "I don't know"

"Well, I tell you what whenever you need to, come to me. If you need to stay over, just do it. I don't mind now that I can be _expecting_ it." She finished with a smirk worthy of Endri.

"_Hn_ sorry about that. I wasn't thinking, I guess."

"Well, you're always welcome here. Tell you what! Come back tonight, and after I get off work, we'll give a go at relaxing you. That's really all you need."

Endri smiled, at last calming down. Maybe things _would_ be okay after all. "You are too kind."

"No sweat. I have to be at work at two today, and I'm going to start getting ready around 12:30. It's" she paused, looking at the clock, "9:44 right now. Want breakfast?"

At that moment, Endri's stomach decided to answer for him by gurgling loudly. "I think so," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Claire laughed. "Come-on. I think I'll actually _cook_ this morning. Eggs, sausage, toast and milk?"

Endri got up and followed at the mention of food. "Sounds delicious. I will change while you cook."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," she giggled, feeling the blush creep back into her cheeks.

The ghost side-stepped out of sight as Claire entered the kitchen, then immediately stepped back into view, this time fully clothed.

The blonde didn't seem to notice at first. "Forget someth--" she cut herself off as she stared. "Wow, _that_ was fast."

Endri shrugged, smiled and sat at the kitchen table, crossing his booted foot over his opposite knee and leaning back, supporting his head with his hands.

Claire soon had the meal cooked, and they ate it up like starving animals. They talked about this and that, and soon it was time for Claire to get ready and leave for work.

She walked out the door saying, "I'll see you tonight after ten. You can stay here as long as you want in the meantime. See you then!" With that, she left and locked the door. Her footsteps faded down the hall, and the ding of the elevator signaled her completely gone.

Endri sat on the couch and stared at the blank television in thought, nervously bouncing his knee. Now that Claire had left, his worries returned tenfold. Briefly, he considered why. The girl must give him some sort of calming reinforcement he hadn't noticed before. This was starting to not look good. He didn't depend on her constant presence, did he? No. Certainly not. And the moment he _did_ begin to sense a need for her, he would distance himself from her immediately. Yes, good idea. But what about her, then? Would she miss him? Or, more importantly, would he miss _her?_

Who cares?

Endri shook his head. His thoughts were drifting off target. He concentrated on the meaning of his nightmares and stared at the blank television. He sat and stared unblinking all day, but only an hour seemed to pass for him. The front door opened again, and a slightly ragged Claire shuffled in, dropping her things by the door and locking it.

Endri looked over and blinked in recognition. "What are you doing back so soon? You only left about an hour ago."

Claire laughed tiredly. "Riiiiight. I've been gone over eight hours, Endri. Where have you been?"

The ghost looked over at the clock quickly then settled back down. "I must have 'zoned off'."

"_Man_. You really _are_ stressed out," she said, removing her shoes and work vest.

He stared down at his hands. "Maybe so" _I haven't done that in a long time maybe I really am under a lot of stress. But what exactly am I stressed about?_

"Come-on, then. I'm going to relax you no matter what!"

Claire soon had the living room moved around and set up with at least ten candles burning, all the same fragrance so as not to get a mixed scent that would give one a headache. The lights were turned off to give the room a soft candlelit glow that was easy on the eyes and calming. The coffee table was pushed farther away from the couch and rested up against the television stand. It was adorned with most of the candles. Soft music from the "Pure Moods" album floated out of the standing speakers on either side of the stereo, perfectly topping off the calm mood.

Endri stood next to the couch and gazed at the surroundings skeptically. "Are you sure this will help to calm me?"

"You'll be sleeping like a baby in no time," she said, lighting the last candle. "There! Hang on, I'll be right back." She disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a glass of milk in hand. "Here, I want you to drink this."

He took the glass from her and noticed how warm it was. "Warm milk?"

"It'll make you sleepy. Come here." She sat on the couch and pointed to the floor at her feet. "Sit right there between my knees."

He raised an eyebrow. "_That_ will help me relax?" _More like stress me even more!_ he thought nervously.

Claire rolled her eyes. "No. I'm going to brush your hair and rub your shoulders some, okay?"

He shrugged and went to sit down. "I must say, your ideas are quite--"

"Shut up and take it," she grunted, pulling him down the rest of the way.

Endri almost spilled his milk, but was able to save it. He took a few swigs of it before placing it on the floor next to him. Feeling Claire's knees pushing up against his sides unnerved him a little. He had not been this close to a human girl in a _very_ long time.

_Oh, please let me not make a fool of myself._

Claire started off her quest for Endri's relaxation by cracking her knuckles and wrapping her slender digits around his shoulders, digging in a bit to work the muscles that were _very_ tense.

"Geez, Endri, relax! It's like you're coiled to strike here."

"Sorry."

He managed to relax some, and after some time, Claire's hands massaged away much tension, making him slouch a bit backward.

"That's much better. How're you feeling?"

"Mmmhummm" he mumbled with his eyes closed.

Claire smiled and reached over for her hairbrush. She began brushing his soft blonde strands slowly. "How's that?"

He leaned more into her unconsciously. "Mmmm"

She almost grinned, she was so happy. It made her feel so good to be able to help Endri with a problem. And for once, he looked totally at ease. His often stern, unmovable features were relaxed, and a soft smile played at his lips. His eyes were closed, and it almost looked like he was sleeping already. Claire mused that he looked like a little boy like that.

She continued brushing his hair, and soon began to try brushing it into styles. She brushed it all straight back, then all to one side, then, feeling daring, attempted to make pigtails. Endri was so relaxed, he was almost asleep and didn't notice her sneaky playing. She parted his hair into two sections, one on each side, then noticed something on his exposed neck. It was flat, black and had no definite shape.

"Eww what's that on the back of your neck?"

Endri's hand flew back to feel for it. "What?" he asked, his voice a bit scratchy from being tired. He felt it and began pulling at it to get it off, but only succeeded in stretching it longer. Claire gasped and wiggled all the way up onto the couch, drawing her knees to her chest. The ghost stood up and stepped a few feet away still tugging at the black stringy mass.

"What _is_ this?!"

He gave a final yank and pulled it all off. Light didn't seem to be able to touch the black glob that rested in his hand. It moved and felt like Jell-O. He leaned closer to examine it when it began to "melt" and slither down his hand to his wrist, coating them completely! Endri shouted in alarm then pain as it seemed to burn the skin it touched.

"Endri!" Claire shouted.

The ghost ignored her, trying to concentrate. It was halfway up his forearm now, and he grunted painfully, gripping his elbow with his left hand. He saw the quickest way to deal with it and began to glow a bright blue. His whole body glowed the brilliant pale color all except for the part covered with the thick goo. Claire gasped at seeing the change in him, but he ignored it, concentrating on his problem. He would answer questions later.

A blue ring encircled his upper right arm and moved down quickly, passing over the black stuff as a test. It was slightly singed and slowed its progress. Endri shot another ring down his arm, and the blackness stopped progressing altogether, jiggling painfully. He shot one more ring that moved slowly down his arm, burning the stuff away as it passed, leaving nothing behind. Gasping in relief, he fell to his knees, panting. Claire ran up and knelt beside him.

"Are you all right?!"

Endri nodded slowly at first, then faster. "Yes yes, I'm fine."

"What _was_ that stuff?"

He shook his head, still panting. "I don't know."

That time Claire believed that he didn't know and shook a bit. "Endri I'm scared."

He looked over at her then reached over and pulled her to him, hugging her in strong arms. "It's all right. I won't let anything hurt you." He ran his hands up and down her body, feeling carefully.

"What are you doing?" she asked, thinking he may be desperate to try to get fresh with her at a time like this.

"Checking for more of that stuff" he answered, looking her over. When he finished, he said, "There isn't anything on you and no more on me after that. Hmm," he hummed. "It seemed almost alive. Like I was hurting it."

"But what was it doing on your neck?"

Endri shook his head, biting his lip. "I don't know unless it was spying on us. It didn't attack me until it was found, after all." Claire shivered, and he pulled her in tighter. "It's gone now, don't worry."

"Please don't leave me alone tonight" she begged quietly.

"I wouldn't think of it."

Claire gave him another squeeze, then pulled away awkwardly. She sat back down on the couch, watching Endri who still sat on the floor.

"How did you do that blue glow thing?" 

Endri smiled, silently thanking her for the change of subject. Man-eating black goo was something he just didn't want to talk about or even _think_ about for that matter.

He shrugged. "That was my energy in physical form."

"Does it just burn things?"

"No. I can do just about anything with it."

"Like?"

Endri looked up to the ceiling in thought. "Like create solid objects from the matter around me, um turn myself into whatever I want. Hell, I could power a nuclear factory for a whole day without becoming tired."

Claire went wide-eyed. "Really? You can change your shape?"

He shrugged. "If I wanted to."

She became even more excited. "You mean if you wanted to be like like a _chair_, you could?"

He smirked. "Only if I _wanted_ to."

"Show me!"

"I am not becoming a chair, woman," he laughed.

"Something else, then! Like like" she grinned, "like a tiger!"

"A tiger?"

"Oh, I love tigers! Please?! Show me!" she begged, bouncing like a little girl on the couch.

Endri laughed at her foolishness. "Oh, why not? I could use some change of pace." Yes, perhaps if he used his energy _this_ way, he could douse the intense need to have it released. And if the need to use it was gone, then he would not have to worry about it building up on him again. Maybe he should exercise his energy like this more often and keep away from the nightmares?

"_Whoo-hoo!_" Claire cheered, grabbing her feet and staring at her ghostly friend, grinning.

He spun around and stood on all fours. "You'll owe me for this."

"Yes! Yes! Okay!" she agreed, nodding violently. Endri thought she might get brain damaged, she nodded so hard.

He bared his teeth as they grew longer and more pointed, then growled loudly before his whole body, within five seconds, morphed into a big cat with black stripes and _blue_ fur?

"Oh, _wow!_" Claire gasped, almost falling off the couch from leaning over too far.

Endri chuckled as he sat down on his rump. "I trust you are happy now?"

"You can still talk!" She grinned and clapped her hands.

"Of course I can," he scoffed. "I _am_ still me. I just look a little different."

Claire giggled. "Why blue fur?"

"Blue?" He looked down at himself. "_Ahem_ slight miscalculation." He shook his body as if shaking off water, and his coloring changed. "Better?"

She snickered. "Grey now?"

Endri looked at himself again and huffed. "I'm a little out of practice. Take it or leave it."

Claire slipped off the couch and slowly crawled on all fours up to the ghost-turned-tiger. She reached up and gently stroked the fur on his shoulder as he turned his great head and went a bit wide-eyed at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

She stared at him starry-eyed. "I've never been this close to a real tiger before."

He smirked at her, amazingly. "I am not a _real_ tiger; I just look like one."

Claire shrugged. "Good enough for me." She raised her hand toward his head. "Can I?"

The great cat sighed and lowered his head into her hand. She pet his soft fur and scratched behind his ears, and, a minute later, heard a soft, throaty purr escape Endri's mouth. His eyes were closed, and he looked very much like he was enjoying himself.

"You're purring!" she squeaked in surprise.

He immediately stopped. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you were! I heard you!"

He looked away, embarrassed. "You must have been hearing things." He growled a bit then. "Are you finished with me like this?"

Claire slumped. "Aww you gotta turn back now? Can you only do it for so long?"

"This isn't some fantasy story. There are no rules or setbacks. I will stay in this form as long as I want. No less, no more," he said, turning back to face her.

"So you can stay like this all night?" she asked sneakily.

"If I wanted," he replied, wondering where she was going with that.

"Could you please?" she asked excitedly, startling him. "I want to sleep with you like this."

Endri stared at her with wide cat eyes. "E-Excuse me?!"

"You're just like my little stuffed tigers, only bigger! Please! I want to cuddle up to you; you're so soft!"

"You're _serious?_" he asked incredulously. Claire nodded, unconsciously holding her hands as if she were begging. He sighed. "I don't believe I'm even _considering_ this" She gave him huge, glossy puppy-eyes. "Oh oh, all right. Just stop looking at me like that," he relented at last.

Claire squealed happily, and Endri's ears perked up. He stared down her L-shaped hallway with great interest.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"_Shhh_"

She zipped up and sat quietly, waiting for him to say something.

In his regular form, Endri's hearing was much more acute than a human's, but now in his tiger state, his hearing had quadrupled in accuracy. He heard something.

"Listen carefully," he whispered, never taking his eyes off of the small hall, "stay here and do not move. No matter what you hear, don't follow me. Understand?"

Claire nodded nervously, and Endri stood up on all fours, stalking back the hallway to her computer room.

Two men climbed into Claire's computer room window very ungracefully. One was already inside and helping the other in. They were quite the noisy duo, cursing and mumbling and bumping into things.

The one climbing in looked over his partner's shoulder and saw Endri, still in his rather _large_ tiger form, sitting in the center of the room staring at them.

"M-M-M-Mike" the guy stuttered.

Mike was still trying to pull him in. "What?"

"T T T L L L" he stammered, pointing over his friend's shoulder.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Mike asked in a hushed voice. His friend whimpered and pointed behind him again. Mike finally turned around and saw Endri baring his teeth, almost grinning. His mouth unhinged for a second before he slowly backed away, pushing his friend back out the window.

"G-Good kitty. Nice pussy that's right niiiice pussy. We'll just be leaving now. You be a good kitty and stay stay staaaaaaay"

Endri growled.

Mike squealed and pushed his friend out the window, and the guy fell onto the fire escape outside. Mike leapt out the window headfirst as Endri rushed up and swiped his claws over they guy's rear, shredding the seat of his pants, but not cutting his skin. The terrified thief screamed and fell face first onto the fire escape, scrambled into an upright position, then ran down the two flights of steps, jumping the last few to the ground and running off in the same direction his friend had chosen.

Endri watched them leave, then shut the window and "fixed" the lock with a little blue spark of his energy.

Endri the tiger came trotting back into the living room chuckling and laid down in front of Claire as if he was returning to lay at the feet of his owner.

She heard the voices, growling and screaming, but didn't let on. "So what happened?"

"Just had to chase away some mice. Everything is fine."

She smiled knowingly to herself and pet Endri's head again. She yawned. "Man, I had such a long day. Are you tired yet?" His answer was a huge toothy yawn as she stood and walked toward her bedroom. "Coming, _tiger?_" She winked back at him before disappearing into her room, giggling.

Endri stood up, shaking his great cat head. "I'll never live this down. She'd better appreciate this." He padded into her room to see she had already changed into a pair of blue plaid pajamas and was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. He leapt up onto the mattress and pawed at the pillow on his side before laying down upright, cat-style, with his head on the pillow. Claire laid down beside him and draped her arm across his shoulders, snuggling closer.

"Thank you" she whispered before drifting off.

Endri turned his head slightly and nuzzled his chin into her hair.

_No problem._

A dimly lit bar in the middle of New York City held many rough characters. You were not allowed inside without a tattoo, and you had to have committed at least one criminal offense that ended in jail-time. Even _police_ were afraid to come near that section of town.

In that particular bar sat two middle-aged men doing their best to get as drunk as possible.

"I just can't believe that person had a _tiger_ in their apartment!" one said to the other. "I mean, who keeps _tigers_ as _pets?!_"

"Come-on, Mike, you know how messed up some people are in this city. Really, we shouldn't be surprised," his friend replied in a bit of a drunken buzz. He took another shot of vodka from the bartender.

Mike picked at the loose peanuts on the counter and tossed them at the glass bottles behind the bar, enjoying the small "tink" noise when he hit one. The bartender just scowled at him, crossing his arms.

"Whatever that guy's got in there must be important to keep a freakin' _tiger_ to protect it," he mused, nursing his bottle of imported beer.

"Maybe he just likes cats?" his friend suggested, eating the peanuts instead of throwing them.

Mike took another big swig of his beer. "He likes cats, John? Gimme a break! I bet he's got _millions_ stashed in that place."

"Then why live in that dumpy building if he's got millions?"

"To keep up appearances of course! See, who would guess that he's a millionaire livin' in a dump like that? All the security he needs is the tiger cuz no one but us would think to rob the place."

John looked downcast at his newly-filled shot glass. "Does that mean we're petty?"

"Of course not! Cuz now we're goin' back an' rob the place blind!" Mike laughed and gulped more beer.

"What about the tiger?" John asked. He took another shot and hissed as it burned his throat on the way down.

"We'll kill it," his friend shrugged.

John turned and put a shaking hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mike now you know tigers are an endangered species. I'd hate to destroy such a beautiful creature."

Mike nodded drunkenly, pursing his lips. "Okay, okay. I'll think o' somethin' else." He polished off his bottle and slammed it back to the counter, suddenly having a mood swing. "_Haha!_ We'll show that big pussy cat who's on top o' the food chain!"

Both men laughed as they stumbled out of the bar, arm in arm, in a more than medium buzz.

Hours ticked by, and their sleeping positions had changed. Claire laid on her back with an arm draped over Endri's furry head that now rested upon her stomach, and one of his paws was draped over her hips. As he slept, his ears still twitched and picked up every little noise from his surroundings. He had gotten used to the ambiance of cars going by outside by now and was subconsciously searching out any other sounds out of the ordinary. A loud - to him - crack jerked him awake, and he stared toward the open bedroom door.

_Those two are fools if they came back._

Even as he thought it, he knew it was them again; as if the loud cursing, mumbling and shuffling wasn't a clue. Endri slowly got up from the bed so as not to disturb Claire's slumber and stalked back into the computer room on the other side of the apartment.

As soon as he entered, a silenced shot pierced his ears as well as his chest near his head. He flinched and turned to the side, exposing his profile, and another shot landed in his left hind leg. A roar of anger later, and Endri was lunging for the two drunken thieves, swiping with claws and teeth.

One thief, Mike, swung the butt-end of his rifle around and cracked Endri on the side of the head. He was dazed for a moment before his vision cleared, and he swiped at the gun as Mike swung it again, shattering it to pieces.

John had already scurried out the window at that point, and Mike was trying to join him. Endri roared and raked his claws down his back, leaving light bloody grooves in his skin. Mike screamed and fell out the window, rolling down all three stories of steps on the fire escape and landing roughly on the ground. John helped him up, and they hobbled off quickly.

Endri closed and "fixed" the window's lock again just before a heavy dizzy spell hit him. Claire rushed in and gasped when he stumbled to the side, almost falling down.

"What happened?!"

"G-Guess I didn't" he began, taking a moment to breathe heavily and try to stop swaying on his paws, "get rid of the mice well enough came back."

Claire ran over to him and knelt down, reaching for his hind leg and pulling something out of it. She pulled another something from his chest, but it didn't register in his blurry vision what they were.

"Tranquilizer darts?" she mused.

Endri's eyes further defocused, and he staggered to the side. She reached out for him and led him forward. "Come-on back to bed with you. You can sleep the effects off in comfort."

The tiger growled softly. "Didn't expect tranqs off guard"

"_Shhh_ just get into bed and rest," she said, practically dragging him back into her bedroom.

He could only get his front paws up onto the mattress before he completely lost his strength. Claire had to push with all her might on his rump to get him onto the bed. He lay sprawled out, breathing heavily.

"Th-Thank" he began before slumping unconscious.

Clare smiled and pet his soft fur. "No thank _you_."

She continued to pet him and watched as his whiskers and ears twitched from time to time. His soft belly rose and fell with each breath he took, and his breaths puffed through his half open maw and cooled her hand when she held it near. Soon, she became overcome with sleep as well and laid next to him, snuggling close and nuzzling his soft fur.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Can anyone say "AWWW!!" ^_^ Poor Endri, he got all messed up. But not to worry, things are just fine now.  
  
"I can't believe you, woman!"  
  
Uh oh...  
  
"You turn me into a tiger, then let me get shot with tranquilizer darts?! I'm not a _real_ animal, you know!"  
  
Well, you _are_ pretty cute as a tiger...and I have sketches to prove it. ^_~  
  
"ARG! Women! I will NEVER understand them!" Endri storms off in a huff.  
  
Hehe! He's so cute when he's mad! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And what was that? A strange black blob was hiding on Endri's neck? Where did it come from? What does it mean? Are Endri's nightmares somehow connected? Find out all this and more, next time on _BJA - Dark Shadows_!! Dun du dunn!  
  
*quiet voice from off in distance* _Reviews are welcome..._


	12. Chapter 11: Frisky

Sorry it's been a while since my last update. Things happen, ya know. I hope everyone will like this new chapter! Thanks for the reviews I got too! Thank you Windra and belle beauty! *hugs*  
  
Now, the next chapter awaits!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Frisky 

The next morning was Saturday, and Endri and Claire rose around ten. The ghost quickly returned to his usual humanoid state, much to Claire's disliking. She rather liked him in that soft fuzzy form that so contrasted his normal disposition. But, she had to admit, he was so much more handsome as a man. Wiping those thoughts away quickly, she told herself she shouldn't think that way about him, that even though he was incredibly attractive, he was _still_ dead much to her disappointment.

Endri stayed rather groggy for the rest of the morning; a side effect of the tranquilizers. He sat quietly through breakfast, only mumbling yes or no answers. Claire finally realized that he was in no talking mood, so she relented a little.

When they finished milling around the apartment, Endri expressed intense desire to return to the Neitherworld, not taking no for an answer and grabbing Claire. He yanked her through the mirror with him and popped up right outside the Roadhouse doors.

"I swear, I've seen this stupid commercial so many times" Kyle grumbled as he watched NTV, short for Neitherworld Television. Unwilling, but unable to help himself, he sang along to the jingle at the end of the ad. "'Jean LaFeat's Feet Treats for feet that can't be beat!'" He paused as the announcer belched. "'With Toejam!'" he echoed the television, then laughed at his own silliness.

The front door opened and Endri sauntered in, Claire immediately behind him. Kyle looked up from the television and grinned.

"Endri! Where've ya been? You just disappeared on us." As soon as he saw Claire, he stopped dead. "My, my, what have we here? Is this the girl I've heard rumors about? Of stealing the heart of the one and only Endri?" he asked, getting up and limping over, extending his left hand as his right was _still_ in a cast. "My name's Kyle, my dear, what's yours?"

Endri grunted, affirming that his heart was _not_ in her hands, but Claire blushed at the compliment as Kyle took her hand and kissed the top of it genteelly.

"I'm Claire. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"I bet Endri's a great storyteller, eh?" he laughed, play punching his friend's arm. "You should ask _me_ any questions about our adventures I'm sure to give you a much more _realistic_ view of myself."

"I'll do that," she giggled.

Endri silently watched the two exchange banter and bristled a bit at Kyle. He immediately stifled his anger, knowing it not right to feel that way about something that was not even his. It further angered him that he would even think of her like that. He had been doing it a lot lately and would have to stop.

"Hold still," he grumbled to Kyle, cutting into their conversation. He bent down and began systematically searching his friend's body, from bottom to top.

Kyle was surprised at Endri's sudden action at first, then joked, "Uh Endri, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not attracted to you."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"What's up? Hopefully not you."

Claire giggled, and Endri glared up at her. She stopped immediately, rolling her eyes to the side innocently.

"Last night, I found a black substance hiding on my neck. When I tried to remove it, it attacked me."

"Really?" Kyle asked, instantly interested in where this was going. "Do you still have it?"

"No, I had to destroy it." He backed away from his friend. "There isn't anything on you. I don't understand. Nothing was on her either," he mused, nodding in Claire's direction.

"Too bad you don't have any left. I'd love to look at it."

At that moment. Beetlejuice walked into the room from the hallway in the back and waved. His little skyworm, Avo, was perched, as always, on his shoulder. The little thing never seemed to leave his side.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

Endri grinned at Kyle. "I know you _too_ well, my friend." He turned and waved toward Beetlejuice. "Father, come here."

The ghoul walked over scratching his pet's wings. "Yeah?"

"Endri wants to get frisky with you. _Haha!_"

Beetlejuice looked at his son questioningly. "Huh?"

"Ignore him," Endri mumbled, bending down to repeat his search on his father.

"You're not gay, are you, son?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Endri stood up, fuming. "_Da-ad!_"

"_Haha!_ At least you called me 'dad'!" Beetlejuice laughed.

The ghost huffed and continued to search his father, coming to a dead stop when he reached the back of his neck. A black splotch sat there, hiding. He pointed it out to Kyle, and the human ogled it.

"Go into the kitchen and bring me a glass jar with a lid, quickly," Endri ordered Claire. She nodded and ran off.

"Will someone tell me what's going on, please?" Beetlejuice asked, his voice slightly muffled as his head was bent over and his hair covered it.

"Just hold still," Endri mumbled.

Claire soon rushed back into the living room with a medium-sized jar and held it up for Endri.

"Hold it out" he instructed. She held the jar out as he slowly reached up, yanked the goo off of his father's neck and dropped it in the jar before anyone could even blink.

"OW!" Beetlejuice howled.

Claire screwed the lid on quickly, and as soon as it was tight, Kyle grabbed the jar from her and brought it up to his eyes.

"Incredible! It's like light doesn't even touch it!"

"That's what I said," Endri concurred.

Beetlejuice stared at it. "That was on me?" he asked, bringing a hand up to rub his neck. "I didn't even know."

Endri smirked. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

His father blushed a bit. "Well Lyds hasn't been here for a few days, so"

Endri's smirk grew, and Kyle chuckled as he walked back the hall and upstairs to his room - and equipment - planning on studying his new obsession.

The blonde ghost looked around. "Where's Jacques?"

"Prob'ly joggin' again," Beetlejuice shrugged.

"We need to check him out too."

"What _is_ that stuff anyway?"

Endri shook his head slowly, softly nipping at his bottom lip. "I don't know."

  
  
  
**********  
  
A nicely rounded chapter. Jokes, intregue, and plot development. Yeah. I liked it. ^_^ Stay tuned next time as Lydia steps back in the scene, we hear an interesting account of history from Endri's pov, the plot gets even thicker, and a famlliar old face shows up! All this, next time on _BJ Afterlife - Dark Shadows_!! *ending credits roll by* 


	13. Chapter 12: Discoveries in A Jar

Thank you for your reviews of my last chapter! Ahh, I feel so warm and squishy. It might be the heat and humidity, but I think it's the kind reviews. So, again, thank you. For anyone's questions on the black stuff, the answers will come in time.  
  
I'm not gonna hold ya back anymore. You are free! Free to read on! ^_^  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Discoveries In A Jar 

In a comfortable pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top, Lydia sat curled up on her black leather couch. She was half draped over the arm, hovering over a bowl of Count Chocula cereal. The noon news was playing on the television, and she found herself drawn in as she shoveled spoonful after spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"_A veterinary clinic was broken into last evening by several unknown perpetrators_," the announcer began. "_Staff reported only a tranquilizer shotgun and darts missing. Investigators suspect the paraphernalia may be used as a drug. Since the recent trend of citizens using 'K', the street name for the drug that puts animals to sleep, it is believed that a new trend of drug abuse will include animal tranquilizers. We have Doctor Killbourne on the phone with us this afternoon to discuss this possible new trend. Doctor?_"

"_Yes, Tom_"

"Man," Lydia mumbled, shaking her head, "Things just get worse and worse in this city."

The doorbell rang, and she left her cereal bowl perched on the arm of the couch as she went to answer the door. Charles and Delia stood in the entryway when she opened it, both with large smiles plastered to their faces. Charles' wasn't as fake as Delia's was, though.

"Dad! Delia! What brings you guys here?" Lydia asked with genuine surprise.

"Oh, you know I can't stay away from the city too long, Lydia, dear," Delia purred, stepping past her stepdaughter.

Charles had a little more restraint and waited at the door to be invited in. Lydia ushered him inside, and it was then that she noticed that they carried large plastic shopping bags. And was that a pet carrier her father had in his hand?

"How's work been, Pumpkin?" he asked, placing his bags next to the couch, careful not to knock over Lydia's bowl.

His daughter eyed them both. "Good. I turned in another big project a few days ago, and I'm waiting for the returns on it. They said in a few months I'll have a big shoot to do on location in England," she said with just a bit of excitement.

"Your first big shoot!" Charles exclaimed, claiming Lydia's excitement for her. "That's great, Pumpkin! What's the subject?"

She grinned. "Europe's Medieval Castles."

"I'm so proud of you!" her father gushed, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yes, Lydia, you're doing much better than I expected," Delia said, saccharine dripping from her voice so thickly, Charles and Lydia _knew_ she was laying it on. "I'm quite proud of the effort you're putting into this."

Lydia rolled her eyes and didn't even turn to face her stepmother. "Thanks, Delia." A soft mewing caught her attention. "Is that a cat?" she asked, pointing to the pet carrier.

Charles leaned over and opened it allowing _Percy_ to pad out! The thin, almost starved-looking black cat sniffed cautiously around the carpet and bottom of the couch, then apparently picked up Lydia's scent for a black streak was all they saw until Lydia giggled and pet the top of Percy's head. The cat had jumped into her arms so fast, no one saw it but her.

"Percy!" she exclaimed, petting the soft fur behind his ears. "Why did you bring him?"

Delia paused her nosing about the apartment long enough to say, "Honestly, we can't take care of him anymore. It's too much of a hassle for me and your father."

_Right. Too much hassle for just **you** maybe_, Lydia thought.

"So we brought him for you to take care of," she finished.

_They don't know I can't have pets!_ Lydia thought quickly. _What should I do? Delia will certainly give him to uncaring people or even a pound! I can't have that I know!_ "I'm sure Percy would love to stay here, right?" she asked the little cat.

"Mrrrrow!" he answered in his own way. It was probably his happiest meow in years.

Lydia giggled and pet him even more.

"We bought all new cat supplies for you, Pumpkin, so you wouldn't have the old smelly ones in your nice place."

"Thanks, Dad."

"'Leave these people alone,' I said. 'What have they done to you, you who dwell so far away?'" Endri stood before Claire with his foot propped upon his father's coffee table leaning on one knee and staring at her intensely. Claire sat on the couch across from him, completely captivated. "The man in charge stepped forward and eyed me, assessing the possible danger I posed to him and his troops. Of course, then I was just a skinny teenager and very inexperienced. He knew I could do nothing should he give the command to attack. 'Well, young sir,' he finally said, 'you and these people seem to be in my way. I've come a long way to take this land for my king.' 'This is _their_ land!' I shouted. 'You have no right here! Be gone!' To that, he laughed. 'I like you, young man. You are hot-headed and foolhardy, but very brave. Join me, and you will reap the bounties of being a soldier in my army.'"

Claire gasped in awe. "You didn't join him, did you?!"

He chuckled and leaned closer. "Of course not. I told him kindly to get out of Iceland or there would be hell to pay."

"I bet you kicked his ass, right?" she asked, grinning.

His half smile faded, and he looked downcast. "No I didn't."

Claire's smile fell as well. "What happened?"

Endri stood straight and maneuvered around the coffee table to sit next to her. He sat silent for a moment, contemplating his past.

"It was my first real battle, and I wasn't expecting it to be like it was," he began only to pause at that point. "It was a massacre. All my friends all of them fell to the enemy's swords and arrows. All but a scarce few and I survived, and I only because I _could not_ fall no matter how much I wanted to. But they couldn't kill what was already dead, and I began to curse myself for being so. They captured what remained of us and shipped us back to their country as prisoners of war to be publicly tortured and executed. Through some cunning and trickery on my part, I was able to free most of them, though, and we all fled to England." He stopped again, allowing silence to pervade the room. A small bit of respect for his passed friends. Claire kept quiet, not knowing what to say, and not wanting to press him further. "Eventually," he began again, "my physical wounds healed I cannot scar, you know. But there are still some scars left over even if they can't be seen."

"Is that why you don't hang around too many people? Because you're afraid to get close to them and lose them?"

"_Humph_" he grunted. "It's also why I haven't gone in search of my old friends here, and it may surprise you, woman, but there are many things I fear and many things I can and must not do because of it but I don't frighten easily anymore. I have lost so much in my time and gained just as much. If I had to do it all over, I would make the same decisions and mistakes I did before. I believe everything I have worked for will be worth it in the end. And look at what I have now." He spread his arms wide as if to hold everything before him. "I have a home. My father back, and" he lifted his silver beetle pendant into his line of sight, "a piece of my mother. I have Kyle, and I" he trailed off, stopping before he went too far.

"Do you love him?" Claire asked quietly, with an almost sad hint in her voice and butterflies in her stomach.

Endri paused a moment, deep in thought, then nodded firmly. "I love him as a brother, and he's as close to me as if he really was. I would gladly give myself up for the sake of his life. Even though, in the grander scope of things, a mortal's life-span is like the tick of a second hand and not really worth trying to prolong I don't believe so." He chuckled softly then, suddenly finding something funny. "If you think I care about him in a romantic sense, you are mistaken. I have always been partial to women." The light mood fell just as quickly as it came. "Even if they are not partial to me"

Claire opened her mouth to ask why he would say such a thing when Kyle caught their attention as he came from the back hallway with the jar of black goo in his hand and smiling. No one seemed to notice how long he had been standing there.

"Hey, you two."

"Did you find anything?" Endri asked, standing.

Kyle nodded. "Some very interesting things. Look here," he said, handing the jar to his friend, "Whatever it is, it isn't alive _or_ dead. The best way I can classify it is to say it's a solid shadow."

Endri frowned, confused. "A shadow?"

"Think for a second. What causes shadows?"

Claire piped up for that one. "When something is blocking a source of light, a shadow is cast of the object," she rattled off, quite proud of herself for pulling it off the top of her head.

Endri smirked at her.

"Exactly. A shadow is a direct result of an absence of light. Look at it. You and I both said light doesn't touch it. A tangible shadow," Kyle concluded.

Endri raised the jar to his eyes and hummed thoughtfully. Through the jar, he saw the distorted shape of Jacques walking in the front door at that moment, a white towel draped over his shoulder blades.

"_Bonjour, mes amis_! 'Ow is everyone?" he greeted. A jar was leveled to his eye sockets, and he stared through it at Endri's warped face.

"Have you seen something like this on your person recently?" he asked.

Jacques studied the contents of the jar carefully, trying to place it. "Ah, no, my friend. I am sorry."

Endri squinted suspiciously at the skeleton's eyes, and a second later, his hand snapped out and popped Jacques skull off his spine. Claire screamed, at the sight, and Endri had to shield his sensitive ears with a skull on one side and a glass jar on the other.

"Be quiet, woman, he is fine." He dropped the skull down into view and looked inside from the base.

"I beg your pardon, _monsieur_!" Jacques said in his hands.

"Don't worry, Jacques. It's for your greater health," Kyle chuckled.

Endri handed the jar off to Kyle, who sat it on the coffee table, then carefully detached the skeleton's jawbone and reached inside. He felt around for a second, then recoiled with a shout of pain, drawing his hand out covered in black goo. His hand and arm shook with pain, but he handed Jacques' skull back to his body before running out the front door. Everyone followed, including Beetlejuice who heard his son's howl of pain and came running. The ghost thrust his shadow-covered arm into the sky, and a blue ring radiated down it, burning the black stuff as it passed over. He felt relief as it sizzled and burned to nothing, leaving his skin looking shriveled like it had been immersed in water for an hour.

"Incredible!" Kyle shouted, running up to his friend. "You okay, man?"

Endri nodded as Claire trotted up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I'm fine," he whispered to her. Louder, he said, "We know one of its weaknesses. It can be burned by our energy."

A crash jolted everyone's attention back to the Roadhouse, and they all scurried back inside to see what the cause was. Beetlejuice's skyworm was wrestling with the piece of shadow from the broken jar. In a flash, Avo _ate_ it!

"And apparently, worms find them appetizing too," Kyle mumbled, surprised. "There goes my sample."

Avo flitted up into the air and glided towards Beetlejuice happily. He landed on the ghoul's shoulder and nuzzled his neck, gripping gently with his wings.

Kyle watched it all chuckling. "What _else_ is gonna happen today?"

Lydia stumbled through the Roadhouse doors carrying large shopping bags and a pet carrier. Everyone turned and stared at her in surprise.

"What?"

Jacques, Endri, Claire, Kyle and Beetlejuice all cracked up in laughter. Well, Endri's was more of a chuckle. Jacques wandered off into the kitchen to prepare a healthy meal for himself. Kyle carefully curled into the recliner he claimed as his for the time being, and Endri and Claire took over the couch. Beetlejuice helped Lydia with her bags.

"What's with all the stuff, Babes?"

Lydia gratefully relieved her burden onto him. "My parents decided to drop by this morning," she began, bending down to open the pet carrier. "Look who they left behind." Her hands disappeared into the carrier and reemerged with Percy, who immediately hissed at Beetlejuice. "Looks like he remembers you."

A long, evil cackle emitted from his throat. "Well, hello there, kitty" Beetlejuice chuckled sadistically, slowly approaching Percy. He stopped dead when Lydia raised her hand.

"None of that. Percy is getting old now, and I don't want him keeling over because you scared him."

"I didn't know you had a cat, Lydia," Endri cut in from the couch.

Lydia made her way over to him and sat on the edge of the coffee table, petting the jittering animal. "He was my kitty when I lived with my parents, but when I moved for college and a job, he had to stay behind 'cause most apartments won't accept pets. Now it's apparent that Delia is tired of taking care of him and conveniently forgot _I can't_. Since my place won't allow pets, I thought he could stay here."

Beetlejuice stood behind her and gently rubbed at her shoulders, occasionally casting an evilly glinted eye in Percy's direction. "That's fine, Babes, but it's obvious he hates me." Percy interrupted him by hissing venomously. "I can't take care of him for ya."

"I know," she smiled. "I wasn't bringing him to you anyway." She turned to Beetlejuice's son. "Endri? Have you ever had a pet?"

"Me? A pet?" he asked wide-eyed. "I I'm not sure he'll like me. He seems skittish around the non-living. Besides I"

"Nonsense. Let him sniff you."

Hesitantly, Endri reached out with his fingers while Percy did his best to crane his neck as far as possible to catch the ghost's sent. He sniffed for a few seconds, paused to look Endri over, then mewed and licked the fingers offered and rubbed his face all over them.

"See? He likes you. I knew he would," Lydia smiled, releasing Percy. The cat jumped happily into Endri's lap to be petted.

"How did you know he would?" Endri asked in awe, petting the black animal gently.

"Because you have such a kind heart," she half-whispered to him before getting up to go through the shopping bags of cat supplies.

Endri blushed, possibly for the first time in ages and whispered, "Thank you."

  
  
  
**********  
  
It's PERCY!! The poor, skittish, black kitty that mysteriously vanishes in season 4 of the BJ cartoon! I can't remember if he was spotted once or not...eh well. He's back again, and in the care of a new owner 'cause Delia is her old self. (We all know what self THAT is. *whispers off to side* _Bitchy._) But, besides a new pet, the plot thickens even more, eh? ^_^ I'm not going to reveal anything about the next chapter, as it's a bit of a surprise. So, hope to see you tune in next time, and I hope you're all enjoying yourselves so far! 


	14. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Endri!

*hugs everyone who gave a review and read* Thank you guys! ^_^ *enjoys warm, squishy feeling again* Well, here's that surprise! Though, to some, it may not be one, as you might have guessed this was gonna happen. Sorry it's kinda short, but the next one will make up for it, promise!

  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Happy Birthday Endri! 

Real World  
Claire's Apartment, New York  
Two Months & Thirteen Days Later - November 20, 2002  
  


Endri popped through the mirror in Claire's apartment to see it completely dark. No one seemed to be home. Upon glancing around, he swore a few things were out of the ordinary, but he just couldn't place them.

"Woman?" he called out. _She said she would be home tonight._

The lights suddenly clicked on, and Claire leapt out from the entranceway shouting, "Happy birthday!"

The ghost jumped back and gripped the fabric of his shirt near his heart. He finally got a good look around and saw a yellow banner stretched across one wall that said in blocky, black magic marker letters "Happy Birthday Endri!", and he then noticed that multicolored helium balloons littered the ceiling.

Endri removed his hand from his shirt and covered his eyes, groaning. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you about my birthday."

Claire only laughed. "Don't be so stubborn, Endri! On days like today that only happen once a year, you gotta allow yourself to have fun!"

He eyed around suspiciously. "There's no one _else_ here, is there?"

"No," she giggled. "I know you'd hate me forever if I told all your friends. It's just me."

"Good," he sighed in relief and visibly relaxed.

She waved him over to the couch. "I got you a cake! Come blow out your candles!"

Sighing, he followed, knowing it would be no use to argue. Besides, she went to so much trouble. They sat on the couch, and Claire lit the candles on the cake sitting on the coffee table. The three candles were shaped like numbers. A "6", "3" and "9" sat side by side on the cake as well as cursive lettering in the blue icing that read, "Happy Birthday Endri!"

The ghost stared at the numbers curiously. "How did you know how old I was turning?"

She smiled at him, waving the match she used to light the candles in the air to extinguish the flame.

"When we first met, you told me how old you were," she giggled. "I was so surprised, the number stuck in my head, so I knew you'd be a year older than that today."

"Clever," he smirked.

Claire giggled again and began singing, "_Haaaaappy birth_-"

"No!" he shouted quickly. "No, don't sing it's embarrassing."

"No one can hear but you," she argued.

"No," he mumbled, shaking his head.

She shrugged. "Make a wish and blow out your candles, then."

"Wishes don't come true. I don't believe in making them."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Fine, fine. _Man_, you're hard to please! Blow them out already!"

Endri smirked and leaned down, blowing out the candles with one breath. Claire clapped happily, then picked up a knife and handed it to the ghost. He cut two pieces out of the cake, and they each ate one in silence. When she had finished her piece, she reached down beside the couch and pulled up a small rectangular box wrapped in bright birthday paper.

His eyes widened. "No, you did _not_ get me a present."

She grinned. "Oh yes, I _did_."

He crossed his arms and shied away, closer to his arm of the couch. "I I don't want it."

"Why not?!" she yelled, shocked and a little hurt.

"You've already given me too much. I don't deserve a present as well."

"Bull. It's too late anyway, the receipt is expired," she growled, thrusting the package at him. "Take it, Endri. Give yourself a little more credit."

He hesitantly uncrossed his arms and rested them in his lap, waiting a moment. "It's expired? How long ago did you guy this?"

She said not a word, just nudged the package against his arm.

Slowly, he reached over and took the gift from her hands, placing it in his lap to stare at it. "I I don't know what to say"

Claire shifted her gaze from the present to his face several times. It seemed like he was just content to stare at it in his lap. "Uh you _do_ know to open it, right?"

He smirked over at her. "Of course. I'm just savoring the moment, I guess."

"Go on open it," she encouraged him, smiling.

He lifted the box and inspected it from all sides. The label on top read, "To Endri, my ghostly friend". He smirked at it, then moved on. Easing his thumbs into the folds on either end of the box, he ripped them outward, popping both ends open. He slid his fingers along the underside of the paper, ripping it along the length of the box inside. The wrapping fell away to reveal a rectangular wooden box with a silver latch and hinges. He stared at it a moment before unhinging the latch and opening it.

Inside the box sat a shiny silver fife with his name engraved on the side.

Endri was speechless as his mouth had gone dry. He licked his lips, trying to hydrate them a little.

"It's a it's a fife"

Claire's grin faltered. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He looked up quickly. "No, no I mean, _yes_, it's what I wanted, but" he gazed back down into the wooden case, "I never imagined I would get it." He looked back up to Claire. "This must have been expensive."

She only shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just had to save a little more than usual. I was only thinking of you when I got it."

Endri's gaze shifted back to his gift, and his eyes glazed over, sparkling brighter than ever. "Thank you."

She smiled brightly and watched as he lifted the fife out of its case gently. He looked at it from all sides and angles as if trying to memorize its shape and feel.

"Aren't you going to try it?"

He blinked at her for a second, then back at the fife. Hesitating for only a moment, he lifted the instrument to his lips, closed his eyes and blew firmly into the mouthpiece. A beautiful middle C erupted from it and slowly faded away as he let off.

Claire released a held breath as he lowered the fife from his lips. "That was beautiful."

Endri seemed to break his subdued haze and smirked over at her. "It was only one note."

"So?" she shrugged. "It was still lovely. Can you play any songs?"

"I haven't played in so long I doubt I'd remember any notes."

"Can you try?"

Endri shrugged and thought of something he could play, finally deciding on an old, old Nordic song from when he lived in his village. Slowly, he began a melancholy tune about two friends who were inseparable. It reached an almost happy summit at one point, then dipped back into sadness as - to him - the song described the two friends being forced to fight on different sides of a war over land between their two villages. He faded the last eerily sad note off as one friend killed the other and wept over his dead body.

He knew he made many mistakes in the tone of the notes and even played the wrong notes on occasion, but Claire didn't seem to notice as she had never heard it before. She sat with her chin in her hands, staring wide-eyed at him as he lowered the fife again.

"That was so sad."

"Good." He smiled. "That's what it was meant to be."

She smiled back at him, and he pulled out a cleaning cloth from a compartment in the case and used it to clean the fife gently. He put the instrument away and held the closed case in his lap a moment. He stared at it, then drifted his eyes over to the cake and candles on the coffee table, the balloons and birthday banner, and finally, his gaze settled on Claire. He carefully set the wooden box on the table and slid over next to her. Gently, he caressed his fingers across her cheek and sunk them into her hair. She held still, not knowing what to expect.

"You have given me something irreplaceable. For that, I am grateful to you. Words don't seem appropriate" he drifted off, sliding his other arm around her back and pulling her into a gentle hug.

Claire held onto him uncertainly, feeling a bit uneasy in his chilly grip, but not really wanting it to end. It did end all too soon, though, as Endri pulled away. But before he released her completely, he whispered into her ear, "_Domo arigato gozaimasu watashi-no chiisai on'na_." He laid a feather-light kiss on her cheek near her ear and pulled away completely.

She brushed her fingers dazedly along her cheek. "Huh?"

Endri chuckled and cut more of the cake up. "If you really want to know, you'll look it up."

  
  
  
**********  
  
Aww, how sweet! Claire celebrated Endri's birthday! And what's that...seems he let down some defenses there, eh? *wink wink* Oh, just to let you know, "_Domo arigato gozaimasu watashi-no chiisai on'na_." means "Thank you very much, my little woman."  
  
Okay, next chapter, we get into some heavy crap! O_O That's right! Stay tuned for the next chapter! *hugs everyone again* Okay, I love ya, buh-bye! 


	15. Chapter 14: Broken Hearts

Wow! I wasn't expecting to get as many reviews as I did. Believe me, though, I cherished every single one! *Hugs all my reviewers and readers* Thank you so much! I can't express it enough, really. Everyone means so much to me, and your reviews really mean a lot.  
  
I won't waste much more time, but I do want to say...this chapter is pretty intense for most of my others so far. Pretty dramatic, if ya know what I mean. SO! On with the sho--err...story! ^_^

  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 - Broken Hearts 

Real World  
Central Park, New York  
Friday, Two Days Later  
  


The mid-day November sun shown bright over the park, but did little to offer warmth to the land. A chill hung in the air as two figures walked slowly through the park, not paying attention to much else but each other and their immediate surroundings. They began a trek across the platform over the pond in the center of the park, talking lightly in a happy conversation.

Claire Brewster wore a grey coat, and Endri Juice looked the same as ever in his sunglasses and leather jacket. Claire wondered occasionally if the man would _ever_ change his appearance. Would he grow old? She had so many questions that he was happy to answer, all since the time they met.

"The first time we came here, I got roped into a deal with you that I am still paying for," Endri chuckled.

A giggle was his answer at first. "Yeah that was great. I still can't believe you agreed to it, though."

"Well, I was always wondering about the opposite sex. They're very odd."

"Do you think I'm odd too?" she giggled again.

He smirked. "You were _very_ at first now you've just become strange."

"So, strange isn't as bad as odd?"

"No."

"Well that's good I guess?"

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out chuckling. Endri nodded toward a nearby bench and plopped into it even before he said anything. "Let's sit down. We've been walking for over an hour."

Claire complied and took a seat next to him, and their conversation continued. Their talk went from topic to topic, and all the while, a light, peaceful mood hung around them.

Endri glanced to the left, his sensitive hearing picking up a peculiar noise. He noticed a woman sitting alone on a bench a few decent yards away. She was crying. Thinking for a long moment, he slowly came to a decision.

"Do you know all those lessons and advice you've been giving me for the past couple months?" he asked Claire.

"Uh huh?"

He bit his lip. "I think it's time I put them to good use," he said, standing.

"W-Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"That woman is in distress," Endri explained, pointing in the girl's general direction. "I'm going to talk to her."

Without another word, he left Claire sitting on the bench. He made his way over to the crying girl and began speaking in soft tones to her. When he actually sat down next to her, Claire could stand it no more, and snuck over to a tree near their bench. She hid behind it and tried to listen in on their conversation, but the tones they spoke in were too low for her to hear well.

_Damn! I can't believe this! I-I shouldn't care! Well yes, I should! But why does it feel like he's leaving me for someone else?_ she thought desperately. _It's not fair! He's been with **me** these past few months! He should be with **me!** Even even if he **is** dead! I don't care! He's gorgeous and kind and smart and and he kissed my cheek the other day He's just everything I want! So why is he over there talking to someone else?_

_Endri's everything I've been looking for and now it looks like he's slipped through my fingers I had him and I lost him_

Unable to take it anymore, Claire burst away from the tree in tears, running back to her car in the parking lot. Endri saw her departure from the corner of his eye and frowned, but he stayed with the woman he was just beginning to calm.

One crisis at a time.

Claire sobbed as she fumbled with her keys, dropping them several times before she got them into the door and unlocked the car. She leapt in and turned the ignition, fully prepared to squeal the tires and leave, but something stopped her. She couldn't leave Endri there all alone. He could take care of himself, but how would he get back home? He would need a ride back to her apartment.

Slowly, she cut the engine. As soon as she did, her tears returned tenfold, and she curled her arms against the steering wheel and buried her face in them, sobbing brokenly. Why did things like this always happen to her? Just as she thought she had something good, it was taken away from her. She began to think it a common occurrence, but this time it hit unusually hard. The pain of loss curdled in her chest and brought forth more hot tears to sting her eyes and burn her cheeks.

She must have been crying for fifteen minutes or more and not realized it because, suddenly, the passenger door flung open and Endri plopped into the seat. He slammed the door shut and sat in silence with his arms crossed and his head bowed. His eyes were closed behind his shades in what seemed to be thought. The slight frown he usually carried on his brow was deeper than usual.

Claire froze where she was and tried not to make vocal her tears.

"You ran away."

Wracking her brain, she thought of the first plausible excuse. "I-I left something in the car," she mumbled, allowing her voice to be muffled by her arms so he couldn't hear it trembling.

"You are upset."

It obviously didn't work.

She was silent for a moment before replying, "No I'm just happy for you. I'm glad you're trying to meet new people. I-Is she nice?"

"Why are you crying then?" he asked, still not moving from his position.

"I'm so" she swallowed her tears shakily, "happy for you." Carefully, she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, then sat back into the car seat. Her gaze stayed riveted on the car's logo imbedded on the steering wheel.

Endri grunted in what she took for thought. "Take us back to the apartment."

Not a word left Claire's mouth as she started the engine and took off back to her apartment. The ride, as well as the short walk into the building, elevator ride and short walk into her front door, was silent. Claire took a seat on the left side of the couch and Endri paced back and forth in front of the mirror. He seemed to have an angry disposition as his pace became more and more aggressive.

He suddenly stopped and said, "I want to know why you ran off like you did."

Claire's reply was soft and depressive. "I told you."

"Well, I don't believe you," he hissed. She lowered her sad gaze to her feet. "Tell me the truth, woman."

She cringed a bit at his harshness. "I-I'm sorry."

Endri sighed and tried another approach. He bent down on one knee next to the arm of the couch and laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Woman, for the few months I've known you, I have _never_ seen you cry. What has you so upset?" he asked softly. "It was because of the other girl?"

She sniffled. "I I really shouldn't be upset"

"Tell me."

"I I " she sighed in defeat, "I like you, Endri. But then you went to talk to that girl and and"

"You you like me?" he asked quietly, disbelief lining his voice.

Claire nodded without looking up at all, and Endri stood up to resume his frantic pacing, arms crossed and staring at his feet as he walked. He stopped after a few turns and stared at her.

"You _like_ me?"

Frustrated, Claire stood up and flung her arms into the air, shouting, "Yes! I like you! Okay?!"

Endri snatched her arms as they came down and held them gently at her sides. His soft touch sent shivers down her spine. He removed his glasses and tucked them into his jacket pocket, wanting nothing to obstruct his vision of her. They gazed intently into each other's eyes, unconsciously leaning closer.

"Wh-What about that girl?" Claire whispered.

Endri chuckled and told her, "She was crying because her dog died recently and coming to the park reminded her of it. She didn't want the company of a man just some reassurance that her animal was in a better place."

He closed his eyes and slipped his arms around to her back, carefully pulling her closer, but not forcing. They were so close then, and Claire's eyes drifted shut as well as she reached up to grasp the collar of his jacket.

In a rush of fear and confusion, a vision hit her; a horrid vision of Endri. He was decayed, flesh falling from his body in rotting chunks, worms slithering in and out of his mouth and nose. She screamed at the sight her mind showed her and planted her palms on his face, pushing away with all her might and flinging herself back against the wall next to the window. She stood there, a bit hunched over to the side and breathing heavily.

For as much as she tried, she _still_ could not get past the fact that he was dead.

Endri stared at her shocked for a moment, not moving from the position he held: arms spread a little toward her and hunched forward. All too soon, he straightened out and leveled a stone-faced gaze at her, clenching his fists at his sides.

"It's because I'm dead, isn't it?" he asked, dangerously calm.

"I-I'm sorry! I just" she trailed of, her voice shaking.

"No need to apologize," he said coolly. "My father kept warning me about you, and it seems his suspicions were correct. I should have paid more attention to him." Endri slowly advanced on her, being careful to be as intimidating as possible. "Let me just get one thing straight with you because, apparently, you failed to pick up on a _very_ important piece of information when I described the dead to you on _so many_ occasions." He backed her up against the wall and pinned her there, leaning in close to make sure she was paying attention. "Listen carefully, woman. This will be your final lesson." Claire gulped in fear. "The _only_ major difference between _you_ and _me_," Endri pointed to her chest for emphasis, "is that your heart beats and mine doesn't."

He backed away slowly, keeping his sparkling green eyes locked to hers. At the last moment, he broke away long enough to put his glasses back on, then stared right at her again.

"Think about that," Endri growled before jumping through the mirror, making it ripple angrily.

Claire stared at the spot where he once stood, shocked beyond words. She sank slowly to the floor, sliding her back down the wall. When her bottom hit the floor, tears flooded her eyes and poured relentlessly down her cheeks, her beating heart broken.

The Roadhouse door was flung open violently and slammed shut again, just as violent. Endri tore off his coat and flung it onto the couch, followed by his glasses. He paced back and forth in the living room just as he did in Claire's apartment. His boots stomped the floor angrily with each turn he made, unconsciously drawing attention from others.

Beetlejuice stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and watched Endri pace for a moment unnoticed. Concern gripped him when he realized his son hadn't seen him when he knew he was very observant most of the time. Something was bothering him, and it seemed to be bothering him to no end.

"Son?"

Endri froze with his back to Beetlejuice. "It seems you were right, Father," he said, his voice icy.

"Right about what?" his father asked, stepping forward.

"The woman."

Beetlejuice stopped, concern gripping him even more. _Oh no._ "What happened?" he asked gently, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Endri spun around and slapped his father's hand away. "Exactly what you predicted. She has taken what she wants from me, and now I am left to rot."

"What'd she do?" He tried not to allow his hurt to enter into his voice. Endri needed help, and he couldn't allow his own feelings to fall into the mix.

"It doesn't matter," his son grumbled before walking off.

"Endri?" Beetlejuice called, but he went ignored.

Endri brushed past Kyle who had just come from upstairs in search of what caused all the slamming and stomping.

"Hey, Endri, I"

The ghost ignored his friend as well and disappeared upstairs into his own bedroom, slamming the door in his wake, causing Beetlejuice and Kyle to jump, startled.

The human made his way over to Beetlejuice, glad that he wasn't limping anymore. The past couple months had seen him healed almost completely. Now, the only bandages he wore were around his right wrist. Fortunately for everyone concerned, he could still write with his once broken hand, albeit a bit more sloppy than before.

"What's wrong with him?"

Beetlejuice sighed deeply. "I think he and Claire broke up."

"They couldn't have. They were never dating," Kyle said, frowning.

The ghoul bit the inside of his mouth. "She must've really pissed him off somehow. Someone should go talk to him."

Kyle stepped to the side. "You're his dad, Beetle."

"So?" he said, shaking his head. "He doesn't trust me. If I got back there, he'll just clam up on me. You've known him a lot longer than me, and he trusts you. You go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Beetlejuice said, sadness leaking into his voice.

Kyle smiled. "Don't worry, Beetle. He'll warm up to you eventually. Just give it time." He turned and walked off to Endri's bedroom back the hallway and up the stairs.

Beetlejuice waited until he was out of sight before whispering to himself. "Yeah time."

Kyle knocked on Endri's door, quietly at first so as not to startle him. When he got no answer, he knocked louder.

"Yeah?" came Endri's muffled voice. He sounded a little out of character.

"Can I come in?" Kyle called through the door.

A moment of silence answered him, then, "Sure."

Kyle was shocked to the core. Endri was _never_ this informal with his speech. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him, taking in the state of his friend's room. All the lights were off, and the only source of light came from the setting sun outside the solitary window in the room. Endri stood in front of it with his back to Kyle, staring at the array of yellows, pinks and reds strung across the sky. His hands rested on either side of the window on the frame, and he leaned all his weight against it. In one hand was something small and shiny. An instrument?

The silence in the room was so loud, Kyle heard the high pitched ring in his ears he only heard at night when it was very quiet, but he respected Endri's choice to leave it so.

"Neitherworld sunsets are beautiful, aren't they?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure are," Kyle responded.

"I like to watch them. They make me feel peaceful," he went on almost dreamily, fingering the shiny object in his hand.

Kyle waited a minute, but soon decided to cut through the crap and get to the point. "What happened?"

When Endri's voice reached him, it had dropped a few degrees in temperature. "Nothing."

"'Nothing' couldn't have pissed you off like you were," his friend said, leaning against the door.

"It is a difficult matter to discuss."

"Can you try?"

Endri sighed and looked down from the sunset for a moment, then back up. Silence filled the room again, this time for a long stretch of time, but Kyle stayed where he was, waiting patiently. He knew this could take a while.

"I thought she was different," Endri said finally, dropping the hand with the instrument down before his gaze. He stared at it with glazed eyes, but Kyle could not see.

"Claire?"

He nodded but never took his eyes from the fife. "But, I was just fooling myself like always."

"What do you mean?" his friend asked gently.

Endri chuckled emptily. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. So many other times so many all the same." He growled low in his throat, anger suddenly rising, and he clenched the fife tightly in his fist. "I promised myself this wouldn't happen again!" he shouted, pounding the fist against the window frame.

Kyle waited for him to cool a moment, before asking, "Please tell me what happened?" He could wait to hear about the "again" part.

The silence stretched once more, and Kyle _really_ knew this might take a while. Endri was not one to talk freely about his feelings or even things that gave him feelings. Eventually, the ghost's voice floated over to his friend.

"She she told me she liked me. I tried to kiss her. I wasn't forceful was never forceful," he trailed off as if referring to something else. "At the last second, she she" he broke off, and Kyle thought he actually heard a soft sob come from his mouth. "She pushed me away just like the rest." He gripped the frame of the window so hard, it creaked under his fingers.

"Other women have done the same thing?" Kyle asked quietly. Endri nodded shakily, and Kyle held his tongue, not quite sure what to say.

The dam seemed to crack some at that point, and words began to spill from his mouth.

"She was different though she knew I was dead the whole time. I thought she wasn't afraid of me anymore. All the others they were scared off when they discovered I was a ghost. All of them screamed and ran" His grip tightened on the fife again. " It hurts."

He lost his will to stand and slipped down to his knees slowly, releasing the silver fife, allowing it to rest on the bottom of the window frame. Kyle jogged over and knelt beside him, offering a supporting arm around his shoulders. He finally was able to look into Endri's face and saw it to be flushed. His green eyes seemed to sparkle more dully, and they swam with unshed tears. Endri avoided looking at his friend, blinking rapidly to rid himself of the stinging sensation in his eyes.

_So he isn't as tough as everyone thinks. Things **do** get to him eventually._ "You can, you know," Kyle said out loud. "I'll never tell anyone; it'll be between you and me."

Endri squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. "I am supposed to be strong" he whispered.

"No one is invulnerable," Kyle said soothingly. "Everyone has their own point of breaking."

"I-I do not break down" Endri whispered shakily.

"Go on, 'Dri I'm right here," Kyle coaxed, using an old nickname and pulling his friend into a gentle hug.

The dam inside him broke, and he leaned heavily against Kyle, allowing his cool tears to slip down silently.

"It's all right" Kyle whispered. "We have a few secrets between us already, 'Dri. No one will know this one either"

That final bit of reassurance was all Endri needed as broken sobs left his throat, and he reached up to grip Kyle's shirt for support.

"It it isn't f-f-fair! She was s-supposed to be d-different" he sobbed.

"_Shhh_"

Kyle held Endri for the longest time, letting him soak the shoulder of his blue shirt with cool tears. Eventually, slowly, he calmed down and pulled away awkwardly, wiping his eyes with his hands, trying to dry them.

"I haven't cried in years," he paused to sniffle loudly, "_Heh_ guess I was a bit overdue."

Kyle just smiled gently and rubbed Endri's back with one hand. "Look, I'm no expert on things like this, but if Claire really likes you, she'll come back. Honestly, I wouldn't go to her. It might make you seem desperate--"

Endri growled, suddenly filled with anger. "I was _never_ desperate! I never even planned to try and further the relationship we had. _She's_ the one that pushed it forward, then backed out of it at the last second!"

"Sounds like she's confused. Give her some time to cool down, and _you_ cool off too. I hate seeing you pissed, Endri. Even though a smile is rare on your face, it looks good there."

Endri shook his head in frustration.

"Listen to me," Kyle commanded, making his friend look at him. "For as long as I've known you, I've never seen you happier than these last few months since you met her. Tell me the truth do you love her?"

"_Humph_ Apparently, I'm incapable of love."

"Oh, don't give me that bull. I know you better."

Endri's stare went back to the sunset, almost completed. His eyes slipped down to the bottom of the sill again and watched the sunset twinkle beautiful colors off of his fife. He was silent for a while before he gave in and whispered, "Yes."

Kyle smiled. "When she comes back make sure you let her know." He patted Endri's shoulder and stood up. "I'll leave ya alone for a bit. You know where to find me if you need anything. I'm always here for you."

Endri nodded and continued to stare at the sun, almost gone over the horizon. "Thank you" Kyle smiled and left, closing the door quietly. " Thank you for making me realize I care too much for her," he whispered to himself. "It will have to be stopped"

  
  
  
**********  
  
O_O  
  
More to come... 


	16. Chapter 15: Unending Pain

This chapter is dedicated to bellebeauty! Thank you for sticking by me and my fics for so long. You're one of the best!

  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Unending Pain 

During the next few days, Endri threw himself into his training and exercise. He rarely spoke to anyone and kept to himself even more so than when he first came to live at the Roadhouse. Kyle was very disappointed in him, and Beetlejuice was almost heartbroken that his son refused to speak to him.

Everyday, Endri would work out outside in front of the Roadhouse. His regimen included sit-ups, pushups, body lifts - where he would balance his whole body on one hand and lift himself up and down - and several forms of _kata_. And everyday, more and more Neitherworld women came to watch him. They would coo and giggle and swoon watching him try to push his ripped body further and further. All of them begged for dates or for him to go home with one of them, each doing something even more outrageous than the last to get Endri's attention.

They would all bring lawn chairs, beach towels, coolers with drinks and snacks and beach umbrellas to make themselves more comfortable as they watched him. Now the crowd had grown considerably, and occasionally Kyle would joke about selling tickets to them everyday when it was time for him to go back out and beat his body up again.

Now, they all sat in comfort watching while Endri worked out yet again and talked amongst themselves.

"Oh, he's _soooo_ dreamy!" one of them cooed. She had jet black hair, and two small fangs poked out between her lips.

"You got that right, sweetheart," another said. This one was a redhead, sporting a tight-fitting green spandex outfit, the front plunging scandalously low.

"He will simply _love_ this fudge cake I made for him! The best way to a man is always his stomach." This woman seemed on the chunky side.

Another woman joined in the conversation. "Fudge cake? Look at him! I bet he doesn't even _look_ at fatty foods. Now, my Caesar salad" The salad jiggled in the bowl for a moment before a tiny voice issued from within the leaves. "_Et tu Brute?_"

"You're _both_ wrong," said a fifth woman wearing nothing but bandages all over her body. "I bet he just drinks health shakes, and I happen to have one riiiight here."

A voice from the back of the crowd floated up to the front where the gabbing ladies sat. "Isn't he dating some human from the Real World?"

All the women huffed in disgust.

"Well, I heard they broke up, so I get dibs," said the vampire.

"Not fair!" the rest of the women shouted.

The chubby woman with the fudge cake spoke back up. "How could he possibly be attracted to a _human?_ They're disgusting!"

"I bet she was ugly too," said the redhead.

Several of the women that heard the comment giggled snottily. They were all so busy gossiping, no one noticed Endri stop his workout to stare hatefully at them.

"She was a fat bitch, I heard," said the mummy.

"That's so nasty," the green-haired woman with the salad muttered. "It just goes to show some men's taste in women. I'm beginning to think he's just like his father, that jerk, Beetlejuice. _He's_ dating a human too!"

"Yeah," agreed the vampire, "it's that girl that's always been coming here. How are these stupid Humans getting here anyway?"

The redhead added her two cents in as well. "He's completely cradle-robbing. It's so disgusting. And that little human is ugly too. And you know what _else_ I heard?" All the women leaned in to get a good earful. "I heard that those two humans play around with each other you know in _that_ way."

All the girls squealed giddily, not noticing Endri begin to stalk forward.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"So gross! Those two men need some _real_ women. I pick myself to be with Endri, the rest of you can fight over Beetlejuice," the green-haired, salad woman huffed, waving her hand haughtily toward the others.

The rest of the women made gagging noises.

"Not fair!" shouted the chubby Neitherworld woman. "I'm more beautiful than some disgusting Humans, and ten times more beautiful than you--!"

A flash of light followed by an explosion went off at their feet and all the girls were flung around screaming. When the dust cleared, they were all sprawled out, covered in dirt and trying to right themselves out of various awkward positions. Endri loomed over them, blue sparks of electricity still surrounding his outstretched hand and practically frothing in anger.

"I will listen to you squealing sows no longer! I will not tolerate hateful comments directed toward my father, Lydia and especially the _other_ human female! _You_ are all disgusting in my eyes. Now get out of my sight before I blast each and every one of you!"

All the women leapt to their feet and tore away from him, some squealing, some screaming and others just running to get away. Endri crossed his arms and turned back to his exercise spot, picking up his small white towel and draping it across his bare shoulders. He returned to the Roadhouse only after they were all out of sight.

Why, whenever he seemed to be making progress, was he reminded of that blonde-haired, blue-eyed human that tugged at his heart mercilessly? Every time he thought of her, he punished himself by working out almost until his breaking point, driving the thought of her face, her voice her soft touch from his mind. He would never allow himself to be hurt like that again. Even after he promised himself he wouldn't feel that pain anymore, she had snuck in and made a comfortable little nest in his heart.

Well never again.

Kyle sat in the living room flipping through an old Neitherworld science magazine published by Albert Einstink. "Nice job. Those women were starting to bug _me_ too," he mumbled without looking up.

"They will not come back," was all Endri said in reply.

"They'd better not," his friend chuckled. "I'd hate to see you reduce them to ash."

"_Humph_."

Kyle dropped the magazine next to him on the couch. "Why are you being such a jerk, Endri? What'd I do?"

Endri sighed and ran his hand through his sweat-dampened hair. "Nothing, Kyle. I'm sorry."

"Do you need some anger management classes or something?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm all right. I'm just tense," he mumbled, rolling his shoulders back and reaching up to rub at his neck.

"Want me to rub your shoulders?" his friend offered.

A vision of Claire rubbing his back in the soft glow of candlelight caught Endri off guard, and he froze at the memory, almost feeling her hands on him again. He relaxed visibly for a second before the memory slipped away, then he tensed again.

"No," he answered at last.

His strange "time out" did not go unnoticed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Endri replied coolly, walking off. "I'm going to take a nap," he said before disappearing upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut.

"A nap? But you never take naps Endri what's wrong with you?"

Claire mechanically went about her job of waiting on tables and bringing in orders, but her mind wasn't really on those tasks. It was on someone else. Only a few days had gone by, and already she was missing Endri. In fact, she began missing him the moment he leapt into her mirror and left her crying on the floor.

What a mistake! What a huge, irreversible mistake that was to push him away! But no matter how much she regretted it, she couldn't take it back. And would he ever come back to see her now? If he did, surely she could make it up to him then. But how? What could she say? What could she do? What--?

"Whoa! Claire! Watch it, girl!" one of the other waitresses shouted, startling her. She had almost run into Alliah, the head waitress, with her tray. The dark-skinned woman was in her mid-thirty's and the smiling wrinkles in her cheeks were staring to set in permanently. Her wiry black hair was restrained with tightly woven braids, all pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh, sorry," Claire mumbled, casting her eyes back to the floor. She readjusted her path and continued on slowly.

"What's the matter, girl?" Alliah asked before she could get away. "I never seen ya lookin' so down!"

Claire lowered the empty tray to her side and sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"Mmm-mmm!" The woman shook her head, shaking her ponytail of braids back and forth behind her. "Don't give me none o' that, honey! It's a man, ain't it? I can't see you gettin' upset for anything else."

The blonde girl swallowed with difficulty and kept her eyes glued to the floor. "Well I--"

"I knew it!" Alliah cut her off. She grabbed Claire's arm and drug her back to the employee's lounge in the back of the restaurant and coaxed her into a seat. "Tell me all about it, honey," she asked softly, "If there's anything I know, its about man problems. Go on now."

Claire fumbled with her hands, staring at them for a moment. "Well it's my fault, really."

"Let's hear it."

She sighed and consented at last. "I was seeing this guy for a while. He was like the perfect man. I-I couldn't find anything wrong with him!"

"First off, men aren't perfect, sweetheart, you need to know that. Second off I need to hear more to think of a second off," she chuckled, grinning.

Claire smiled, feeling a little better now that she had someone to talk to. Friends were rare to her, and when she found one, it was like a blessing.

"Well, a few days ago, I finally admitted I liked him."

"What'd he do?"

"He" she blushed, "he tried to kiss me."

"Ah! I'd be really happy for ya, but I got a feelin' this is where the unhappy part comes in."

She nodded. "I _really_ wanted to do it! Really! But something made me push him away at the last second. I think I think it's because I still thought him to be somewhat of a stranger," she lied. She knew why she pushed Endri away, but try to tell someone else? That was a definite no-no.

"Oh, boy," Alliah shook her head again, "Well? What'd he do?"

"He got mad, told me off then left," she sighed.

The woman nodded. "I see, I see." She paused a moment to gather what she wanted to say. "Look, girl, what'cha gotta realize is that you're completely at fault. He didn't do anythin' wrong there, right?" Claire hung her head again and slowly shook it back and forth. "Well, don't worry too much," Alliah went on, "'cause you can always apologize!"

"Ap-Apologize?" the blonde asked, raising her head. Apology had _always_ been a foreign thing to her.

"You heard me, sweetheart. You need to find that man and apologize right! Seems to me, he was the right one for ya, huh?" Claire nodded slowly. "Mmmhmm! I can picture it! A match made in heaven!"

She blushed, lowering her eyes back to the table. "So I should say I'm sorry and he'll take me back?"

"If you were meant to be, you were meant to be!"

Claire smiled broadly. "Thank you!" _I'll apologize! When when I get enough courage._

"That's my girl! Now get back out there and do your job! Customers are waiting!"

She smiled, feeling much better. "Okay"

On top of BJ's Roadhouse, Endri sat, watching the three Neitherworld moons making their slow journey across the night sky. His form sat unmoving for a long time, never swaying, never faltering, never even blinking. After hours, he slowly lifted his silver monogrammed fife to his lips and played a delicately sad song, conveying his mood to the world. The beautiful, melancholy notes drifted through the air and off into the distance being carried to who knew where.

When the song came to a close, Endri lowered the fife to his lap and stared at it sadly. Anger suddenly boiled behind his eyes, and he reared his hand back, ready to fling the instrument as far as possible, but he he just couldn't do it. He dropped the hand holding the fife back into his lap and sighed.

_Why can't I just get rid of it? Why can't I rid her face from my mind? All it brings about is pain, but it won't leave me alone!_ He sighed and pulled the fife's cleaning cloth from a compartment in the wooden case. He gently cleaned his most prized possession and put it away carefully.

_This is all I will allow myself only this gift, given as a token of friendship. The friendship is all I will allow myself to remember. Every other thought must be swept away! I won't continue to hurt like this anymore!_ He drifted off, staring up at the moons again. They were all almost full and shining brightly upon him making him feel calmer.

_I've been slacking off in my training since I met her too. That needs to be righted._

Endri stood up, tucking the fife case into his hand and squaring his shoulders, still gazing at the moons.

_I will come out of this stronger than ever before! I will forget about that woman, move on and never allow myself to feel this way about anyone ever again! Never again_

He held the box tighter and leapt off the Roadhouse, slipping back inside unnoticed and heading for bed.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Stubborn men. 


	17. Chapter 16: Attacked

Thank you guys for the reviews! Really makes a girl feel special. ^_^ Oh, and a special thanks to Batty for using a couple of my characters in her own story! If you haven't read it yet, it's called "BattyJuice", and I suggest you check it out. After reading this chapter first...*blush* Ahem! Anyway, thanks a lot, Batty...or Wanda. :P  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter! A lot of cool stuff finally starts happening. I apologize for a sorta slow story so far, but I felt it was necessary to get a lot of thigns across before the action started. So don't worry cuz this is where it all starts to pick up! ^_^ And now, I won't hold you back anymore.  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Attacked 

More days dragged by, and Endri pushed himself more and more. Every time he thought of Claire, he forced himself to work out harder to make himself forget.

Mid-day approached a warm November day, and the sun shone just as brightly as it normally did. That part of the Neitherworld rarely changed temperature from its regular 75ûF. If someone wanted to have colder temperatures, they would have to go somewhere in the Neitherworld that was colder all the time. Unlike Earth in the Real World, the planet Neitherworld didn't fluctuate its temperatures with seasons. It rotated on a perfectly vertical axis, keeping the same temperatures everywhere all the time. 

Endri dragged himself into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed after a particularly grueling workout. He immediately fell into a light sleep, not daring to go to sleep fully.

His nightmares had returned.

They haunted him every night, ten times as worse as before, and all of them involved something harming his friends and family especially Claire. He rarely got a _good_ night's sleep, and when he did, he had pleasant dreams of her, and then plunged himself into his training the next morning to make himself forget.

As the days wore on, he became more and more overworked and on edge. He snapped at everyone for no reason at all, and eventually just stayed off on his own, mostly in his room or out in front of the Roadhouse doing his exercises.

Lydia, Beetlejuice, Kyle and Jacques all sat around the living room of the Roadhouse visiting with each other. They hadn't gotten together in one room for a while and were enjoying each other's company. Someone was missing, however, and they all felt a little down because of it.

The doorbell rang and Beetlejuice got up to answer it, setting his glass half-full of leftover scotch from the fridge down on the coffee table. He pulled one of the double doors open and leaned out only to come face to face with Claire. He was surprised at first, but quickly began to eye her angrily.

"What do you want?"

Claire had seen better days. She looked frazzled and thin with dark rings circling under her eyes. Her countenance was depressed but hopeful.

"Is Endri home?"

"Why do you want to see him? Come to hurt him even more?" Beetlejuice asked hatefully.

Claire lowered a sad gaze to the ground. "I never meant to hurt him. Please may I see him?"

Beetlejuice frowned at her for a moment, then closed the door. For a minute, she thought he refused to let her see his son, but then she heard his voice through the door.

"Endri! Visitor! Door!" he called.

A few agonizing minutes later, Endri opened the door and poked his head out and almost slammed it back shut again when he saw his visitor was Claire, the _last_ person he wanted to see. She had been torturing his thoughts, but apparently she couldn't stop there and decided to make a personal appearance just to hurt him all the more.

Claire noticed Endri looked a little rough. He was sweaty, and his skin was paler, if that was at all possible. The dark rings around his eyes seemed much darker than she remembered, and he looked like he had not slept well in days if not weeks.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, unknowingly mimicking his father.

"I-I'd like to talk to you, please."

Endri looked as though he was seriously considering not and leaving her out there, but he slowly agreed, stepping out of the door and puling it closed behind him. The latch on the door didn't catch, however, and it slid back open a crack. The ghost leaned against the Roadhouse next to the doors and crossed his arms in the usual fashion, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"So? Talk."

Claire sighed with relief that he chose to listen. "I'll get right to the point because I know you don't like to play games," she began. "I came to apologize. What happened shouldn't have er what I mean is, I never meant to do that I mean the scream. I never meant to. It's just my mind picked the _worst_ possible time to play tricks on me. I _wanted_ to kiss you, and I still do. I _really_ like you, Endri. Please give me another chance. I want to try to make this work so bad." She bit her lip. Man, that sounded stupid! How many times had she practiced that?! But it seemed that as soon as she saw his face, her thought process became skewed, and she forgot half of what she was originally going to say.

Endri opened his eyes and glared at her. "Are you finished?"

Claire's jaw unhinged, and she nodded dumbly.

He stood straight, staring her down with his face set in a hard scowl and never looking away as he said, "Go back to the Real World, human, your place is not here. Go back to your job, make a living, finish your schooling, get married to some rich human and have a big happy family. I know that's what you want, woman, but I can't give it to you. I have the money, but I can never give you children or be the human man of your dreams to live with happily ever after. So go home and forget about me because I'd rather not see you again." He turned away from her and headed back for the front door.

"But, Endri!" she pleaded, suddenly becoming desperate. Her plans were ruined! Wasn't he supposed to come back to her?! She apologized, didn't she? "Please, don't leave me! I've been miserable without you!"

He turned just before he pushed the door open. "Funny. You just described my entire existence up until this point." He turned away from her again, pushing the Roadhouse door open and entering.

Claire shouted after him in tears. "Endri! _Please_ don't shut me out! I want to be with you, can't you _see_ that?! I don't _care_ about children and money! I want _you!_ I _I love you!_"

Endri slammed the door on her and covered his face with his hand, leaning the other against the shut door for support. Everyone in the living room stared at his rare broken state having heard everything through the cracked open door. Beetlejuice stood from the couch and made his way over to him.

"Son, maybe you should--"

"Leave me alone, Father," he hissed. "I don't need anymore of your 'advice'." His voice was harsh, but it shook as well. He did _not_ want to do that, but he had to for the sake of being hurt some other time by her. Endri pushed Beetlejuice away and stormed back up to his room, slamming the door.

Beetlejuice ran his hand though his hair in frustration. There was just no getting through to him. He turned to head outside. Even though he didn't really like Claire all that much, he heard the sadness and desperation in her voice. She was practically on her knees begging to be taken back, and Endri just slammed the door on her. She would need someone to talk to at least.

Just as he reached the door, a piercing scream hit his ears from outside, and he yanked the door open and rushed out of the Roadhouse followed by everyone else in the living room. They all stopped outside and gaped in shock to see Claire suspended in mid-air by nothing and screaming her lungs out!

"Claire?!" Lydia shouted in surprise.

Jacques mumbled at her side, "I did not know she could fly."

"Help me!" Claire screamed at them. "Something's got me! Get me down!" She felt whatever held her constrict and squeeze her, pushing the air from her lungs in a horrid scream of pain.

Beetlejuice turned to Kyle flabbergasted. "What's going on?!"

"I was hoping _you'd_ know!"

Claire's scream rang out again just as Endri burst from the Roadhouse. He followed everyone's gaze to see her suspended about twenty feet in the air by nothing. Confusion melted to panic when he heard her screaming in what could only be pain, and even so far away, he could still see the tears pouring from her eyes. A memory flashed in his mind a nightmare that _must_ be coming true.

_"Oh, do not worry," the Endri in black continued mercilessly, "I will take special care of the blonde one Claire was it? She really is delicious looking. You are a fool not to take her yet."_

_"Leave her alone!" Endri shouted, struggling._

__

_No, it can't be happening._ His nightmares of Claire being hurt, raped, torn limb from limb and tossed back to him a pile of nothing came crashing back to him. All the threats on him and his family and friends they were going to come true?!

_Not while I'm still standing _"_Claire!_" Endri shouted in almost panic.

She stopped screaming and stared down at him in shock. "Y-You said my name _Aaauugh!_" she howled as her body was squeezed again.

Endri burst into the air, attempting to pull her out of it, but as soon as he left the ground, Claire's body was flung at him at an incredible speed. They collided in mid-air and fell back to the ground, Endri landing on his back and grimacing in pain, and Claire rolling away a few yards.

Lydia ran to her side and helped her to sit up.

"E-Endri" she stuttered, holding her head to stop the spinning.

Kyle turned and ran for Endri, but the ghost's leg lifted into the air, and he was dragged off by it, flung into the air and caught with his arms immobile at his sides. He dangled in the air just as Claire had. Nothing seemed to have him though. The skies were clear, and there were no noises out of the ordinary.

"Endri!" Kyle shouted after him.

The ghost looked around in shock and tried to struggle free from his captor, but a heavy force squeezed him like he was being crushed in a vise. He screamed in pain, feeling his body slowly imploding toward his chest cavity. It almost felt the same as when his nightmare self held him in a grip he could not escape from

_His past self frowned. "Fine then." He grabbed Endri and twirled him around like he weighed nothing and held his arms straight down to his sides. "I will not be cooped up in here much longer! You will mess up, my friend, and when you do, **I** will be there to take over. **I** will be the one in control, and **you** will be the one trapped in darkness; doomed to simply watch your existence being played out **for** you! I will take over your existence, dispose of that fool father of yours, kill your stupid human 'friends' then dispose of their ghosts as well! And all you will be able to do is **watch!** And believe me, Endri eternity is a loooong time!"_

_Endri struggled, but could not free himself. It was as if he had no strength at all._

_"No!"_

"K-Kyle! He- _AURGH!_ _Help!_" he screamed.

Kyle blanched. Endri _never_ asked for help before. His brain began working a mile a minute, straining to think of something useful. An idea struck him, and he plunged his hands into every pocket on his person, searching for something. He struck pay dirt, pulling his old high-tech sunglasses from the bottom pocket on his cargo pants. He flung them on, activating the tiny screens in the lenses. What he saw was overwhelming.

The sheer size of the creature holding Endri in a tight grip was immense.

The glasses picked up alpha waves given off by the living and dead, and Kyle took a wild guess that whatever had Endri was just invisible. He was right. The glasses displayed the rough two dimensional form of the creature standing on four legs, the front two almost gorilla-like as it balanced itself on its knuckles. Two tail-like appendages lifted over seventy feet into the air at its rear. Its armor-plated neck stretched from an almost insect-like body and had two extra arms with clawed hands at the base of the armored, lizard-like head. In one of those tiny clawed hands was Endri's body.

"Th-That's it!" Kyle shouted, pointing at what everyone else thought was empty air. "That's that son of a bitch creature that killed my family! It almost got _me_ too! _Endri, get out of there!_"

Endri grunted painfully. "I'm trying _ARRRRGH!_" His bones began to creak under the pressure, and a few ribs finally cracked. He screamed in pain and thrashed his head about. The creature seemed to be entertaining itself by playing with the little doll.

Kyle whirled on Beetlejuice. "I need a gun!"

The ghoul immediately reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a long double-barreled shotgun. "This okay?"

Kyle stared wide-eyed and patted Beetlejuice's jacket. "Where did _that_ come from?"

He shrugged. "I have deep pockets."

Endri's scream interrupted them, and Kyle leveled the gun and fired. The air to the left of Endri ricocheted the bullet leaving a ripple like in a pond to warp the background. The fat ripple faded slowly while the creature no one but Kyle could see roared angrily. Everyone covered their ears except the human, who knew that sound all too well. The high-pitched yet at the same time deep baritone roar echoed through the skies causing flocks of birds that were flying near to squawk and scatter away. Lydia and Claire screamed at the horrid noise and huddled together on the ground. Jacques bent down and offered them what protection he could.

Kyle unloaded the rest of the bullets into the creature, but it didn't seem enough. He threw the spent weapon to the ground and turned to Beetlejuice again. "I need something with more ammo."

This time, Beetlejuice pulled out a semi-automatic pistol. Kyle grabbed it and just started shooting, creating more ripples but much smaller. Endri howled in pain as a stray bullet pierced his upper left arm.

"Sorry!"

He continued shooting randomly and accidentally hit Endri again, this time in the left leg. The ghost was half-conscious from the pain but could still tell what was going on.

"_ARRGH!_ Learn how to shoot, _bakayaro_!" he screamed.

Kyle winced. "Sorry!"

"Stop shooting him! He's already hurt!" Claire screamed, trying to get up, but Lydia and Jacques held her firmly by the shoulders.

Finally, the creature started to swing Endri's body around in front of itself. Kyle tried to compensate, but wasn't able to keep three more bullets from penetrating his friend's body before he stopped shooting. He threw the empty pistol to the ground next to the shotgun and extended his hand toward Beetlejuice.

"Give me something _big_," he grumbled dangerously.

Beetlejuice gulped and pulled out a _rocket launcher_. Kyle took careful aim high up on the creature's body, but it just raised Endri up to block. Sweat dripped down into Kyle's eyes and stung them, but he dared not blink, dared not even breathe. His finger tightened on the trigger, and at the very last second, he _lowered_ the launcher and fired, not giving the creature any time to react. The rocket exploded against its chest, and a painful roar carried through the air like thunder and shook the ground beneath everyone's feet like an earthquake. It crushed more of Endri's bones before throwing his limp body at Kyle, knocking him down. Endri rolled away from the angle of impact and landed in a heap against the Roadhouse. Claire and Lydia rushed for him, and Beetlejuice and Jacques ran to Kyle.

The human was dusty and a little disoriented but seemed all right otherwise. He propped himself up onto his elbows and shook his head to clear his vision then realized his high-tech glasses had fallen off. He found them at his side and put them back on quickly, scanning the surroundings.

The creature was nowhere to be seen.

"It it's gone. Completely vanished! Not even an _after image_ of energy is being picked up by these things!" He swiveled his torso to look at Beetlejuice. The ghoul gave off the telltale waves the shades were supposed to pick up clearly. "They still work I don't get it"

"Endri!" Claire shouted behind them. The three men stood up and ran over to check on him. He had been shot five times in various places. Most of the bones in his upper body were broken except for his spine, shoulders and right arm. Blood oozed from his bullet wounds and some places where his skin had actually torn open from the pressure the creature put on him. A thick trickle of blood dribbled from his mouth, and his face conveyed pain still.

"Endri! No, don't do this to me! Don't leave me!" Claire cried frantically. Lydia tried to pull her back and calm her, but it didn't seem to work.

Endri barely opened one eye and slowly looked up at her. "_C-C C-Claire all r-r right?_" he managed to get out.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, but I'm more worried about _you!_"

He smirked painfully and licked a bit of his stale blood from the corner of his mouth. "_J-Just a sc-scratch_" he croaked then fell unconscious.

"_NO!_" Claire screamed, near hysterics. "_No, Endri!_ Don't go! _Don't!_"

"Claire! _Claire!_" Lydia shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "It's _all right_, Claire. He's _already_ dead. He can only get better from this point. He just passed out, all right? _Calm down!_"

Claire sniffled and tried to calm her tears, nodding. "O-Okay."

Beetlejuice reached under Endri's head gently and lifted him by the shoulders. "Let's get him inside. No one leaves the Roadhouse, got it?"

Everyone agreed immediately, and Kyle and Beetlejuice carefully carried Endri into the house and to his bed.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Dude. Did it excite ya? Got my blood pumpin' in certain parts! ^_^  
  
Stay tuned...more to come. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Healing Begins

Thanks again for the reviews, guys! Everyone's been so great, and I'm so appreciative! *hugs everybody* I don't think there's that much else to say except read on, and please review! Thanks so much!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 - The Healing Begins 

In the following days, Endri slipped in and out of consciousness, picking up bits and pieces of conversations around him and a scant few blurry visions of figures in a room.

"_ out for two days now shouldn't be taking so long_" his father's voice floated over the din at one point.

"_ actually temperature -aving a fit of fevers may not wake days_" Kyle's voice answered him before Endri slipped away into darkness again.

He woke some time later to Claire's voice floating through the air like a gentle breeze. He tried to smile, tried to open his eyes and see her, but his body wouldn't respond. It was as if he was too tired to move. The fluctuating temperature of the room wasn't helping either. It got so hot one second, then almost freezing the next. He could feel the sweat pouring down his body and could do nothing to wipe the wetness away. He was stuck.

Oh well. As long as he could still hear her.

"_ all right?_" her gentle voice asked.

"_ be fine -ds a little time, I guess_," Beetlejuice answered her through the fog of Endri's mind.

"_Kyle said sick?_"

"_ -s fevers soon._"

Endri was beginning to drift away again, but not before he heard her sweet voice once more.

"_I'll stay with him._"

More time passed. Be it hours or days, he didn't know. He finally woke up fully only to be flooded with the sensations of pain and nausea. Endri moaned pitifully and rolled his head to the side squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the bright sparkles that floated before them from the pain.

He reached up with his right hand, as his left wouldn't respond, and felt his chest. A heavy pressure sat there, but there was nothing to be felt there; only bandages. That was when he realized he was _covered_ in bandages. Just about the only things that escaped them were his right leg and several places on his right arm. And even _they_ were still sore.

"Endri?"

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Claire sitting on a chair next to his bed. He was in his bedroom, which was unusually dark. She looked tired and worried, but a smile graced her lips when he focused on her.

"You're awake," she said with relief.

"Bare-ly," he groaned through gritted teeth.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, picking up the washcloth that fell from his forehead when he rolled his head to the side. She bent down and dipped it in a basin of cold water on the floor and let it soak for a moment.

"You don't want me t-to answer that."

"Why?"

He tried to smirk, but it came out more like a toothy snarl. "Foul language."

She giggled. "I think you'll be fine then. You've been running fevers for over three days now. I'm glad you finally woke up."

"What time?" he asked, squinting at the wall clock in his room. He still couldn't see clearly.

Claire checked her watch. "It's about eight o'clock at night."

"Mmm" he mumbled closing his eyes. They seemed to burn, and closing them helped, if only a little.

"Kyle examined you while you were out. He cleaned you up and wrapped your wounds pretty good," she went on.

"How bad is it?"

She cleared her throat and paused for a moment. "Do-uh do you want it sugarcoated?"

"No."

"Well, then _all_ your ribs are broken, and your left arm is shattered. Your left shoulder is dislocated as well as your hips. Kyle couldn't pop them back in. You've been shot five times, one in your left arm, two in your left leg, one in your left shoulder and one in your chest near your heart," she finished, pointing to various parts as she named them off.

Endri simply laid there and soaked it all in slowly. He chuckled for a second before it turned into a small coughing fit. Claire laid a gentle hand on his forehead, pushing his thick bangs back and holding his good hand until he calmed.

"G-Good thing I'm already dead" he mumbled after a while.

She nodded slowly. "I guess so."

He huffed then winced immediately. "This will take _so_ long to h-heal. I'll be bed-ridden for months Damn."

Claire only smiled and reached down to pick up the cold, wet washcloth from the basin. She rang it out, folded it neatly and placed it back on his forehead, rubbing gently to help cool the new bout of sweating the coughing fit brought on.

"Then I'll stay and take care of you."

He welcomed the cool cloth, smiling lightly and closing his eyes. A second later, he opened them and stared at her accusingly. "Why are you here, anyway?"

She pulled back some, startled by his sudden turn. "I was worried about you. I told your dad I'd stay and watch over you until you woke up."

"Why?"

She blushed lightly, but he could still see in the scarcely lit room as his sight was slowly returning to normal. "Because I care about you." Endri closed his eyes and faced away from her. "Please don't tell me you still hate me."

He turned his head back and smiled slightly. "No I guess not." _Why not? She came to me first, after all I just can't deny it anymore I've been fighting it too long I don't want to fight anymore I'm tired of it._

Claire grinned and gently brushed his hair away from the sides of his face. Slowly, he reached up with his right hand and took hold of hers, bringing it to his lips and placing a feather-light kiss on her palm. She shivered and scooted to sit on the edge of the bed and closer to him. She leaned down and barely brushed her lips over his forehead, hearing a happy sigh escape his mouth. The light kiss moved from his forehead to between his closed eyes, to the bridge of his nose then the tip. She slipped down further, gently catching his top lip between hers in a lighter than light kiss. Endri's right arm snaked around her back, and he rested his hand on her shoulder, holding her to him gently. She pulled away and smiled down at him.

A large, bright smile spread over his lips making them stretch thin, and making his eyes light up, sparkling brightly. Claire pulled back slightly, almost passing out at how handsome he looked when he smiled like that.

"Being bed-ridden may not be so bad after all," he whispered.

She giggled and leaned back down to kiss him. Kiss him more and more and more. He was just so perfect, it blew her mind. Just before their lips met a second time, someone knocked on the door. Claire sighed, and got up to check it, but not before winking at Endri first.

Halfway there, the door opened on its own and Beetlejuice stepped in. "I heard voices Is he awake?"

Endri sighed and winced from the bed. "I'm awake."

"Oh, good. I need you to come out here now. There's something I need to show you," Beetlejuice said, turning to leave.

"_Excuse me?!_" Claire shouted.

He stopped his retreat and turned to look at her indignantly. "What?"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a good glare. "You expect him to just _stand up_ and _walk_ out with you?"

He shrugged. "I don't care _how_ he manages to get out to the living room, just as long as he _does_. Come-on, Endri."

The ghost struggled as best he could to get up into a sitting position, and Beetlejuice turned to leave again but stopped when Claire commanded, "No, don't move." Endri gratefully stayed still. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't expect him to just _get up_ like that!"

Beetlejuice frowned. "I'm the boy's _father_, and I can ask what I want of him! Endri! Let's go!" he ordered again.

His son tried to get up once more.

"Endri, stay put!" Claire counter-ordered, locking eyes with Beetlejuice.

The ghost laid back down.

"He is _bed-ridden!_ He told me so _himself!_ He won't be able to get up for months!"

Beetlejuice stared her down. "If he'd get his ass out of bed and out here, he'll be as good as new in a few _hours!_"

"That's impossible! You're just trying to be a big jerk to him aren't you?! Is that why your initials are 'BJ'? 'Cause that's what they stand for! _Big Jerk!_"

"All right, _that's it!_ I said you could stay until he woke up. Well, he's awake now, so take your bitchy little mouth and _go home!_"

Endri suddenly appeared between the two and stared angrily at his father. "I" he panted, feeling pain everywhere, "I won't let you speak t-to her like that, Father."

Beetlejuice crossed his arms and smiled, a little more at ease, but still angry. "Well, _look_ who decided to _finally_ get up. I see you figured out a way to move other than walking."

Claire glanced down and noticed Endri's feet did not touch the floor. They floated a few inches off of it with his knees slightly bent back so his bare toes almost brushed the wooden floor. She felt that familiar grip of uneasiness almost take her over, but she swallowed it down. She couldn't let petty fears get in between them again.

Endri lifted his right arm and formed a blue ball of hot energy in his palm, pointing it at Beetlejuice.

"_Heh_" his father laughed. "You know you can't kill me."

He smirked. "I know but it will hurt like hell."

They continued to stare at each other for several minutes, neither backing down. Beetlejuice stayed fast, arms crossed and smiling. Endri kept his energy ball poised for release. Slowly, though, he lowered it until it vanished back to where he pulled it from.

"B-Be thankful I am not feeling well right now. I'll shoot you later."

Beetlejuice smiled. "Come-on, son. I need to show you something" he trailed off as his smile faded, "and if I don't do it now, I may never get another chance."

Endri nodded shakily and floated after his father, Claire in tow. They filed into the living room and saw Lydia, Jacques and Kyle already there. Percy sat in Lydia's lap, enjoying the attention she was paying to that one spot behind his ear. Avo was asleep in his little nest of blankets next to the couch.

"Stay right there," Beetlejuice ordered Endri. He walked off a few feet to the center of the living room and looked back at him. He lifted his hand, and in it appeared a revolver. "I trust you can do this already? Make complex machines with moving parts and chemicals?" Endri nodded. "Good." Beetlejuice leveled the gun square at Endri's chest.

Claire started forward to grab it, but Kyle came from nowhere and held her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "Don't you _dare_ shoot him, you jerk! He's been through enough!" She struggled to get free, but Kyle wouldn't let go.

"Calm down! He has to learn this sometime!" he grunted, trying to keep a hold on the struggling female.

"Learn what?! How to be shot?! He already knows _that_ well enough!"

Beetlejuice bared his teeth at her. "Shut up!"

"Father!" Endri hissed. The ghoul quieted, but still held the weapon, aimed toward his son. "Claire" the ghost called gently. Immediately, she hushed and stared at him. "Don't worry." He turned back to his father. "You know you can't kill me."

Beetlejuice chuckled. "I know but it will hurt like hell."

Endri braced himself as his father cocked the gun and put pressure on the trigger. But at the last second, he aimed to the side and lifted his left hand. He shot a chunk clean through his own palm.

Claire screamed when the gun went off, and Endri stood with his eyes wide and skin as white as it could get. Avo's head jerked up, and he hissed, leaping into the air and soaring over to Beetlejuice to cling to his shoulder. The ghoul dropped the revolver, and it fizzled out of existence. He reached up and stroked a few fingers over his pet's wing for reassurance.

"Y-Yeah that hurt like hell," he panted. "Don't worry 'bout sh-shooting me anymore, kid. I did it for you."

"W Why?" Endri asked, dumbfounded.

Beetlejuice pointed his ragged hand at Endri. "Pay a-attention."

The hole in his hand slowly reformed. Tissue rejuvenated, nerves and veins reconnected, muscle strung back together and blood seeped back into his body. His hand was healed in less than thirty seconds.

Endri stood with his mouth gaping; a rare sight for him. "H-How did you do that so quickly?!"

Beetlejuice laughed, no longer in pain. "Actually, I went slow to make sure you saw!"

Endri gaped even further. "_That_ was _slow?!_ How is it done?"

"Focus and concentration," he said, pointing to his head. "You can already do it with small cuts, scrapes, bruises and burns, right?"

Endri nodded.

"Just use the same technique on bigger wounds only focus a lot more on it. Concentrate on the one spot until it feels like it's burning white hot, and by the time the heat passes, it's all better. Try it." He walked over and poked Endri in the left shoulder. "Here."

Endri grunted in pain that radiated from his shoulder when Beetlejuice poked it. Soon, it passed, and he closed his eyes and crumpled his face in concentration. His father placed his palm on his shoulder and felt it.

"More, focus more." Endri gritted his teeth and twitched a bit. "You're almost there concentrate concentrate until it's _white_ hot."

The ghost's eyes flew open, and he gasped in exhaustion. He floated there panting with sweat pouring down his body in rivulets.

Beetlejuice leaned forward and spoke lowly to him. "I know it's tough but you need to learn this. It'll help you out now and later on. You're a tough kid, Endri. I think you can do it"

Endri nodded, still panting and closed his eyes again, concentrating more calmly this time. Beetlejuice felt his shoulder get warmer and warmer, and suddenly, Endri let forth a shout followed by a sickening snap. He calmed immediately afterward, still panting in exhaustion.

"I knew you could," Beetlejuice whispered.

"I'm a fast learner," Endri smirked, his panting beginning to slow.

Claire was just confused. "What happened?" she asked to whoever would answer.

It was Beetlejuice who turned toward her. "He put his shoulder back in the socket. Now practice on the rest of your wounds," he said to his son. "Take breaks whenever you need to. You shouldn't push yourself, but you need to learn to do it faster and more efficiently."

Endri nodded and waited until he caught his breath before starting all over. He focused for a good five minutes before another sick pop was heard, and his hips jerked. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief, still sweating. Slowly, he floated down and set his feet flat on the floor, able to stand again. But he winced in pain and shifted all his weight to his right leg as the bullet wounds made his left incredibly sore. He smirked over to Beetlejuice who gave him the thumbs-up and headed off to the kitchen. By the time the ghoul came back with a glass of cold water, Endri had already healed one of the bullet wounds on his leg. He smiled and handed his son the drink.

"Good! You're getting faster. Can you feel the exact point where it starts to heal?"

Endri swigged the drink until it was gone, gasping when he pulled the glass away from his lips. "Yes it tingles almost," he said after catching his breath from drinking so much without pause.

"Yep! You got it!" He leaned closer to take the glass back and whispered, "I'm proud of you, son."

Endri smirked and whispered back, "Thank you dad."

Beetlejuice took the glass back to the kitchen, beaming.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Aww! ^_^  
  
I've been asked about the Japanese in this story, and I've been negligent to put the translations at the ends of the chapters. *sheepish look* So to make up for it, I've put all the Japenese I've included in this story so far down below. Hope it helps! And I'll try to include a translation at the end of a chapter if there's any Japanese in it from now on.  
  
  
**ne** - neigh  
  
This is more like a slang question. Roughly translated (if it can be at all), it means:  
  
eh? or huh?  
  
It can also be used at the beginning of a sentence, and only then is it translated as:  
  
Say.   
________________________________________  
  
**sayonara** - sigh yo nara  
  
Goodbye.  
________________________________________  
  
**nani** - nah knee  
  
What?  
________________________________________  
  
**ja ne** - jah neh ("j" like in "juice")  
  
This phrase is mentioned more than once, but the definition is still the same. It is a form of parting.  
Endri even translates it for Claire telling her that, roughly translated, it means:  
  
See you. or Bye for now.  
________________________________________  
  
**kuso** - coo so  
  
Who are we Americans if we don't try to learn every curse word another language has?  
This word means two things, the first being the most commonly implied:  
  
Damn it! or Shit!  
________________________________________  
  
**iie** - ee eh (heavy 'e' for 'ii')  
  
No.  
________________________________________  
  
**Oyasumi nasai chiisai on'na.**  
  
Let's take this one one at a time  
  
oyasumi - oh yah soo mee  
nasai - nah sigh  
chiisai - chee sigh  
on'na - on na  
  
oyasumi nasai - Goodnight.  
chiisai - little or small  
on'na - woman  
  
In the story, Endri only gives Claire the bare bones translation, saying it only meant "goodnight". I think he was afraid to tell her he called her by a term of endearmentat least for him, it was. So, fully translated, this sentence means:  
  
Goodnight, little woman.  
________________________________________  
**  
Domo arigato gozaimasu watashi-no chiisai on'na.**  
  
Here, Endri is beginning to become just a little attached to Claire when she gives him something he's always wanted for his birthday. Although he rarely calls her anything but "woman", the term has become somewhat of an endearment for her. As you know, "on'na" means "woman" and "chiisai" means "little or small". He has begun to call her "Little Woman". As for the rest of the sentence:  
  
domo - dough moh  
arigato - ah ree gah toe  
gozaimasu - go zie (like "sigh") mahs (silent "u")  
watashi - wah tah shee  
no - (same as English)  
  
domo arigato gozaimasu - Thank you very much!  
watashi-no - my  
  
Thank you very much, my little woman.  
________________________________________  
  
**kata** - kah tah  
  
A form or style of martial arts, dance, etc.  
________________________________________  
  
**bakayaro** - bah kah yah row (like a 'row'boat)  
  
This is basically an insult. Endri calls Kyle this when the human shoots him several times. It means:  
  
You fool! or Jerk! 


	19. Chapter 18: Truth or Dare?

Yay! You guys reviewd! Thank you so much! *hugs everyone again and again* Oh, what the hey! *throws in some kisses too!* ^_^  
  
This next chapter is kinda long, so I won't take up too much time here. I just hope everyone likes it! It has a slight adult theme to it, but nothing too bad for any of you younger readers. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 - Truth or Dare? 

Things were quiet for the next few weeks, and activity in the Roadhouse returned to almost normal. Everyone thought the worst was over and was starting to go back to their regular routines. Everyone except Kyle and Endri, that is. They both knew that they were only inside the eye of the hurricane; the calm before the storm. But neither could prove it, so the rest went back to what they normally did.

During that time, Endri became somewhat of a personal bodyguard to Claire. He followed her everywhere except the bathroom and even escorted her to work. He especially clung to her when they were in the Neitherworld and didn't allow her to leave the confines of the Roadhouse.

Things went like that for three weeks after the attack.

On one particularly cold evening in December, Endri and Claire sat in her apartment visiting with each other. They had rarely gotten time alone since all that happened. Endri was either following her everywhere she went, usually with someone else tagging along, mostly Kyle, or they were in the Roadhouse visiting with everyone else. Now they were finally able to appreciate each other's company in solitude.

"I'm bored."

Endri lowered the magazine he had been flipping through. "What do you want to do?"

She sighed and stared out the window. "Well it's practically a blizzard outside, so we can't really go anywhere not that I wanted to anyway. There's nothing on TV," she muttered, picking up the TV Guide next to her and tossing it to the coffee table, "and I've already read everything I own." She sighed. "Sucky, sucky, boring." She plopped her head onto the arm of the couch and stared out the window again. Huge fluffy snowflakes drifted past the window, and she shivered involuntarily. Thank heavens for indoor heating.

Endri chuckled at her use of the English language. "Maybe we could play a game?" he suggested. "Cards?"

She perked up, then. "A game? Hmmm Do you know any good party games?"

He thought a moment. "Twister?"

Claire held her stomach as she laughed. "No, silly! _Party_ games."

"_Humph_. I thought that _was_ a party game" Just then he realized something. "If you're thinking of the kind of party games where the loser is the first to pass out from alcohol consumption, I'd rather not play."

This time, Claire laughed so hard, she fell off the couch and tears sprung to her eyes. She just loved the way he talked and reasoned things out.

"Nonono," she said after calming down enough. "I'm talking about games the more _innocent_ high school kids play at parties _Oooo!_" she cooed, thinking of something. "Truth or Dare!" She giggled insanely, knowing that that game would be _very_ interesting if Endri played it.

"What kind of game is that?" he asked, confused.

She was taken by surprise. "You've never heard of Truth or Dare?"

"No. I never went to 'high school'. What are the rules?"

"It's simple," Claire said, pushing the coffee table up against the television stand to give them more room on the floor. Endri slid off the couch to join her there, pulling off his boots and setting them off to the side to make himself more comfortable.

"First, we figure out who goes first. It's more fun with more people, but two can work just as good," she explained. "Whoever goes first, gets to ask the other 'Truth or Dare'. Say I go first. I'd ask you 'Truth or Dare', and you would have to pick between the two. You getting all this?" she asked, but continued on right away before even getting an answer from him. "If you pick 'Truth', you have to _truthfully_ answer _any_ question I ask you. If you pick 'Dare', you _must_ complete a task I dare you to do, no matter what it is within reason of killing and mass destruction, of course."

Endri sat cross-legged on the floor and gave her a wide-eyed expression. "It's a wonder children aren't expelled from school playing this game. Are you sure it's safe?"

She laughed again. "Of course! Don't worry, I'll keep the dares simple since this is your first time playing."

He looked a little nervous. "I don't know"

"Oh, come-on! Pleeeeeease? It'll be fun and it's something to do."

"Well all right."

Claire grinned and held out her hand. "Do we agree to the rules?"

He nodded and shook her hand reluctantly. "Agreed."

"Yay! Let's find out who goes first," she said emphatically. She reached over into the change dish lying on the coffee table and pulled out a quarter. "Call it in the air," she requested, flipping the coin with her thumb.

"Tails."

She caught the quarter and slapped it onto the back of her hand, then revealed it to be tails.

"Lucky you! Okay, go ahead."

"Um"

She giggled. "Ask me 'Truth or Dare'."

"Truth or Dare?" he repeated, the phrase seeming very foreign to him.

"Dare!" she giggled. "Now you need to tell me to do something, and I have to do it."

Endri crossed his arms and thought for a moment before he shrugged. Never having played the game before, he didn't know which boundaries he could and could not cross, so he decided to keep things simple and non-harmful until he better understood how it went, that is.

"I don't know. Sing a song or something."

"Sing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh I'm not exactly the best vocalist in the world."

He smirked. "You agreed to the rules just as I did."

"All right," she sighed. It couldn't be _that_ bad to sing in front of him. "What should I sing?"

He shrugged and leaned back against the seat of the couch. "Doesn't matter."

Claire thought for a moment before picking out a song that was dear to her and began singing:

_Every day here you come walking  
I hold my tongue,  
I don't do much talking  
You say you're happy and you're doin' fine  
Well go ahead, baby,  
I got plenty of time_

_Because sad eyes never lie_

Endri watched her close her eyes and repeat the chorus to a song that, coming from her mouth, was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. She was a much better singer than she gave herself credit for. He longed to reach out and hold that beautiful creature gently, like he had when she first admitted she cared about him but he just couldn't bring himself to. She might push him away again

_Well for a while  
I've been watching you steady  
Ain't gonna move 'til you're good and ready  
You show up and then you shy away  
__But I know pretty soon you'll be walkin' this way_

_Because sad eyes never lie  
Because sad eyes never lie_

_Should_ he go to her? She _did_ kiss him when he first woke up last week. Surely that meant something? It was so sweet, he longed for more, but would never try to force it from her. She was even coming back for more, but when Beetlejuice came in, that was the last time he saw her acting that way. Maybe she only wanted to kiss while they were alone like she described women do And they had not been truly alone since until tonight

Endri bit his lip and tapped a finger on his knee nervously.

_Oh, baby don't you know I don't care  
Don't you know that I've been there  
Well if something in the air feels a little unkind  
Don't worry darling, it'll slip your mind_

_I know you think you'd never be mine  
Well that's okay, baby, I don't mind  
That shy smile's sweet, that's a fact  
Go ahead, I don't mind the act_

_Here you come all dressed up for a date  
Well, one more step and it'll be too late  
Blue blue rib-bon in your hair  
Like you're so sure  
__I'll be standing there_

_I guess sad eyes never lie  
I guess sad eyes never lie  
I guess sad eyes never lie  
I guess sad eyes never lie_

_Never lie_

She hummed a few bars that went along to the same melody as the chorus, making Endri almost melt into the couch, his eyes sagging to stare at her half-lidded.

_Sad eyes, sad eyes never lie_

Claire slowly faded off and sat quietly, reflecting. That song was very special to her. It reminded her of the good times between her and her first love. She didn't miss _him_, that was for sure, but she missed the sweet moments that were shared with someone special. Gradually, she opened her eyes only to see Endri staring at her with his half-lidded.

She smiled at him, thinking he was just so cute. "My turn"

He blinked and shook his head once. "Huh?"

"It's my turn now," she giggled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh um dare?"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh Why are you asking?"

"I'm just making sure," she giggled.

"Well yes, I'm sure. I choose dare," he said confidently. "I'm not afraid of anything you could possibly throw at me."

She laughed. "Okaa-ay, Mister Pride! Hmmm" She rolled her eyes to the side as she thought of something good and embarrassing for him to do. "All right. Something simple. I dare you to suck your thumb and coo like a baby!"

Endri's eyes bulged ever so slightly. She always knew how be tricky and get under his skin! If he did that, he would not only embarrass himself, he'd _never_ hear the end of it! Time to put his foot down.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked, feeling a twinge of anger swell up.

It was his turn to feel just a little angry. "I am not a child and will not be reduced to one! I refuse the dare."

"You can't do that!"

"I just did," he said disdainfully, crossing his arms.

"I did _your_ dare!"

"So? Singing is not as bad as acting like a child."

"You shook on it; you promised! We agreed to the rules, so you _have_ to do it!"

Endri uncrossed his arms and gripped the fabric of his jeans at the knees tightly. "Stupid technicalities," he mumbled. "_Fine!_ But speak _one word_ of this outside this room"

She raised her hands to stave off anymore of his words. "I know, I know. Just do it and get it over with, okay?"

He grumbled and quickly popped his thumb into his mouth and sucked for two full seconds then pulled it out immediately, wiping the wetness off on his pants. "Happy?"

"I didn't hear a coo" Claire rolled her nose into the air haughtily.

He growled and grumbled slowly through gritted teeth, "Goo-goo, gah-gah."

"Babies don't sound like that."

"We never agreed to use voice inflexion!"

"Fine, fine! Okay, your turn."

An evil grin spread over Endri's lips as he stared her down. "Truth or Dare?" He leaned forward, hands on his knees as he sat cross-legged on the floor across from her, waiting for an answer.

"Truth," she giggled.

Disappointment was his only reward. He wanted her to say "dare" so he could exact some wonderful revenge. Oh, well. There was always next time, he chuckled silently to himself. He could easily see this game becoming violent with all of the unorthodox dares people could come up with. How could this game even be kept _clean?_ He could easily see _that_ getting out of hand too.

"_Humph_. All right then." Revenge could come about another way, actually. He tried to think of the most embarrassing thing to ask her to put her in the spotlight and make her feel just _terrible_. A glimmer of a memory from when they first met made his eyes sparkle even more so than usual, and he found his perfect question. "You had a boyfriend before," he stated matter-of-factly.

Claire's face fell immediately as she nodded.

Endri smirked, knowing he found a weak spot in her. "You gave me one of his shirts when my arm was stabbed."

She nodded again.

"Tell me how did you two separate?"

Claire looked down and licked her lips in hesitation. _He just **had** to bring that up._ Deciding to just get it out of the way and without looking at him, she said, "We We had been dating for a long time. Almost a year. We had keys to each other's apartments and would drop by and visit whenever we wanted."

Endri's smirk began to fall when he noticed how disturbed she was relating this part of her past.

"Well one evening I got off work early and decided to take some food from the restaurant and drop by for some early dinner." Her voice trembled as she continued. "When I got there I found him in his bedroom in bed with another girl." Her voice faded into a small whimper as she wiped her damp eyes. "To-uh to make a long story short, that was the last time I saw him."

Endri sat in silence for a long time, deeply regretting his question. It had been unfair and cruel of him to ask that when she couldn't lie or refuse to answer. He _wanted_ to ask her, to bring up something painful, but seeing how hurt she was made the revenge leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to bring up something like that."

She sniffed and looked up with a weak smile. "That's okay. You asked; I had to tell. My turn again. Truth or Dare?" she asked, not even leaving the subject open to discussion.

"Truth this time." He knew he was setting himself up for some similar pain, but felt it was just.

A wicked smile took over Claire's face. "All right. Since we've found ourselves in a little war here" Yep, he knew it. "Tell me about your _first_ girlfriend."

Even though he tried to prepare for it, knew it was coming, he still felt the tightening of his chest as a wave of emotional pain hit him, resurrected by the simple question. He went slowly, trying to maintain some measure of control over his emotions.

"I am not sure if we were considered dating, but I suppose we technically were together for a time."

Claire cupped her chin in her palm and leaned forward on her elbow, listening intently.

"I was living in England at that time, and I was very poor. She was the daughter of a well-respected man who sat in a high-ranking seat in the town's council. Since we came from different social statures, it would have been wrong for us to be seen together. But" he paused for just a moment, his eyes changing the pattern of their sparkle. They shimmered slower, the light from the kitchen reflecting in them with a much duller sheen. "Every night, she would sneak out of her home and meet me, then we would both run off to a small hill just outside of town and sit under a beautiful shade tree. We stared at the moon and stars, talking of how we would run away together some day so we could be with each other forever. And often, we would" he blushed slightly, "kiss and things."

Claire smiled. It seemed to be a happy memory for him.

"She-uh" he chuckled, "she would often complain that I was cold. Anyway, one evening, I finally got the courage to tell her about myself." Endri chuckled an empty laugh. "Of course, she didn't believe me at first, so I took her hand and placed it over my heart. When" he looked down, allowing his long, soft hair to cover his eyes, "when she finally realized I spoke the truth she" he grit his teeth and gripped the knees of his jeans tightly, "she screamed and pushed me down, trying to get away. She ran back into town screaming about the 'walking dead', and so I couldn't go back there again. There was nothing they could do to me, of course, but I didn't want to cause trouble And I couldn't stand to see her again after I saw the fear in her eyes fear of _me_."

Claire sniffled and wiped the tear that fell down her cheek when he said his last few words. "I'm so sorry. Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Yes she was beautiful with brown hair and eyes skin as perfect as an angel's, and a gorgeous figure." Endri looked up into her eyes. "She looked a little like you."

She blushed. "Um your turn."

"Truth or Dare?" he asked, smiling wanly.

Smiling back, she replied, "Dare."

He felt the evil grin spread across his face, chasing away the memory of the last question. "Since you like to stick to topics you must suck on your big toe."

Eyes as wide as saucers, Claire mumbled, "_Man_ you're getting the hang of this."

He smirked. "It's more fun than I thought. Go on now."

She laughed as she pulled off her sock. "I can't believe this!" Trying to lift her leg to her mouth proved how inflexible she was, and she fell onto her back, sprawled out and laughing. "I can't reach! _Haha!_"

Endri chuckled at the scene. "You can do it. _Ashikarazu_, but as many times as I've seen your foot in your mouth, you'd think it would be easy for you."

"Hey!" she shouted in mock hurt, throwing her sock at him. "Jerk!"

He chuckled, easily snatching her garment out of the air and dropping it off to the side. She tried again, almost bringing her toe close enough to get it into her mouth, but it would go no further without some muscles being torn or a bone being snapped. So as a last desperate attempt to complete the dare, she used her tongue to lick the tip of her toe, then collapsed again, still laughing.

"All right, buddy, you're asking for it!" she laughed breathlessly. "Truth or Dare?! You want dare, right?"

A throaty chuckle was her answer. "I don't think so, Miss Get Even. I will take truth again."

She slouched, disappointed. "Ohhhh all right. Hmmm" Her eyes scanned the room looking for something that would help her think of a good question. Nothing helped, but the time she took did. "Okay we've known each other for about six months now Have you ever dreamt of me?"

Endri blanched to the best of his ability. "Um yes."

Claire giggled, not noticing how the subject disturbed him. "Oh? What happened?"

"I already answered your question. It's my turn now," he said forcefully, not allowing her to say anything on the matter. She left it go, only then noticing how it bothered him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Crossing his arms, he continued to sit cross-legged, his head bowed forward slightly and biting the inside of his mouth as he thought of an appropriate dare. Slowly, deliberately, an evil grin to end all evil grins spread across his lips, making them curl so much, it almost looked like he was snarling.

"You seem to like sucking things," he said, his voice reaching a deep, resonant tone.

Finally, Claire's turn came to pale. She watched, frozen, as Endri stood from the floor and walked toward her. He sat directly behind her, slipping his legs to either side and pressing his chest against her back as he leaned around a bit to see the shocked look on her face.

"So, I dare you to not suck your _own_ thumb but _mine_."

She turned her head back as far as she could to see his face. "You're joking!"

If it was even possible, the grin Endri wore dipped a few more feet into the land of bad boys. Claire had never in her life seen something so demented, yet sexy, as the look on his face at that moment.

"Am I?" he whispered into her ear, making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. He reached around her, sticking is thumb out, never ceasing his demonically sexy grin.

_The jerk! He thinks I won't do it! That or he knows he has me! **Damn!** Well, then, I'll show him a thing or two. This can go **both** ways_ she thought, reaching up to take hold of his hand. Slowly, she ran her tongue along the tip of the finger, just lightly teasing it and getting a taste for him. His skin tasted like something she didn't expect it to. It tasted lightly salty with the underlying taste that only skin has. He tasted like any other person would, and it surprised her. She mentally slapped herself for thinking he was drastically different from her again. Only a heartbeat he was only a heartbeat away.

And oh how true that was at that moment.

Endri continued to lean around and stare at her face, grinning. She figured she would have to do a little more than lightly lick, so she opened her mouth fully and gently took his thumb into it, just barely closing her lips around the pale digit. He grinned on, not wavering in the slightest, and Claire frowned at how seemingly immovable he was.

_What is he made of? A brick wall? Geez, you'd think this would at least get **some** kind of reaction! Looks like I'll have to do something more drastic_, she chuckled evilly in her mind. She clamped her lips around the base of his thumb and sucked as hard as she could from base to tip slowly. Stealing a look back at him as she released his thumb, she saw him jerk his eyes back to hers and his grin quickly reset.

He had been watching.

"Now your thumb's all wet," she said innocently, cocking her head to the side.

Endri tossed a quick look at it then smirked. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

A wicked grin that rivaled Endri's seized her lips. "Make the others match" She licked the very tip of his pinky, then drew it into her mouth, humming happily. Feeling his free hand wander to her waist and gently grip it, she thought, **_Now_**_ I've got him._

A thought shone through the din of hazy desire in Endri's mind. More of a wandering question than anything. When did this ever become a war of wills? He realized that he was at an extreme disadvantage as Claire sucked mercilessly at his pinky, gently caressing his hand at the same time. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, allowing his finger to slip from her mouth seductively. Moving to his ring finger, she felt his other hand begin to wander across her belly. She licked and nipped at his ring finger slowly before taking it into her mouth, humming again. A forced exhalation tickled her ear and she smirked, still sucking. His other hand had finished its trek across her stomach, and he gripped her waist there gently, his arm stretching across her belly, effectively pinning her against him.

"I I only dared for the one finger" he whispered.

Claire released his ring finger and nipped the end of it before moving on to the middle. "I know but it tasted so good, I just had to have more."

More air rushed from his mouth as she clamped her lips around his slender, but not overly so, finger, forcing it into her mouth through tightly pursed lips.

"C-Claire" he let slip out managing to sound weak and almost desperate. _How does she reduce me to this?!_ he shouted at himself, but gave in all too quickly. _Oh, well I asked for it._ His grip tightened on her waist, and he tensed his arm across her stomach, pushing it up under her breasts unknowingly and pulling her back against him even tighter. She moaned on contact, and the hand she held captive shook slightly.

She slid her tongue along his middle finger and sucked once more before moving on to the last digit. Slowly, she nipped all the way along it, up and back on each side, then took it into her mouth.

Endri's breath hitched in his throat, and he almost trembled with need. She felt his desire at the small of her back and moaned as she closed her mouth around his pointer, sucking and pulling it out provokingly slow. And at long last, he released a throaty moan when she slipped his finger from her mouth and leaned back into him.

"Kiss me," she pleaded, still trying to get a small taste of him from his fingertips.

He spun her around so fast, her head swam. He repositioned himself to sit cross-legged and placed her in his lap, allowing her ankles to lock at the small of his back. Their bodies pressed against each other from top to bottom all except their lips.

"Is that a dare?" he whispered, his breath and lips just barely caressing hers.

She shivered with desire and clung to him tighter. Any fear she possibly had welling in the pit of her stomach melted away at his touch. Every scintillating piece of him was so alluring, it numbed her from head to toe.

"No it's a a request," she managed out through tingling lips. Just another inch not even that, and their lips would touch _just a little more._

He granted her request, taking her lips gently between his, locking them together in an intimate embrace. Their kiss was slow and delicate, something surprising considering Endri was usually so harsh and strong in mind and body. But his lips they were so soft and inviting. Claire melted against him, slipping her fingers up into his hair then trailing them down over his neck and shoulders, feeling his muscles bunch in apprehension. She sensed his uneasiness to go much further and tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry" she whispered after they gently separated, "I'll never push you away again" She kissed his chin and blazed a small trail of kisses along his jaw line up to his ear, where she whispered, " _ever_."

Endri shivered, locking his arms around her and holding tightly, but gently. "I have never met someone quite like you" he whispered breathlessly. "You mean you mean so much _so much_"

She could stand the separation of their lips no longer, and moved to kiss him over and over. Slowly, she began to rely only on him for support, and her head fell back, exposing her soft neck to his sweet lips. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone and across it, gently pushing her white shirt to the side so he could continue unhindered. He eventually allowed her to lean back so far, her back touched the floor, and he repositioned them, carefully laying his weight atop her body. He leaned in for a kiss; it being much more uncertain than before. Pulling back, he stared at her, unsure of what should happen next.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" Claire suggested breathlessly.

He nodded, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. Endri sat on the edge next to her and leaned down, kissing her once more. She moaned and took hold of his belt loop, pulling on it as an indication to get further on the bed. He complied, crawling up on all fours, placing one arm on each side of her shoulders, but both legs on the one side still. He seemed hesitant to climb atop her again. She kept their lips locked together and yanked a little more on his belt loop. Getting the hint, he swung one leg over to her other side, but before it got there, one of her legs wrapped around it and pulled it down between them. His eyes popped open in surprise, and he pulled away, breathless. Claire was just as breathless as he, but she looked at him curiously.

He seemed entirely too nervous.

"Endri is is this your first"

A frown suddenly creased his brow and a growl escaped his throat, but when she was unmoved, he sighed and hung his head, still propped up above her. "So what if it is?"

She smiled. "I just find that very hard to believe."

His frown deepened. "Hard to believe? _Humph._ I find half the things that happened to me during my time hard to believe. I find that every single woman I've ever had the courage to be near push me away in fear hard to believe," he bit out, the tone of his voice oozing with bitterness. He sighed, then, and looked up into her eyes. "You see now why I am so hesitant?"

Claire was wide-eyed. "_Every_ single one?"

He nodded, hanging his head again. "_All_ of them. They were _all_ afraid of me no matter what I did to convince them to not be."

She smiled and reached up to tuck a lock of his soft blonde hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry I fell into that category at one point. But after you left me I realized how much I cared about you, even if you _are_ a ghost. You mean so much more to me than some boring old human guy."

Endri lowered his face into the crook of her neck and nuzzled her there for a bit before kissing it lightly.

"Tell me truthfully" he whispered up into her ear, "What number am I? Is that all I will be a number?"

She giggled for a moment before answering. "No, you're my number one and always will be. See the reason my ex went to another girl is 'cause I _wouldn't_ give myself to him."

He stayed in her neck, mumbling, "Why? Did you not love him?"

"Oh, no no, I loved him. I just I wanted to wait until we got married. My parents while I lived with them gave me some pretty good morals to live by."

Finally, he looked up into her eyes, and his sparkled with the question, "Yet you are willing to be with _me?_" She nodded, smiling. "Why?"

Claire bit her lip as sudden tears sprung to her eyes. "Because I don't want to lose you again!" she cried, reaching up to hug him. "I wanna be with you _forever_, Endri."

Shock made his voice shake. "You'd give yourself to me simply so I will not leave?" She nodded slowly, burying her face in his hair. He smirked. "Silly woman, don't worry. I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon anyway." He allowed her to hug him again before he pulled away gently to sit on the edge of the bed. Soon, he stood, feeling the need to pace to help himself think.

Claire watched him silently for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked when he made no move to come back.

He stopped immediately, giving her a smile that made her melt all over again. "No, not at all. I was just thinking." He became nervous, scratching behind his neck. "I-uh think I've come up with a way that we _can_ make tonight happen, and so we can be together forever."

"How?"

He cracked his knuckles nervously and paced a few more times before coming to a stop next to her bed. He stared at her for a moment before falling to his knees. "Marry me?" he asked, his voice shakier than it had ever been. Taken aback, Claire grinned wildly in surprise, watching Endri pat down his pockets. "I don't have a ring for you, though."

She giggled. "It's okay. I-_wow_-you asked-_wow!_" She tried to calm her pounding heart. "Okay, okay" taking a deep breath, she continued, "since you're not prepared" she cut herself off, becoming giddy again. "_Oh geez, oh geez!_ Okay! Since you're not prepared, how about we say that you 'promise' to ask me to marry you when you're more ready for it?"

Endri thought a moment then nodded. "All right. I promise to ask you to marry me." Claire giggled wildly, holding her hands to her chest, and Endri could take it no longer, leaping up to the bed and pulling her into his arms. "But I"

A finger to his lips silenced him. "_Shhh_ there is always more than one way to get something done" she murmured seductively, taking his hand and pushing it downward along her body.

Endri gulped, and his eyes widened dramatically. "I don't want to to hurt you."

She grinned mischievously. "You won't."

  
  
  
**********  
  
O_O Whoohoo! *ahem* And there you have it, Endri and Claire ARE together as a couple. ^_^ Hope everyone enjoyed this longer chapter, and please stay tuned until next time as crap starts to hit the fan!! O_O Yep, you heard me. Something is gonna go down, and it ain't gonna be pretty! Well, I'll go now and leave everyone hanging! Haha! I'm mean. 


	20. Chapter 19: Death in the Family

So many reviews! *tears up* Thank you everyone! *passes hugs around*  
  
belle beauty, I'd be THRILLED if you wrote a short story with Endri and Claire! Do let me see it when you're done, okay? *huge beaming grin* Thank you! ^_^  
  
I'll just get right into it then. Here's what I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for: the part where things pick up. It's been more of a dramatic / sitcom-like story so far (which I like by the way, so expect that in any and all of my writings ^_~), but now we get to the nitty gritty! *grin* I really hope you guys will enjoy what I've done in this chapter. And trust me, things happen for a reason. ^_~  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 - Death In The Family 

Neitherworld  
Neitherwoods  
Two Weeks Later, Christmas Eve

  
A few short weeks later, friends and neighbors gathered together in the Neitherwoods for a Christmas Eve picnic. Everyone talked and milled around happily, having fun. The Monster and Monstress Across the Street provided the background music, even though it _was_ country and very, _very_ bad. Poopsie and Poopette danced before the two person band on their hind legs, being the only ones to fully enjoy the rustic music. Doomie was parked off to the side of the group, lapping at his dish of water. The drive out there had been tiring, and some water was welcome to cool his overheating engine.

Beetlejuice walked up to Prince Vince and clapped him on the back roughly. "Princeareeno! Been a while! How's it goin'?" he cackled.

The prince stumbled off balance for a moment before righting himself and tugging at his collar. "Just fine, Beetlejuice. You've met my wife, Kiara," he motioned to a stunning ghost with long dark hair and a black widow crown.

Beetlejuice's eyes bugged just a bit. "Yeah!" He leaned over and whispered into Vince's ear, "Not bad!" Lydia stepped up beside him from nowhere and kicked his shin. "OW! _Heh heh!_ Hey, Babes uh have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Lydia ignored him, shaking Kiara's hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Kiara smiled with a delicate twist of her lips.

"So" Lydia giggled, "do you have anymore embarrassing stories to tell me about" she quieted and pointed secretly to Prince Vince who stood, still speaking to Beetlejuice. "'Cause I've got some interesting stories too," she grinned.

Kiara giggled. "I've got a million of them! Walk with me."

Lydia and Kiara walked off, laughing at their significant others' misfortune. The two men stared at their retreating backs in bewilderment.

"Women I'll never get 'em."

"Neither will I, my friend."

Beetlejuice turned to his prince. "Beetleburgers?"

"Absolutely."

The two walked off to fetch some food.

Across the meadow, Claire hid behind Endri and Kyle as they petted Kiara's giant pet spider, Jumper. Fortunately, it was tied to a very _large_ tree by a chain leash.

"Big spider _big spider_" Claire mumbled in numb fear behind the two men.

Kyle chuckled. "It's only a pet. She won't hurt you."

She continued to hide behind them, no matter the reassurance they gave. "Doesn't matter still big"

Endri shooed Jumper away to play with the two dogs nearby. Pulling Claire around, he hugged her tightly, letting her know things were all right. He caught Kyle's eye beside him and smiled, letting him know how happy he was. His friend smiled in return, and lifted his plastic cup of punch in a salute, then drank it down.

"Where is Percy?" Endri asked him.

Kyle pointed toward a patch of high grass, and Endri looked over to see a black tail flicking back and forth above the blades. Avo was rooting around with his nose in the grass not far off. The ghost chuckled, and all three friends watched the show.

Percy leapt at Avo, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled playfully until the cat pinned Avo beneath him and licked his feathered wings mercilessly. The little skyworm calmed almost immediately, dozing off, loving the feel of his wings being attended to.

"Surprising how they get along," Kyle commented offhand.

Endri nodded in agreement. "They used to fight a lot, but now it's become more playful. I think they've become good friends."

"Not something you see everyday."

Endri nodded again.

A little further off, Jacques and Ginger sat on a picnic blanket talking amiably. Jacques sucked at a Power Shake through a straw, and Ginger ate her sun dried flies delicately and sipped tea.

"'Ow is your career coming?"

"Oh, just dandy!" Ginger replied happily. "After Beetlejuice became a recluse, I _finally_ got my big break without him to mess things up! And next week I start my new movie: 'Eight-Legged Fantasies'." She leaned in closer to Jacques. "It's not for children."

The skeleton just laughed.

The spider stole a peek over to Endri's small group and twitched her eye in irritation. "Ya know it's not right for them two ta be together."

Jacques glanced over and shrugged. "It is zeir choice."

"An' Beetlejuice an' Lydia?! I _never_ thought they would get together like _that_," she said snootily, sipping her tea. "Ya know, Jacques I travel a lot with my work, an' when I do, I hear a lot o' things"

"Oh?" he asked, looking somewhat interested.

"Yeah. An' everywhere I go, nothin' good is bein' said 'bout Beetlejuice an' his son well only that he's cute, but that doesn't matter right now."

"What is being said about zem?"

Ginger leaned in a bit closer to whisper, "That them havin' relationships with Humans ain't right. That it's gonna mess up the way the Neitherworld works or somethin'. It just ain't natural."

Jacques leaned back onto his elbows looking thoughtful. "I sink zey are togezair because zey were drawn to each ozair. Zey work togezair."

The small spider just huffed and popped another sun dried fly.

"I still think it ain't right."

A low rumble shook the ground slightly. No one noticed the tremble except the animals and Doomie, who all perked up and looked around. The tremor shook again and all the animals stood from their resting positions to get a better look around.

Doomie started up and drove carefully around the milling ghosts, ghouls and Humans looking for Beetlejuice. When he found him talking to Prince Vince still, he nudged him with his front fender. Beetlejuice ignored him at first, so Doomie had to nudge him again.

"Whata'ya want, Doomie?" he asked, irritated.

"Beep beeeep!"

"Don't be stupid," Beetlejuice waved him off. "We don't get earthquakes 'round here." He turned back to talk to the Prince.

"Beep beeeep!"

Doomie went ignored. When the ground shook again, he spun off in search of Lydia. _She_ would listen to him.

In the same instant, both dogs leapt up, barking madly. Jumper skittered around in a frenzy, trying as hard as she could to pull free of her chain leash. Avo flung his furry friend off and flew toward Beetlejuice, hissing and chirping. Percy ran over and leapt into Endri's arms, meowing.

Kyle looked around at the chaos. "What's wrong with them all?"

Endri pet Percy soothingly, but the little black cat still meowed insistently. He looked up past the treetops and frowned. "Something is not right. I _knew_ we shouldn't have come way out here today."

"What's going on?" his friend asked.

"The animals sense something"

Beetlejuice's voice shouted across the small clearing. "Avo! What's your problem?! _AKK!_"

Avo had wrapped around Beetlejuice's head, and he lost his balance, falling backward in a blur of swinging arms.

The ground shook again, this time enough for everyone to feel it. A large snapping crunch echoed out of the forest surrounding them, and flocks of birds scattered out of the trees, squawking. When they disappeared into the distance, everything became quiet. The animals stopped their cries of warning, and the people froze in their spots, unsure of what was happening. Percy was the only one to move during that time, trying his absolute best to climb down Endri's shirt.

A tremor shook the ground again, five times as worse as before, followed by more snapping crunches. Again, the quaking came, much worse than last time with more crunching. It sounded as though trees in the forest were falling down.

A monstrous lizard-like head loomed over the treetops and peered down at the group with tiny, yet all-seeing, eyes. The women screamed, piercing the silence. The Monster and Monstress, Kiara, Ginger and Jacques ran off into the trees behind them, trying to hide. Beetlejuice wrestled with Avo and finally pulled him off his face and got a good look at what was making the earthquakes.

"_AHHHH!_" He scrambled up and ran for Endri, Claire and Kyle. "What the hell is _that_ thing?!"

Kyle looked at him in surprise. "You mean you don't know?"

"No, I don't!"

"I thought you knew _everything_ about the Neitherworld."

"Yeah, well I never saw _that_ thing!"

Endri bared his teeth into a snarl. "Is that it, Kyle?"

The white-haired human turned his attention to the ghost. "Yeah that's it. It must be able to shield itself from our vision whenever it wants, and that's why we didn't see it last time."

Claire shuddered in Endri's arms, and he held her tighter. "D-Doesn't look like it's hiding now."

Endri growled deep in his throat. When things messed with him, he didn't mind so much, but when things started messing with the people he cared about, that's when he started to get pissed.

"I'm sick of this thing messing with us. It's just _playing_ with us when it _feels_ like it! Well it won't after today." Gently, he shoved Claire into Kyle's arms and handed Percy to her. "Take care of her, Kyle. I'll be right back."

Everyone stared in shock as they watched Endri walk off toward the looming creature, all too afraid to move themselves.

Claire finally found her voice. "You idiot! Get back here!"

The others joined in her calls, screaming for Endri to come back, but he ignored them all. He stood before the great creature, arms crossed and staring up at it with his usual scowl. The thing reared back and bellowed a screeching roar right into the ghost's face, blowing his hair back, but otherwise not moving him. It stared down at him in faint amusement when it ran out of breath.

"_Humph!_ Stupid creature!" Endri spat. "How dare you continue to disrupt our peace?!" he shouted loud enough for it to hear so high up.

It cocked its head to the side as if listening, then curled its giant mouth into a snarl. "You are a dead human a ghost," the thing bellowed slowly, it's voice rustling the leaves on the trees nearby and vibrating Endri's body like he was sitting in the back seat of a custom car with the bass turned all the way up.

He was not shaken, however.

"So, the stupid thing speaks! Do you have intelligence behind your words?"

"Intelligence" it hummed slowly. "My intelligence is like an endless desert and you are but a grain of sand in it."

"_Humph!_ I have yet to see the proof of how smart you _think_ you are!" Endri growled.

The beast unfolded its extra set of arms from under its head and flexed the clawed hands. Electricity leapt from its fingers, jumping and sparking, heating up the surrounding air. Slowly, the energy formed into a glowing ball floating between its hands. Everyone resumed their screams for Endri to retreat, Claire's voice the loudest of all, but he still ignored them. That thing could not be allowed to continue terrorizing him and his friends.

"Then you will be shown proof" the creature answered.

It loosed the ball of electricity, and it fell onto Endri with surprising speed. He had no time to react as the ball engulfed his whole body in the form of a beam of light from the creature's hands. It felt like he was being punched in several different places. His brain, his heart, his sides where his lungs were, all contracted from the electricity being forced through them.

In one horrifying rush, his breath caught in his throat, and his body was lifted from the ground slightly inside the beam. His blood roared through his veins making his head rush and feel dizzy. His breaths were forced as he found he _needed_ to breathe now, not do it from habit. A thumping sensation pounded in his ears, and he felt his chest might explode. Endri screamed in agony as the beam was stripped from him, and he fell to his knees upon the cool grass, gasping.

Drawing in shaking breaths, he picked himself up, feeling an alien thumping in his body.

What had just happened?

He looked down at himself and realized nothing had changed. He was not injured at all, not even a tear in his clothes or a scratch on his skin. That's when he realized something _did_ change. His skin wasn't like he remembered. It was a healthy peach color, not his usual pale, verging on blue skin. Endri twisted his hands in front of his eyes, examining them closely, then slowly let them drift to his chest. Hesitantly, he placed a hand over his long-stilled heart only to find it was no longer still! A steady, rhythmic thumping was what he felt under his fingers and inside his chest.

He was _alive_.

It was it was some kind of miracle! _He was alive!_ He felt his heart beat faster as he got more and more elated, and it thrilled him all the more. Trembling, he turned back to face all the shocked faces of his friends.

"I I'm alive" he said in wonder, staring at his healthy peach complexion. "_I'm alive!_"

"_Endri!_" Claire screamed, catching his attention.

He grinned up at her before he felt a sharp sting in his abdomen. He hurked as his breath hitched and looked down. A claw the size of an arm stuck outward from his stomach, dripping with bright red blood. His head jerked back, turning to the side slowly, and he caught a glimpse of the creature's head, leaning very close close enough to run him through with one of its clawed fingers.

The reanimated ghost looked back toward his friends and gasped, spitting blood. The creature pulled its claw from Endri, and he fell forward, eyes rolling up into his head.

"Endri!" Kyle shouted, shoving Claire into Beetlejuice's arms and sprinting over to his friend.

Beetlejuice stood in stunned silence, unable to move or think, just stare at his son as he lay on the ground, bleeding to death a _second_ time. Several of his friends around him screamed in shock and fear, but he barely realized it.

Claire slipped from his weak grip and fell to her knees in despair, tears pouring endlessly from her eyes. Her grip became weak as well, and Percy slipped from her hands.

Kyle ran for Endri, sliding to a stop and falling to his knees next to him. He gently lifted his head into his lap and wiped away some blood from his friend's mouth with the tail of his shirt.

"Endri" he whispered, voice shaking.

Endri's eyes blinked open slowly, and he focused on his friend after a moment.

"K-Kyle did you see?" he rasped. Kyle nodded. "I-I was _alive_" He tried to smile, but his face contorted in pain, and he coughed more blood. He still felt elation at the sensation of his _warm_ blood flowing freely down his chin and over his neck, even as he was dying.

"I saw _I saw_" Kyle whispered, knowing how important it was to his friend. He always knew Endri wished to be alive just to feel what it was like.

The newly reanimated ghost suddenly scanned around his surroundings in fear. "Wh-What will happen to me? Will I-I not come back this time? W-Will I bec-come a ghost again?"

Kyle shook his head sadly. "I wish I knew." At that moment, he noticed a very light distortion being given off of his friend's body. It looked almost like heat waves rising off of hot blacktop on a highway. They rose up into the air right up into the clawed hands of the creature!

Endri saw it as well. "I-It's taking me as I die Must be g-going to absorb me into itself. I won't e-exist any anymore," he said, his voice becoming quieter and more raspy.

"No!" Kyle shouted, waving his hand over Endri's body, trying to dispel the heat waves. It did little to help, as the creature was drawing them in, not just collecting them as they rose.

Endri coughed and licked some blood from the corner of his mouth, tasting it. It tasted so much fresher than before, and warm. _So warm_ It was then that he realized that maybe he was just not meant to _ever_ be alive. Maybe his role was _supposed_ to be played out as a ghost for all eternity, not ever having the chance to live a semi-normal life not ever having the chance to live at all not even _existing_ after this was all over.

Kyle whimpered as his attempts to help his friend failed.

"Do-on't worry no use too late T-Tell Claire sorry and Fa-ather sorry." Kyle nodded, almost in tears. "Take care _Partner_"

Slowly, a serene look crossed his face, and Endri closed his eyes, going limp in his friend's arms. As soon as he did so, the heat waves faded away.

The creature bellowed a horrid laugh above them, sucking in the ball of glimmering energy it collected and swallowing it.

Kyle closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Endri's, mourning the loss of not only his best friend, but a man that was like the brother he never had. He was the one who helped pull him from his drunken stupor after his wife and little girl were killed by that thing. He gave him the will to live again, hope for a better future 

Anger gripped Kyle like a vise as he gently laid Endri's lifeless body on the ground and stood, staring up at the repulsive beast.

"You said before you were intelligent and could prove it! Well, I haven't seen anything to prove you're smart, just savage!"

The creature finished its energy meal and stared down at the human. "As you have witnessed, I have discovered a way to reanimate the dead and by killing them again, I can take the energy they give off as they die and use it for my own I have an unlimited supply of ghosts to reanimate here in the Neitherworld I will never go hungry again."

"You fool creature! _What are you?!_"

A toothy grin spread over its mouth, and it spoke, its voice vibrating in Kyle's body. "I was once a human just like you until I discovered I could take the energy of dying men to prolong my own life eventually, my body was warped but I have gotten used to it Now, come here, little human I am hungry again." It reached down for Kyle who made no attempt to move, but a brilliant flash of yellow light exploded in its face before it got to him, and it roared in anger. "Stupid things! You cannot kill me! I am immortal!"

"We'll see about that!" Beetlejuice shouted. He had come out of his stupor with a vengeance. And it was vengeance he was seeking. He let loose hundreds of small energy balls, all exploding on contact.

Kyle pulled out the pistol he kept hidden in his pants pocket and unloaded round after round into the creature, following Beetlejuice's example. Large chunks flew off of the beast, but as soon as they were taken off, new flesh rejuvenated to replace the old. It opened it's mouth and a hot beam of red energy burst out and blasted a crater into the ground at their feet. Everyone who hadn't already scattered into the protection of the trees, did so at that point.

Beetlejuice and Kyle hid behind a tree together, both panting from their run, Beetlejuice a little more from the energy he was expending by using blasts.

"What can we do? It keeps regenerating!" Kyle forced out in a hushed whisper.

"Maybe if we cut its head off"

"It'll probably regenerate _that_ too!"

"What if its head is its weakness?"

"We don't know that for sure, though."

"It's worth a try besides I owe it one a _big_ one for Endri," Beetlejuice said, closing his red-tipped fingers into fists.

"Beetle" Kyle mumbled, stopping him from leaping out yet. "Endri said he was sorry. I assume for acting the way he did toward you. I think he regretted not being able to tell you in person, though."

Beetlejuice closed his eyes and hung his head, sadness creeping into his disposition. When he opened them again, he was more determined than ever. "Stay here. If I fall too then it's _your_ turn to try and kick its ass." Kyle nodded, and Beetlejuice leapt out into the open. He made a fist with his right hand and forced his energy into it, making it glow. He swung his hand around in a circle, letting the glow stretch in a long, thin trail like a rope. The creature only looked on in amusement.

"Do you know what it's like to loose something you care about?" Beetlejuice called.

"No," it bellowed, making his insides shake, but not from fear.

Beetlejuice swung the energy rope faster, stretching it longer. "You're about to find out."

"Really? What are you going to relieve me of?"

He smirked. "Your head." The ghoul whipped the energy rope at the creature, wrapping it around its thick neck like a glowing collar. He raised his hand into the air and slowly constricted his fingers toward his palm. The band of energy crackled and tightened, making the thing scream and writhe in pain. It reached up with its huge forearms, scratching and clawing at the energy band, but only succeeding in burning its bulky fingers. Beetlejuice closed his fist and the rope closed in on itself, slicing the creature's neck completely in half. The head fell to the ground, oozing blackness.

Cheers erupted from the surrounding woods as everyone had been watching. Kyle squinted at the black blood oozing from the beast. It looked very familiar somehow. Then, it hit him. It was the _same_ stuff Endri had found on his and Beetlejuice's neck and in Jacques' skull. That thing must have sent out those blobs to either spy on everyone or worse. Well, the thing was dead now, so there was no use in

"Look!" he shouted, pointing at the creature.

The huge, headless body stumbled around for a moment before it leaned down, touching the severed ends of its neck together. Spindles of the black goo twisted and wove back together, healing the creature's neck and reanimating its head.

All the cheers stopped.

The beast laughed, swinging its giant forearm into a shocked Beetlejuice, knocking him into a nearby tree. It then began swinging its giant arms forward, grabbing whole trees and ripping them from the ground, roots and all, looking for the others.

It was still hungry.

Beetlejuice tried to stand up again and again, but he was too disoriented, and his body hurt too much. A scream pierced through his disorientation, and he looked up. Lydia was trapped against a cove of rocks, and the creature was reaching for her!

"_Nooooooooo!_" Beetlejuice screamed, exploding with bright yellow energy. It got Endri, but he would be damned if it got Lydia too! He caught the creature's attention with his explosive show of power just before he unleashed it in a blinding beam as wide as his body, sending it straight through the creature's chest. It was so powerful, it blasted a hole right through its body and out the other side. The creature stood still for a second, frozen, then slowly, fell over, creating an earthquake as it hit the ground. It lay there, unmoving.

Beetlejuice calmed somewhat when he realized it wasn't even rejuvenating anymore and walked over to it and spat in its lifeless eye. "That was for my son."

Lydia ran up to him, crying, and he slipped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible. Others slowly made their way from hiding out into the open, Kyle being the first, toting a dazed-looking Claire beside him. Endri charged him with the woman's care before he died and that was what he would do. He joined Beetlejuice and Lydia just as the sky became filled with too many smellicopters to count.

Ropes dangled from their open sliding doors, and ghouls and ghosts alike slid down, dropping on the ground and taking the cords over to attach them to the creature. One of the ghouls seemed to be in charge, as he wore a black suit and ordered the others about.

Beetlejuice went up to him. "What the hell's goin' on here?"

The agent in the black suit and sunglasses with slicked back black hair pulled his ID from his jacket and flipped it open for a full second before closing it again and putting it away. "NBI. We'll take it from here."

Suspicion dogged Beetlejuice's heel. "What does the NBI have to do with this thing?"

"We've been tracking it for years."

"So? What do you want with it?"

"That's classified information, sir. If you and your friends will be on your way"

"No way, pal!" Beetlejuice growled. "_I'm_ the one that brought that sucker down, so _I_ get to stuff it and put it on my wall!"

The government agent stared at him. "You must have a very large house. Did you say you single-handedly took this thing down?"

Beetlejuice poked him in his chest. "You bet your frilly NBI ID I did! Well Kyle helped some too," he said, thumbing toward the human.

The agent nodded toward several soldiers that had snuck up behind the two men. They knocked the ghoul and human unconscious and drug them off. 

"Get the rest of these people outta here!" the agent ordered, grabbing Lydia to keep her from running off after Beetlejuice and Kyle and handing her to another soldier. He turned to another crew of ghosts. "Secure that thing! I want _nothing_ to go wrong!"

The men scattered to do their jobs. The dark agent turned to another who had just arrived at his side and smirked.

"The Doctor will be _very_ pleased."

Percy padded slowly up to Endri's still body and sniffed gently. No one noticed the little black cat nudge the dead man's face with his paw, trying to wake him up. He meowed quietly in his ear and ran his raspy tongue over the lobe, knowing he always woke when the little cat did that.

Endri's body lay still, growing a little colder every minute.

Percy crawled between the man's arm and chest and curled up there. He rested his head on Endri's shoulder and purred soothingly, falling to sleep to wait for his master and friend to wake up.

  
  
  
**********  
  
O_O *cries a river* Why did I do that?! Why?! Wahhhh! _ But don't worry, this isn't where the story ends. Come back next time to see who this "doctor" is, and why they want their hands on that huge creature, BJ, and Kyle. See you then! 


	21. Chapter 20: The Limbo Drinker

I'm sorry, but I have to laugh! AH-ha-ha! I've already gotten questions asking if I'll bring Endri back or not. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm just not going to say. You guy's will just have to hang in there and find out when the time is right. ^_^ Call me mean, but it's all for the good of the story line and plot.  
  
Another thing has been asked of me, and I feel should explain why I'm doing things the way I am. I've been asked to include more about BJ and Lydia in the story. Although I do realize this is a Beetlejuice story, BJ _isn't_ the only character to write about. Sometimes I feel bad for saying that, but it's entirely true. The way I have things going, I have _five_ major characters and a multitude of supporting characters to write about. And if you really think about it, we already know a lot about BJ and Lydia to begin with as almost the entire first story (_BJA - A New Beginning_) was about them and their growing relationship. Now we know they're together, we know they're doin' the funky in bed, so why repeat the same information and actions over and over about characters we already know about when there are about _three_ more new people to get to know? I feel (and I'm guessing here) that this story shares 50/50 with the new and old characters. Okay? Is everybody okay with that? Hope so, because I'm not changing anything. ^_~ *Hugs everyone for being good sports*  
  
And I can't forget...Thank you for your reviews! They are always welcome and appreciated!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 - The Limbo Drinker 

"Wake up!"

Water splashed into Beetlejuice's face, and he started awake, shaking the wetness off and blinking his bleary eyes. He saw no one in the darkened room, but did notice a bright light being shown on him from above. Looking to the left, he noticed Kyle trying to adjust to their surroundings as well. The ghoul finally realized that they were both tied to wooden chairs with their arms behind their backs.

"Good you're awake," a monotone, throaty voice echoed in the room all around them. "I have some questions to ask you, Mr. Juice."

Kyle leaned over as best he could and whispered, "Beetle where are we?"

The ghoul snarled. "In the clutches of the NBI: Neitherworld Bureau of Investigation. They're a bunch of lowdown, dirty rats"

A rat skittered across the floor into the circle of light surrounding the two bound figures. It looked up at them and twitched its whiskers. "I resent that!" it squeaked before scuttling off.

Beetlejuice and Kyle blinked.

"Now, Mr. Juice," the voice continued very slowly, "Tell us how you came to be involved with the Limbo Drinker."

"Limbo what?"

"The creature you claim to have killed."

"Oh, _that_ thing? I owed it one," he muttered dangerously.

"Tell me how you were able to fell the Limbo Drinker."

"I ain't talkin'! I want a lawyer!" Beetlejuice shouted into the dark room, struggling in the chair.

The voice took on a smugness that the two men didn't think possible. "I suggest you cooperate, Mr. Juice, or you may find your stay here unpleasant."

A skeleton dressed in white scrubs and a face mask wheeled in a cart with some very _nasty_-looking tools on it.

Kyle and Beetlejuice gulped.

"Mmmmaybe you _should_ talk," Kyle suggested.

Beetlejuice took to hoping around in the chair. "If I could just get Hey!" The skeleton, with a tool that looked like a drill in hand, stopped advancing on him. "_Gah!_ I'm so stupid!"

With a small yellow flash, he turned two of his fingers into a pair of scissors and snipped the ropes away. He stood up, tossing the remaining strands of rope to the side. Staring at the skeleton with the shiny drill, he gave him the ugliest grin he could muster, and the skeleton dropped his tool and ran away into the darkness of the room.

"Guards!" the monotone voice shouted.

A dozen men rushed into the circle of light surrounding Beetlejuice, all ready to attack on command. The ghoul sized them all up and took on a defensive posture. His voice became thick and raspy when he spoke, and his words came slowly, testosterone dripping from them.

"Come-on! Who wants some? Huh?!" He slowly turned in a circle and pointed to one guy. "You!"

The ghoul looked around at his peers then back to Beetlejuice, pointing a questioning finger at himself.

"Yeah _you_. You want some, don'tcha?"

The guy shook his head and ran off, intimidated.

Beetlejuice reached into his pants pocket with his left hand and whipped out a shotgun. His right hand disappeared into his jacket, and when it emerged, it had transformed into a dirty red chainsaw.

"I got some for everyone, baby!" he growled in the same thick voice.

All the guards pulled out automatic weapons and cocked them at Beetlejuice.

"Groovy," he purred.

"All right, boys. That's enough fun for today," a pleasant female voice issued from the darkness.

All the men lowered their weapons, but Beetlejuice stood firm.

"Why don't you testosterone bags untie the other one and get outta here?" she suggested.

One ghoul moved to untie Kyle, and the human stood, massaging his sore wrists. The guards left the lighted area of the room and filed outside, closing a door behind them.

"Sorry about all that," the woman continued when the three of them were alone. "I didn't think they'd be so rough." She flipped a light switch on, and the rest of the room brightened, illuminating her standing near the closed door.

The woman wore a white, calf-length lab coat, a grey blouse and black slacks underneath. Her red hair was the color of fire and drifted to just her shoulders, and her ruby red eyes sparkled behind some loose strands. Delicately pointed ears poked out through her fiery locks as well. Her skin was as white as her lab coat but with a creamier, milky tint.

Beetlejuice put his weapons back into his clothes and tried to ignore her stunning beauty, but Kyle just soaked it all in.

"I'm anxious to talk to you both. You were able to accomplish something I've spent my entire time here in the Neitherworld trying to do."

"Wait a minute," Beetlejuice halted everything. "_Who_ are you?"

The woman smiled gently, casting a quick glance to Kyle before she answered. "My name is Dr. Pepper. You can just call me Pepper if you want, but call me 'Peppy', and I'll use those on you myself," she warned, pointing toward the tray of nasty tools.

"Whoa! No problem!" Beetlejuice agreed.

Kyle walked up slowly and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor. My name is Kyle."

Pepper smiled warmly at him and took his hand but didn't shake it. "I know." The human raised an eyebrow but wasn't able to ask anything before the redhead spoke up again. "Follow me, gentlemen. I'm sure we all have questions that need answering." She released Kyle's hand and turned to walk for the door.

Beetlejuice and Kyle shrugged, then followed. They exited the door and walked a pace behind Pepper as she lead them down a huge hallway with lab doors on each side, stretching almost as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked, looking almost like he was suffering from vertigo.

"A lab based in the outskirts of Catmandu. No one knows of its existence but a select few," Pepper answered, not looking back.

"What are we doing here," Beetlejuice wondered.

"My officials tell me that you two killed the Limbo Drinker. I want to know _how_."

Beetlejuice snorted. "I shot the stupid thing."

"With what?"

"My powers."

Pepper stopped and turned into a room on their left. She picked up a small scanning device from a table near the door and ran it in front of Beetlejuice's body. Pushing a few buttons, she read over the readout and looked up at him.

"Your power level is _extremely_ high; higher than most ghosts or ghouls _ever_ get. How did you do this?"

He shrugged. "Practice?"

Pepper bit her lip. "Are there any others like you?"

Beetlejuice lowered his head a bit, sadness pulling at the corners of his mouth and eyes. "Yes but he's gone."

"Gone?"

"That Limbo thing killed him!" he growled. "It brought him back to life and _killed_ him!"

Pepper looked on him with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

He calmed a bit, not able to hold onto his anger for long, as the fatigue he felt set in a little more. "Yeah, well I got the bastard back."

"Don't celebrate too soon. It's a _lot_ harder to kill than you may think. I suspect it isn't even dead yet, just hibernating until it repairs its body."

"Well, why don't you just cut it up into little pieces then? You guys seem good at that."

"It isn't that simple, Mr. Juice."

"_Ah!_ How is it _everyone_ knows my name?!"

Pepper smirked at him. "Don't be so modest, Mr. Juice. Everyone in the Neitherworld knows who _you_ are."

Beetlejuice grumbled as they left the room to continue down the hall.

After a while, Kyle finally spoke back up. "Doctor?" Pepper turned to smile sweetly at him, and it made him blush and look down at his feet. "Um the creature told me that it found a way to reanimate ghosts. How is that possible?"

The female ghost looked forward again. "It's an unsavory process. Bursts of electricity are introduced into the body in several key points: the brain, heart and lungs. The energy must then travel about the body reanimating the rest of the organs. It can be done to anything that was alive before, but the process won't work on ghouls since they _weren't_ alive before."

Beetlejuice humphed.

"How did you come to know all that?" Kyle asked.

"I and several of my colleagues discovered the process several years ago. It will never be used by _us_, though."

"Why not?" Beetlejuice asked. "You could bring people back to life. They could live all over again; do things right the next time around."

"True," Pepper agreed, "but things and people die for a _reason_. It would upset the balance of the Neitherworld to tamper with that process of life and death."

Beetlejuice and Kyle nodded in understanding, and they continued walking in silence. They stopped in front of a huge glass window looking into a gigantic, square white room with the Limbo Drinker lying on the floor.

"Look at it," Pepper said in disgust. "It's regenerating even as we speak. Filthy thing."

"Why did you bring it here," Kyle asked quietly.

"As much as I wish I wasn't, I'm the _only_ expert in the Neitherworld on this thing, but there is _still_ much I don't know. This is the first time I've been able to study it up close. All previous attempts to capture it have failed miserably. I need to figure out how to kill it permanently so it can never steal people's Zeta energy again."

Kyle was rapidly being sucked into the conversation. All of this was right up his alley. "Zeta energy?"

Pepper crossed her arms and stared at the Limbo Drinker through the glass. "When Humans die, their bodies release waves of energy as they make the transition between life and death. I've named it Zeta energy. The Limbo Drinker collects this energy and 'eats' it, giving itself more power and strength."

"Why do you call it a 'Limbo Drinker'?"

"It takes the energy given off _between_ life and death. Zeta waves come from a sort of 'limbo' an emptiness in that void of a few seconds or minutes as a person dies. It 'drinks' the energy from a 'limbo'."

Kyle stared at the thing wide-eyed. "Wow"

Pepper turned to Beetlejuice. "What I find fascinating is how powerful you've become. From what I understand, people used to be afraid of your words because they had a habit of becoming reality. You don't seem to have that problem now."

The ghoul chuckled. "Yeah my puns. Well, back then, I didn't have a firm grip on myself, ya know? So my powers would literally translate my words on their own 'cause they needed to be released _some_ way. A few years ago, I started to buckle down and get a hold of myself. Now I can control it."

"Amazing," Pepper mumbled, pulling out her scanning device again. She tweaked a few buttons and knobs, then ran it in front of Beetlejuice again. "For someone who still has their Zeta energy, you _are_ extremely powerful"

"Whoa, back up and explain that to me"

"Every dead thing has Zeta and Alpha energy inside them. The Alpha energy is what makes you powerful, but Zeta is almost like a screen around the Alpha. By the time you pull your energy to the surface to use it, it's been diluted through the Zeta energy. Now if you had _no_ Zeta energy in you, you would be even _stronger_ without that screen for your power to pass through."

Beetlejuice looked down at his hands and turned them over, examining them before he asked, "How can I get it taken out?"

"Only ghosts can have it removed, and it must be stripped from them as they die. That's the only way I know of, and it seems the Drinker can do it. But I can't allow it to do it again." She slowly drifted off saying, "Too many have fallen to its hunger as it is"

Beetlejuice nodded. "If you need any help to get rid of it I'm here."

"Me too," Kyle joined in.

Pepper looked between the two of them and smiled. "Thank you. I'm giving you both security clearance in this building," she said, handing them each a key card. "Go wherever you wish, no one will stop you. Except inside there," she said, pointing to the Drinker's room. "Only _I_ have clearance for that room."

Beetlejuice agreed and went off in search of a phone to call Lydia, smugly thrusting his new security pass into the guard's face that tried to stop him. Kyle stayed behind and stared at the Drinker for a short time before looking over toward Pepper. He was surprised to see her already staring at him.

"Doctor, I'd like the opportunity to work beside you to help figure out a way to destroy that thing."

Pepper smiled and took his arm. "I'd be delighted. Oh, and please call me Pepper."

They smiled at each other as they walked off to her lab.

A ringing telephone jolted everyone sitting around the Roadhouse living room, and Lydia walked over and picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver, her voice shaking from crying.

"Hey, Babes, it's me."

"Beetlejuice?!" Lydia covered the phone and turned to everyone who attended the picnic that wasn't kidnapped or or killed. "It's Beetlejuice! BJ, where are you? What happened?! Are you all right? Is Kyle with you?"

"Calm down, Lyds, I'm fine. Kyle's here with me; we're both okay."

Lydia almost cried in relief. "Oh, thank you!"

"I can't tell ya where we are, though It's some secret government thing."

"When are you coming back?"

Beetlejuice shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. These people might need my help to kill the Limbo Drinker."

"The what?"

"That's the thing's name."

"_You mean it's not dead?!_"

Beetlejuice pulled the phone away from his delicate ear and scrunched his face in pain at Lydia's screech. Slowly, he brought the receiver back to his mouth. "No. It's regenerating right now. Kyle and I are staying here 'till they figure out what to do with it."

"Oh, BJ, _please_ be careful!"

"Don't worry, love I'll be fine," he whispered.

Lydia blushed, loving every time he called her that, but all too soon, sadness gripped her again. "BJ there's one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I can't find Percy," she said quietly.

"Percy?" Beetlejuice became eerily quiet.

Percy was _Endri's_ cat.

"With all the confusion and chaos in the Neitherwoods I think he ran away. I've looked everywhere," she continued.

When Beetlejuice spoke up again, he sounded a little distant at first. "Endri he really liked that cat Well, do what you can, Babes, but don't go anywhere without someone with you. I really think you should go back to the Real World with Claire. You two stay together too I'm sure Claire's really upset."

"You have no idea" Lydia said, covering the receiver and glancing over to Claire's vacant face. "And she's not the _only_ one upset, Beej" her voice shook, and she stopped speaking before it was too late.

"I know I know It'll be all right," he said soothingly.

"How can you say that?! One of us is _gone!_ We'll never see him again!"

"You think I don't know that?! I'm hurting too, Lyds, but I _have_ to put it off for now 'cause something else is just a little more important. I'll cry when this is all over" he faded away, his voice on the verge of cracking. He would have to be strong for Lydia's sake, and everyone else's for that matter.

She sniffed and tried to calm down. "Okay I understand."

"'Kay I need to go, Babes. Take care of yourself and look after Claire. Try to find Percy, but remember what I said."

She nodded, but Beetlejuice was unable to see, so she said, "I will."

Softly, his voice caressed her ear. "I love you, Lyds."

"I love you too," she sniffled.

"I'll call ya later."

"'Kay, bye."

"See ya."

Lydia hung up the phone and went back over to Claire, trying to hug her comfortingly, but the blonde would not move. She only stared straight ahead in a trance.

Prince Vince held his wife, Kiara, on the couch. She wiped a few tears from her delicately pale face and looked up at him.

"What a terrible way to spend a holiday."

Vince only hugged her tighter in response.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Lots of questions answered in this chapter, eh? We found out what that creature was exactly, and what it does. But now there's an even greater question: how do they stop it?! Hope everyone's enjoying this so far! ^_^ Keep tuned in until next chapter, when some creepy, wild, and dangerous stuff happens! 


	22. Chapter 21: Things Get Worse

Yay! I'm so happy! And do you know why? Because of the reviews! ^_^ Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! *bone crushing hug*  
  
I won't take up much time here. I just wanna say, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story, and I appreciate everyone who takes their time to read it. Thank you!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 - Things Get Worse 

"I just don't understand it! I've tried _everything!_ Chemicals, electricity, every different kind of radiation imaginable, hell, I've even tried playing _music_, and still _nothing!_" Pepper ran her hands through her fiery-red hair in frustration. "We're running out of time. The Drinker will wake up soon, fully healed. I'm not sure that room will hold it then."

Several days had passed since Kyle and Beetlejuice had come to the secret government facility in Catmandu, and still no headway had been made concerning the Limbo Drinker. Every plan and experiment failed. Nothing seemed to do any sort of harm to the beast, and tensions were wearing thin in everyone as their time ticked away.

Kyle scanned over her notes and studies. "Your theories are sound the experiments went through without a hitch there was just no reaction."

He watched Pepper pace back and forth next to her lab table biting her lip and cracking her knuckles. How odd that her habits seemed familiar.

"I know We _need_ to figure out something _soon_, or we may never get another chance."

Kyle sat quietly in his plush chair thinking for a moment. "Every encounter I've had with it, I've never been able to do any kind of scientific experiments to see what would hurt it I just shot at it," he reasoned out loud, pausing to think a little further. "Come to think of it every time I shot it, it screamed like it was hurt. And it disappeared for a few weeks after I shot it with a rocket launcher. Maybe I hurt it more than I thought."

Pepper stopped her pacing to stare at him with intense interest. "Go on."

"If that's so, then maybe chemicals and radiation aren't the kind of weapons we need maybe we just need to use brute force?"

She nodded slowly. "Something I've never even considered Kyle you're brilliant!" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, and when she pulled away, a bright blush crept across his face. "I'll get some equipment set up and--"

Just then, a young ghoul soldier rushed into the room panting. "Dr. Pepper! Dr. Pepper!"

She turned to face the young ghoul. "What is it?"

The soldier panted, trying to speak. "Th-the Limbo Drinker!" he panted, "It's it's _gone_, ma'am!"

Kyle stood up in alarm.

"_What?!_" Pepper screeched.

"Yes, ma'am! It's completely vanished! The cell's empty!"

She ran out the door past everyone mumbling, "Oh, no! Oh, no!"

Kyle ran out after Pepper, stopping next to her before the massive window looking into the Drinker's cell.

It _was_ empty!

"How could it have escaped?! That room is air tight, water tight, sound tight" She kept rambling off how perfectly sound the room was and how impossible it would have been for the Drinker to escape as she pulled out her key card and rushed to the door.

Kyle stared through the glass suspiciously. There were no holes in the room the Drinker may have created to escape. And the glass window was still intact as well. It was the same as always, just empty. 

Pepper slid her card through the slot next to the door.

Realization hit Kyle like a slap in the face, and he screamed, "No, Pepper! _Don't open the door!_"

He was a second too late as the door slid open. The wall surrounding the door frame and the frame itself burst apart as if something gigantic was trying to squeeze through. Pepper was flung back against the opposite wall and slid down unconscious. Kyle rushed over and grabbed her up, carrying her off as fast as he could before the ceiling could cave in on them. He looked back as he ran down the hall to see it exploding outward as if something far too big to be in there was pushing up and out on it, making the walls and ceiling crumble.

A low, gravelly voice ripped through the air from no source that could be seen, vibrating the insides of everyone in the building.

"_Beeeeeeetlejuuuuuuuice_"

Kyle held Pepper tighter and ran faster down the hallway, turning a corner and running down another hall. Overhead lights flickered and died as power lines inside the walls were severed. Several of the fluorescent lights exploded sending showers of sparks down on him. He covered Pepper as best he could and kept running, never looking back.

"_Beeeeetlejuuuuuuice!_" the rumbling voice growled again, louder than before.

_What the hell does it want with Beetle?!_ Kyle wondered silently.

As if on cue, the ghoul in question burst from a door up ahead, looking around wildly. "What's going on?!"

Kyle ran past him, and Beetlejuice had to run after him to hear his answer. "The Drinker escaped! We have'ta get outta here! The whole building's coming down!" he huffed, Pepper's weight getting a little heavier with each step.

"_Beetlejuice! Come out!_" the Drinker's bodiless voice found them again. It seemed to be coming from nowhere yet everywhere.

Kyle and Beetlejuice turned another corner and headed down yet another hall as the last had just collapsed at their heels.

"Why's it yellin' for _me?!_" Beetlejuice shouted above the rumbling of the building.

"I think you pissed it off when you shot it!" Kyle yelled back.

The ghoul gulped and kept running. Several ghoul soldiers popped out of a room up ahead and spotted them. One of the soldiers waved for the two to follow them.

"This way!" he shouted.

The four soldiers, Beetlejuice and Kyle carrying Pepper burst from a set of double doors out onto the snow-covered ground just as the government facility collapsed the rest of the way. Giant rumbling footsteps shook the ground, and, suddenly, the nearby city of Catmandu was being destroyed one building at a time.

"_Beetlejuice! I will destroy you! Come out, you coward!_" the empty air bellowed just before a bright flash of red energy shot out of nowhere and blew up a building. The cat creatures of the city screamed and scattered in terror, some getting squashed under the heavy weight of the invisible monster.

"Dammit!" Beetlejuice growled clenching his fists. "This is all my fault!"

Kyle looked on in anger, still cradling Pepper's frail body. "It's no one's fault. No one could have seen this coming, not even you, Beetle." He paused and turned away from the horrid sight. "There's nothing we can do for them We need to get out of here. Beetle, can you take us back to the Roadhouse?"

Beetlejuice nodded reluctantly. Kyle held Pepper close to him, and the four soldiers gathered closer together next to the ghoul. He raised his arms, creating a clear ball with a yellowish tint to it around everyone, and, in a split second, the ball flickered, and they all disappeared.

All that was left behind was a circular dent in the snow and the screams of the victims in the nearby city.

  
  
  
**********  
  
EEW! Creepy! *shivers* Stay tuned as...NOPE! Not gonna say! ^_~ I'm gonna be really mean this time and not say a single thing. Hope everyone likes! 


	23. Chapter 22: Where Am I?

Horray! Such wonderful reviews! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to someone like me to read what everyone thinks of my story so far. And I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. Good! Because I really enjoyed writing it! ^_^  
  
Wanda: You crack me up, babes! XD I love reading your reviews! Hahaha!  
  
LejindaryBunny: Yes, the LD is chasing BJ because he pissed it off by blowing a big chunk out of it. ^_^ Wouldn't YOU be mad too, if someone did that to you? I'd wanna get even. *grin*  
  
And now, for some shocking news! O_O I've posted TWO chapters instead of one! That's right, two for the price of one! I'm doing it mainly because this chapter is very short. -_-; Hey, it happens. Plus, another reason is that I'm going away for two weeks and won't be able to update until I get back. And for those of you who actually give a care, I'm going to visit my brother in Oklahoma. ^_^ Since his lives about 22 hours traveling time away from me, that's a big trip.  
  
So, do enjoy this and the next chapter already up, and I'd love to see what everyone thought when I get back home! Thanks so much!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 - Where Am I? 

He laid on his back, bright light filtering through his eyelids making him squint even though his eyes were not open. Slowly, he blinked them open, but shut them again in pain from the blinding sun overhead. He tried to sit up, but his head rushed, making him dizzy, and he fell back to the ground. His hands found his head and gripped it in pain as he moaned pitifully.

Eventually, he was able to sit up and scan his surroundings. There was nothing but endless desert ahead of him. Endless desert stretched to the left and right of him, and endless desert disappeared into the distance behind him. Here and there a ragged pillar of dark rock jutted into the air and disappeared into the sky. Sparse tufts of desert grasses littered the sand in various places as well.

The man held his head in his hands and tried to see with bleary eyes.

"Where am I?" Endri grumbled, his voice sounding like he just woke up from a long sleep.

The ground shook beneath him followed by a high-pitched screeching. Just as the noise hit his ears, a sandworm burst from the ground directly before him. The ghost leapt to his feet, forgetting his discomfort, and took off to the left, kicking up sand in his wake. Another sandworm exploded from the earth, throwing off piles of sand everywhere and roaring. He turned and ran back the way he came past the first sandworm only to be blocked by a third. Twisting around, he tried heading behind, but three more sandworms erupted from the ground, completing the circle and trapping Endri within.

With nowhere to go, he stood his ground as the first sandworm to appear reared back and roared, rushing at him with open jaws.

All Endri could do was raise his arms in front of his face in a vain attempt to protect himself as the worms jaws crashed down upon him.

  
  
  
**********  
  
O_O Don't ask. Don't even ask. Well, yeah, go ahead and ask. ^_^ Am I a nutcase or what?! No, I just like torturing my characters. *evil grin* Please continue, this isn't over! 


	24. Chapter 23: Kyle Makes A Friend

And, without delay, here is chapter 23! Hope everyone is enjoying!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 - Kyle Makes A Friend 

Pepper paced back and forth in the Roadhouse living room cracking her knuckles and biting her lip. Kyle and Beetlejuice sat on the wooden couch simply watching her wear a hole into the floor, following her with their eyes.

Jacques worked diligently in the kitchen preparing everyone a delicious - and healthy - meal. Occasionally, he would exchange words with the four soldiers playing cards at the kitchen table.

Lydia had taken Claire back to the Real World earlier that day and practically _forced_ her to go to work, trying to convince her that it would help take her mind off of things. Besides, she still needed to make money and pay her rent. As much as it hurt, she needed to attempt to move on with her life _as much as it hurt._

The rest of the guests that attended the picnic had gone home the evening of the attack.

"Three days it's been three days and still no sight of it. I'm getting really worried," Pepper mumbled as she paced.

Beetlejuice swung his head back and forth, watching her. "Maybe I should just go out and find it myself. It _is_ after just me. Besides, I don't want anyone _else_ to get hurt."

"It already knows where the Roadhouse is, Beetle. It'll come _here_ looking for you first," Kyle added.

Beetlejuice sighed and leaned his elbow on the armrest of the couch, running his red-tipped fingers through his hair. "I just can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Endri" He covered his eyes with his hand, feeling a heavy weight pulling at his heart. Since the past few days had been quiet, Beetlejuice had more than enough time to think over what happened. Only now the realization was hitting him and it was hitting pretty hard.

Kyle stood up. He left the room without saying where he was going, simply unable to cope with even the mention of his best friend's name right then. He too was having a hard time coping with the loss.

Pepper halted her pacing as Kyle brushed past her, not even giving her a glance. She sat over on the couch next to Beetlejuice and folded her hands in her lap. "Mr. Juice?" she asked quietly. The ghoul looked up from his hand with bleary eyes. "My um Kyle seems to be quite upset at the mention of that person's name as do you and everyone else. May I ask who he was?"

Beetlejuice smiled sadly, looking down at his feet. "He was my son."

Pepper gasped. "I had no idea you had children!"

"Oh? Didn't think I was capable eh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She blushed. "No it's just never mind. He was Kyle's friend then?"

"Endri met Kyle just after the guy's wife and kid were killed by that Drinker. He helped to pull him out of his slump and start to live again," he answered, nodding.

Pepper slipped into silence for a moment, seeming to reflect. "He must have been a very good friend."

Sadly, Beetlejuice replied, "Yeah"

They sat in silence for a time, both seeming to be reflecting on many things in their separate pasts. Their reflecting time was cut short by a piercing shriek followed by a string of words that, if pulled apart, sounded like, "Lemme go, you jerk! You don't know who you're messing with!"

Kyle strutted back into the living room with a struggling mass of arms and legs under his arm.

Pepper leapt up from her seat. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I caught her snooping outside my window! Little brat thought she could sneak past me!"

"That 'little brat' is my _daughter!_" Pepper shrieked.

Kyle's eyes widened in shock, and he lost his grip on the young girl. She dropped from his arm and scrambled over to Pepper.

"Your daughter?" Kyle whispered, but went unnoticed.

Pepper looked sternly at the purple-haired girl. The teen wore a plain black dress that ended about mid-thigh with her purple hair up in a long, flowing ponytail. A puff of red was brushed up into the rest of her hair in the front, the only noticeable oddity on her. She had delicately pointed ears just like her mother and most of the other more humanoid inhabitants of the Neitherworld, and her skin was just as milky-pale as her mother's as well. Small black high-heeled boots adorned her dainty feet, the tops folded over, making a ruffled cuff. The very way she carried herself screamed "spunky".

"I told you to stay at the housing compound! You never listen!"

"Oh, come-on, mom! It's so _boring_ there!" the girl countered, obviously used to these kinds of arguments. Her rolling eyes half slipped under her lids as her brows came down into a frown. "Then _you_ disappeared, and I had to find you!"

"It is _dangerous_ here! You should go back home!"

"No way," the teenager refused, crossing her arms and shoving her nose into the air. "Besides" she skipped over and plopped down onto Beetlejuice's lap, "I've never met the one and only _Beetlejuice_ before!"

The ghoul smiled nervously down at her, unsure of what exactly to say or do. He _really_ hoped Lydia didn't walk in at that point. "Uh hi," he mumbled.

"Oh! He's so _cute!_" the amethyst-eyed teen gushed, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing. Beetlejuice's eyes bugged from their sockets, and his tongue popped out from his mouth. "All those classes and rumors in school are _so_ wrong! He's _adorable!_"

Pepper jogged over and practically drug the girl off of Beetlejuice. "That's enough, Faygo. Mr. Juice likes his air, you know."

"Awwww, moooom!"

"Stop it, Faygo," her mother whispered, "Besides he's already got a girlfriend."

Faygo crossed her arms. "_Humph!_ It's not fair."

Kyle slipped up behind Pepper at that point and whispered, "You never mentioned you had a daughter."

The woman sighed and whispered back, "Some things are just too frightening to talk about."

"I heard that!" Faygo grumbled, heading toward the front door. "Since I don't seem welcome here, I'm going shopping."

Pepper whirled on her. "Oh, no you're not, young lady!"

"Why not?!" the girl squealed, spinning back around, clenching her fists and holding her arms straight at her sides in anger.

"It's too dangerous out there," Pepper said matter-of-factly. "The Drinker could be anywhere, and I'm not letting you go out where you can be hurt. At least _here_ I know where you are."

"Oh, come-on, mom. You said so yourself you don't know where it is, so I'm going out. What's the odds of it being at the Shocking Mall?"

"No," Pepper said sternly.

"Then I'll just take someone _with_ me!" Faygo huffed, whirling on Beetlejuice. "Want to go to the mall, Uncle BJ?" she cooed sweetly.

Beetlejuice looked up in surprise as he had not been paying that much attention to the squabbling females. "Uncle?"

"No, he does not want to go shopping, Faygo. He has other things on his mind," Pepper argued.

The girl turned to Kyle. "What about you?"

The human pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Faygo skipped up and draped herself over his arm. "I trust you more than anyone else anyway."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"So? You found me!" she giggled. "No one's ever found me before."

"Have you been sneaking around the facility _again?!_" Pepper cut in, tapping her foot.

Faygo gave her best innocent face. "I was _bored!_ Besides, I think it's funny that big ol' government agents don't even spot me when it's their _job_, and _this guy_ found me right away!" She hugged his arm affectionately. "And he's handsome too, right mom?"

Pepper blushed and turned away. "I said no, Faygo."

"It's all right. I'll take her," Kyle spoke up.

She turned back, surprise pushing her eyes wide open. "That's really not necessary"

He put up a hand to stave off any objections. This little girl was energetic to say the least, but she was easy to get attached to. He felt obligated to treat her well, even though he didn't know why. Maybe it was to impress Pepper?

He blushed. "No, it's okay. I don't mind."

"Yay! Come-on! Let's go!" Faygo cheered, dragging Kyle toward the doors.

Pepper sighed in defeat. "Be _extra_ careful! If anything is out of the ordinary, come back _immediately_."

"Yeah, yeah!" Faygo groaned.

"We'll be fine," Kyle managed to get out before the door slammed shut, and they were gone.

Pepper went right back to pacing. "I can't believe this How did things come to this?" Beetlejuice just shrugged. "I _really_ shouldn't have let them go," she went on.

"Kids like that are hard to keep under your thumb. They have to learn the hard way."

"I agree until the 'hard way' jumps out and tries to _eat_ her."

Beetlejuice chuckled. "She'll grow out of it hopefully. She's just an energetic teenager."

Pepper sighed and shook her head. "You have no idea"

Mall-goers, Kyle and Faygo pulled into a parking spot near the Shocking Mall. Doomie beeped a "be careful" at their retreating figures, and Kyle turned to wave at him.

"So, what's your name? I don't think I heard it yet."

"Kyle," he told her, holding one of the mall's double doors open for her.

"I'll call you 'K' for short. It's easier."

"Uh sure."

They stood in the foyer of the mall and glanced about the milling Neitherworldians and names of the shops.

"Oh, I love that place!" Faygo cooed pointing to a store named "Fashionably Fashionable". "They have the best fashions! Come-on!" She grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him along.

_I never should have come I hate clothes shopping_ he grumbled to himself.

"Oh, by the way," Faygo said off to the side as she held a cute little top up to her in a mirror, "call me 'Fay'. I hate Faygo, and mom calls me that just to make me mad."

"Okay." Kyle smiled.

Faygo continued to pull top after top from a rack, then slipped over to a rack with every fashion of pants imaginable. "So, there's this cute guy at school, right? I need to look my absolute best to catch his attention when the new term begins this spring. So, I'll need your help since you're a guy."

Kyle sighed and sat on an old crooked antique bench outside the dressing rooms. "I guess I have to."

She giggled. "You're not getting off the hook easily." The teen ghost disappeared into the dressing room with a ton of clothes. She emerged a minute later in a new outfit, and Kyle nodded approvingly. She went back in and came out so many times, he lost count and was beginning to lose his concentration. He started to drift off with his thoughts, numbly nodding 'yes' or 'no' to each change of her clothes.

_Pepper never said anything about Fay. Did she not want me to know about her?_ He sighed and nodded 'yes' to yet another outfit, propping his head into his hand and arm onto the armrest of the bench. _I wonder where the father is? Pepper never mentioned **him** either. Probably some kind of government secrecy 'can't tell you anything about me' thing. Load o' crap if ya ask me._ He shook his head 'no' to an ugly brown outfit and Faygo nodded in agreement, scrunching her nose. She disappeared back into the room once again.

_What a day hell, what a freakin' **lifetime.** So much has happened_, he clenched his fists, _So many people lost to that damned thing my girls Endri Who next? Pepper?_ Kyle frowned, not liking that idea at all. _I won't let that happen._ His anger quickly slipped away to sadness. _My girls. Whatever happened to them?_

In a heartbeat, he remembered Endri's words just before he died again.

_"I-It's taking me as I die Must be g-going to absorb me into itself. I won't e-exist any anymore," Endri said, his voice becoming quieter and more raspy._

__

_Do they not exist anymore just like like Endri? That must be it. I-I would've found them by now, right?_ Kyle ran his hands through his fluffy, white hair, leaning his elbows on his knees. _Get a grip, Kyle you have to face it They're probably gone for good_

Faygo came out of the dressing room for the hundredth time, this time in a beautiful black dress. It hugged her slender body so nicely. Small spaghetti straps held it up at the top, and it fell to just below her knees. A white Chinese dragon scrolled up the one side, setting it off. Kyle smiled, her innocent beauty bringing him a bit out of his depression.

"You look great. That guy in your school is gonna drool all over you."

Faygo grinned and did a little spin for him. "You think so?"

Kyle smiled a little wider, trying not to let his sadness show though. How he would love to do something like this with his own daughter But apparently, life, death and everything in between had other plans.

"No doubt."

Faygo came out of her spin and noticed his distraction. She sat next to him on the bench and wrapped her arms around his left arm, hugging it; a mannerism she seemed to develop quickly with him. "Ya know I miss my dad," she said offhand.

"Oh? Are he and your mom separated?"

Faygo leaned back into the bench, still holding his arm. "Not really well, technically they are. See he's still alive."

His eyes widened, and he sat back as well. "Oh well that's" he chuckled, "I can't tell if that's good or not."

She laughed. "No, I'm happy he's still alive but I just miss him all the same."

"You'll see him again sometime."

"Yeah I know."

Kyle became quiet and propped his free arm on the armrest, crossing his ankle over to his opposite knee.

"Do you have people you miss, K?"

The man's eyes glazed over. "I have a lot of people I miss."

"Well, why don't you look them up?"

"It's not that simple," he said quietly.

"Why?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "They're just gone not alive, not ghosts they just don't exist anymore."

Faygo smiled at Kyle knowingly, making her seem wiser beyond her years. Perhaps dying did that to people. He felt sorry for her lost innocence. It seemed stripped of her way too soon.

"It's hard to be alive and have friends and family die but they _all_ come to the Neitherworld eventually, K."

"How did you know I was alive?" he asked, amazed.

She giggled. "I'm not stupid. You're warm, and your skin is way too peach for you to be dead." She hugged his arm closer and reached up to pinch his cheek.

"I guess I do kinda stick out, huh?" he chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Not _that_ much. Your white hair helps you blend in some. Hey how come you're living in the Neitherworld and not the Real World?"

He waited a little before answering. "I have nothing left in the Real World to keep me there."

"Oh" Faygo stayed quiet for a minute, seemingly in thought. "You're not gonna kill yourself 'cause you're depressed are you? I heard Humans sometimes do that."

He shook his head. "That would be way too easy and my problems would only follow me."

She patted him on his shoulder. "Good 'cause I think my mom likes you the way you are."

Kyle chuckled. "Does she now?"

"Oh, yeah! It's so easy to tell with her. She's smitten with you!"

Another light blush crept into his cheeks. "I hadn't noticed."

"You _must_ be blind!" she laughed. "Hey! Why don't you take her out on a date? She'd _love_ that!"

His blush deepened and he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Well-uh I don't think right now is the best time with all the things that have been happening. Maybe when this is all over," he murmured nervously.

Faygo squealed and clapped her hands, then jumped up from the bench. "Great! Now I'll change back and buy the outfits we picked out, and then we can go look for matching _shoes!_"

Kyle groaned and rolled his eyes.

  
  
  
**********  
  
What guy doesn't like clothes shopping? ^_^ Teehee! And what's that? Pepper has the hots for Kyle? And HE apparently has a thing for her too, but just won't quite admit it. That's a man for ya. Tisk tisk.  
  
Tune in in about two-some weeks as we spend some quality time with BJ and Lydia. 


	25. Chapter 24: Mourning & Planning

Thank you for the reviews! I was very happy to read them when I came back from my trip. ^_^ Some of you have assumtions about what's going on, and I'm going to let you leave them at that for now. I'm not saying what's going on, you guys'll just haveta keep reading! I'm so mean, huh? :P  
  
I can't really think of anything else to say right now, so I'll just let you dig in! ONWARD!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 24 - Mourning & Planning 

Beetlejuice laid in his coffin bed that night, wiping silent, cool tears away. He was curled on his side facing away from the door and toward the window, watching the moons. Only two were visible through the portal, the third still too high up to be seen, but they were still enough to provide soft lighting in the room. It was almost calming.

Almost.

A soft knock erupted from the closed door, and it opened without his acknowledgement. Lydia stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Beej?" she half whispered from across the room, thinking he may already be asleep.

He sniffed quietly and wiped his face discreetly, his back still facing her. "Yeah?"

She immediately heard the shakiness in his voice. "Care to talk?"

"'Bout what?" he mumbled.

"Whatever's on your mind."

The ghoul laid silent for a while. Slowly, he rolled over and extended his arm for her to come over. Lydia climbed into the bed with him and snuggled against his chest. He held her close, putting soft kisses in her hair.

"I love you, Babes. You're" his words caught in his throat, and he had to pause to relax, "one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Tell me what's wrong," she murmured quietly.

Beetlejuice released a pent-up sob but tried to hold on. "Ithurts."

"What does?" she asked softly, trying to sound comforting. He needed to get it out on his own, so she kept prodding him to say it himself.

He buried his face in her hair. "He'sjust, just _gone_." A few more sobs escaped him before he reined them in.

When Lydia spoke, her voice wavered with emotion. "I know. I never thought" She stopped, torn between saying two different things. On one hand, she wanted to say, "_I never thought it would be possible for what happened to happen._" But on the other, she wanted to say, "_I never thought he wouldn't be here._" It was as if Endri was _always_ supposed to be there, just as Beetlejuice was always there. She decided to leave her thought unfinished for his sake.

He allowed silent tears to fall again and nuzzled her hair firmly, rubbing his face back and forth and mussing her raven locks.

"He was my–" his breath hitched, cutting his speech off, "my son. The only true link to my real pastall I had left from my life." The strain in his voice increased as he continued. "Now he's gone toomy boy_my boy_" He gripped onto Lydia's shoulders tightly, trying his best to not cry like a baby. He was not one to not show emotion; he often did. But to cry like an infant was beneath him. This was just so new to him. He _never_ had to mourn the loss of someone, especially someone so dear. "I loved him!" he choked. "He was my only son, and I loved him, and I never even told him _once!_ Nownow I can't even say I'm sorry for being mean to him all those times," he cried brokenly, nuzzling into Lydia' hair.

She soothingly stroked his back and shoulders. "I knowI know," she hummed, trying her best to be consoling to not only him, but herself as well. "It's sostrange." She took in a shaking breath, trying not to cry. "People die all the time on Earth, and their friends and family think they'll never see them again. I came here and found that everyone will end up _here_ someday, so when people died around me, I wasn't quite so upset as before. I knew they would come here. But" she paused to sniff and dab her eyes on his jacket. "Now Endri _is_ gone for good. Andand you're rightit _does_ hurt!" Her shoulders shook as she began to weep. "He was like an older brother to me! I miss him _so much!_" she cried brokenly against Beetlejuice's chest, and he held her tightly, crying as well.

After a long time of sobbing and mourning, Beetlejuice calmed himself enough to consciously comfort his lover by stroking her back. Ironic that she came to console him, but now it was _she_ who needed to be consoled.

"BJ" she whimpered, "I don't wanna lose you to that thing either! If it comes around, just run away!"

The ghoul took a shaking breath and shushed her. "_Shhh_ You know I can't do that, Babes. I hurt it before, I can do it again. Besidesit can't do the same thing to me as it did toto Endri."

Lydia sniffled and looked up with puffy, red eyes. "What do you mean?"

He smiled down at her sadly and wiped at her ebbing tears. "Doc Pepper said it can't do that 'life beam' on ghouls 'cause their bodies were never alive, and so they can't be brought _back_ to life."

She nodded sadly and snuggled closer again. "Just don't get hurt."

"You know me."

A giggle erupted from her strained throat that was sad at first, but slowly turned happier. "Yeah, I do"

Beetlejuice chuckled then fell silent for a bit, holding her and stroking her hair. "Tomorrow is New Yuk's Eve. What do you want to do?"

Lydia stayed quiet in thought for a bit. "We could have everyone over again for a get-together. Jacques could cook, he's really good at that. I'd kinda like to see everyone again too."

"Then it's a plan. Who should we invite? Everyone that was at the Christmas picnic?"

"YeahGinger, Monster, Monstress and their two dogs." Beetlejuice mumbled something about stupid mutts as she continued. "And Prince Vince and Kiara. She can bring her pet, Jumper, too. The dogs seemed to like playing with her."

He grumbled again. "How 'boutmy mom and dad? Mom cooks great too."

Lydia smiled up at him. "You really wouldn't mind them there?"

"Nah," he shrugged. "Mom bugs me less about bathing now 'cause I actually _do_ it. Dad finally let off on the job thing too. I guess he finally realized that I'll never listen anyway. It's a big relief."

His lover pondered a second, then asked quietly, "What about Donny?"

Beetlejuice flinched and tensed up. "Uh"

"He _is_ your brother. Is he _really_ that bad?"

"Yes," he bit off right away. "ButI guess it wouldn't be right if we invited everyone else and not him. Sooooohe can come too."

Smiling, Lydia added Donny's name to her mental list. "Anyone else?"

"Just your regulars. Kyle, Jacques, ClaireDoc Pepper, and her kid too. They seem to have made themselves comfy in our company. I don't really mind, though."

"What about those four soldiers? Where do _they_ fit in?"

"They're Doc Pepper's personal bodyguards. They follow her everywhere. She's also been cooking up plans with them and Kyle about the Drinker. Military strategy."

She nodded. "So, I guess they're coming too." She paused, counting in her head. "That's nineteen guests including you and me. Doomie will of course come. And there will be five pe–" she gasped, sitting up. "Percy! I still haven't found him!"

Beetlejuice sat up and hugged her gently. "We'll look for him in the morning before the party. Don't worry, we'll find him. I'm sure he's fine anyway."

"But he's so skittish. What will he eat? Does he know where to get water?"

The ghoul pulled her gently back to bed. "_Shhh_ Don't worry so muchyou'll get sick. There's nothing we can do tonight, but we'll find himI promise."

Lydia nodded and snuggled as close to him as possible.

"We need to try an' lift our spiritsso to speak. Tomorrow'll be a good way to do it."

"Will they all be able to come on such short notice?"

Beetlejuice smirked. "Of course. It's New Yuk's Eve. No businesses are open, so no one will be at work. And _who_ would throw the best party around?"

She smiled up at him. "Why, you, of course."

He kissed her forehead. "Exactly." He snuggled down with her and held her tenderly. "Let's sleeptomorrow will be busy."

Lydia cuddled with him, and they both drifted off with hopeful thoughts of a happier tomorrow.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Aww! Say it with me now! ^_~ There's still a lot of tension about Endri's "death", and do expect to see more of that next chapter as well. It's hard when a loved one is lost. -_- And it looks like the poor guy is _really_ lost! I mean, all those sandworms got him! *cries* Why do I write such horrible things!?! In answer, I read back over it and say, "Yeah...that was good." XD Hahaha!  
  
Anyhoo. Percy is still lost, but we all know where he is, really...except those looking for him...which is why he isn't found yet. So as I ramble on and on, let me conclude with: Next chapter: Party time! ^_^ Haha! Stick around! 


	26. Chapter 25: New Yuks Eve Nightmare

As usual, I'm very grateful for the reviews! *bows* Arigato! ^_^ Oh, and Wanda, it's acutally New YEARS Eve...not New Yorks. ^_~ And thank you, SpicyHollyElf, for being glad I'm still alive. HAHAHA!  
  
Onward to VICTO--err...the story. Yeah. _  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 25 - New Yuk's Eve Nightmare 

"Percy!" Lydia's voice called off in the distance through the woods.

The little black cat's ears perked up, and he lifted his head from Endri's cold shoulder. A chilly mist hung in the Neitherwoods in the early morning and visibility was low, but he could still hear just as good as ever.

"Here kitty!" Beetlejuice's voice drifted through the air, following Lydia's.

"Perrrrrrcy!"

Percy stood up from between Endri's chest and arm, looking toward the voices. His fur was a bit matted from the clinging moisture and his long resting position. It felt good to stretch his legs, and he did so, yawning widely. His little figure had grown a bit smaller over the last few days from not eating much, as he wasn't able to catch much from the slim pickings in the surrounding grasses. The small four-eyed rodents that lived in the tall grass were odd-looking, but tasted all the same when he actually was able to catch one.

"Percy! Come here, kitty!" Lydia called again.

The cat looked back at Endri's passive face and mewed at him.

He laid just as still as ever.

"Percy! Time to come home!"

"Here kitty, kitty! I got kibbles!" Beetlejuice's voice shouted, followed by the _shshunk_ noise of a paper bag and its chunky contents being rattled around.

Lydia's voice followed a little quieter than before. "That's for dogs!"

"I couldn't find the cat food, so I stole some from Poopsie's dish."

She sighed. "Perrrrrcyyyy!"

Percy looked toward the voices again, then turned and climbed up to Endri's chest, pawing at his face. The mist clung to his skin, making him look as though he was sweating in his sleep. Endri didn't move, just like before. Mewing again, the cat licked the moisture from the man's cheek, but still invoked no response.

"Percy, please come here!" Lydia's voice seemed to be moving further off.

The cat looked back and forth between the voices and Endri, then crawled down to lay at his side again.

He couldn't leave his owner and friend asleep all alone out there.

Phone calls were made, decorations were put up, food was prepared, and at around five o'clock that same day, guests started arriving. The day was dreary, but the atmosphere inside the Roadhouse was cheerful in light of the holiday and company of friends and neighbors.

Doomie had to stay outside in his carport, but several people came out at different intervals to talk to him. They were even kind enough to fill him up with a little gas or oil while they were there.

All the pets were inside, begging for food scraps from their owners. All except Avo. The little skyworm was drooping over Beetlejuice's shoulders in depression. His playmate, Percy, was missing. The ghoul tried to cheer the worm up with tasty treats. He even offered to let Avo bite his arm, but the worm just drooped there, chirping sadly.

Everyone else also seemed to have the same sort of depressive cloud hanging over them, but they tried to have fun, showing Beetlejuice, Lydia, Kyle, and Claire, the four that were closest to Endri, some support.

Thunder rumbled in the distance outside, but everyone was inside where it was bright and cheerful. Lydia and Claire sat off to the side drinking punch from red plastic cups. Lydia explained the Neitherworld holidays to her, saying how they were mostly the same, but the names were changed over a long span of time, like evolution. Claire listened tentatively, but it just wasn't the same way _he_ explained things. It had been a week so far, and she still couldn't put his memory to the side and move on. She knew it would be a _long_ time before she could do that.

The four government soldiers milled around near Pepper and Faygo, who had donned her beautiful new black dress for the occasion. The men talked amongst themselves, Kyle, and the Monster Across the Street.

Faygo leaned closer to her mother and spoke in low tones. "Mom, why don't you tell him?"

Pepper took a light swig of her punch and set the cup down on the table near her. "I want to, sweetie, butI'm not sure how he'll take it."

"I talked to him yesterday. He's still really upset about it."

"I know," her mom sighed. "It hurts me to see him like that."

"Then go over and just tell him. He'll be so surprised!" Faygo giggled dreamily.

Pepper smiled. "Yes, but I don't want to cause a scene in front of his friends."

Faygo winked. "Why don't you take him up to his _roo-ooom?_" she giggled.

Her mom giggled too. "What would he think?!"

"He won't mind once you tell him."

Pepper bit her lip. "It _would_ make him happy, I'm sure." She watched the group of men discreetly from the corner of her eye. "I'm just so nervous!"

"Just take a deep breath, go over, ask to talk to him alone and take him back to his room, then tell him. You won't be sorry."

Pepper sucked in a breath and tried to calm her shaking hands. "Okayokay, I'll do it. It'll top off a great New Yuk's celebration, right?"

Faygo rubbed her mother's shoulders in encouragement. "Absolutely! Go get 'im, Mom!"

The doctor wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and took a calming breath. Slowly, she made her way over to the group of men talking nearby. She idled by and gradually worked her way to Kyle's side.

"Gentlemen," she greeted, and they all nodded to her.

"You look nervous, Pepper. Is something wrong?" Kyle asked.

She flapped her lips open and closed for a second making no sounds until she found her voice. "Uhwell, actually, I waswondering if–"

"Hey!" Beetlejuice's voice shouted from across the room. Everyone turned to see him lift the ladle from the punch bowl to reveal a sharp piece of metal resting in it. "Who spiked the punch?!"

Back across the room, Kyle rolled his eyes to the side and whistled innocently. Several guests giggled, and several more tipped their cups and stared into them. They shrugged and downed the rest of it. A couple even went over to get more!

Pepper yelled over to her daughter. "Don't drink anymore, Faygo!"

The only underage person in the Roadhouse huffed and sat down the cup she just picked up.

Jacques and Bee, Beetlejuice's mother, bustled in the kitchen, cooking up more food as they were running low already.

"How has my son been faring these days, Mr. LaLean?" she asked.

The skeleton flipped a few more burgers over. "'E 'as been much better, but 'e 'as also been much worse," he answered.

"It's just so sad that his son was taken away. The young man was so polite! I never thought I'd have a grandson," she drifted off for a moment, reaching into a mesh sack, pulling out some onions that needed chopping for the burgers. "I always knew there was something different about Junior. Besides that he doesn't clean himself properly, that is. He and Donny-boy are like sludge and water. But I never would have guessed it was because he used to be alive."

Jacques only nodded, flattening his metal flipper on the burgers, making them hiss and spit grease. They would be flat as coins when he got done, but there would be _no_ fatty grease in them!

Bee went on. "I gave birth to himbut he isn't _truly_ my son. It sort of makes me sad." she sniffed as she chopped the onions.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Juice. 'E still considers you and _Monsieur_ Juice 'is parents. 'E 'as stepped beyond ze boundaries of normal Neizerworldians, and 'e 'as saved ze Neizerworld on several occasions. I would be _tres_ proud of 'im."

Bee wiped the tears from her eyes, be they from her emotions or the onions.

"I am."

"Avo, come-on, cheer up!"

Avo drooped lower around Beetlejuice's shoulders, hanging like a limp scarf.

"What is wrong with him?" Prince Vince asked.

Beetlejuice plopped down next to the prince and his wife on the couch. "He's down 'cause we can't find Percy."

"Oh, my! Where was the animal last?" Kiara asked with genuine concern. She was getting used to all of Vince's friends ever since she and the price were wed, and their concerns were quickly becoming her own.

The ghoul stroked Avo's head absently. "In theNeitherwoods."

Vince and Kiara glanced at each other in realization.

"We walked through and called and called, but he wouldn't come. That, or he didn't hear. I don't get where he could be. Lyds is really upset about it too. She wanted to give the cat to Claire to take care of. Give her somethingto hold onto," Beetlejuice sighed and propped his foot onto the coffee table in front of him.

"You will find him, I'm sure. That, or he will find his own way home," Vince reassured.

"I hope so for Lyds' sake." He paused a moment, seeming to be in thought. "More punch?"

Kiara and Prince Vince nodded vigorously and Beetlejuice stood up to get some. He watched Pepper leading Kyle back the hallway toward the stairs and grinned.

_'Bout time those two got together_, he thought.

Kyle opened his bedroom door and ushered Pepper inside, closing it behind them. He waved a hand toward his bed. "Have a seat."

Pepper nervously sat on the edge of the mattress while he leaned against his desk across from her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

The pretty ghost wrung her hands together. "Umwell, KyleI have something toto tell you."

He lifted a hand to silence her. "Waitif it's what I think it isdon't say it."

Pepper closed her mouth and cocked her head to the side slightly, curious.

Kyle ran a hand across his eyes and up through his hair. "Pepperdon't get me wrong. I like you a lot. You're brilliant, kind, beautifulI mean, _wow!_"

She blushed.

"But" he sighed and sat down next to her, "You probably know I lost my wife to the Drinker. I-I know she's gone completelyI just don't feel right going into another relationship right now. I know it's already been years since it happened, but Maybe if you put what you feel for me on hold for a whilemaybe then. But not right now."

Pepper smiled and rested a hand on his arm. "You assume too much, Kyle Bennington."

He looked up. "You meanyou don't? Oh, _man._" He dropped his head into his hand. "I feel so stupid."

She giggled. "You didn't listen to a word I just said. You never really _did_ listen to me."

Kyle looked up, his brow creasing in confusion. His blue eyes scanned back and forth rapidly as he thought over her words. Quickly, he looked up. "Waithow did you know my last name? I never told you. Did Beetle–?" He was cut off as Pepper reached into his pants pocket. "Hey! Whoa! What are you doing?!"

She ignored him, pulling out his wallet and flipping through the pictures, stopping at one in particular and pulling it out. She gazed fondly at it for a moment, then smiled over at him.

"I know because at one timeI carried the same name." She flipped the picture over for him to see.

He stared at it, confusion just eating him alive. The picture was of him, his wife, and little girl who was five years old at the time. Looking back and forth from the picture to Pepper, his eyes grew steadily wider until she thought they would pop from their sockets. The redheaded ghost looked _exactly_ like his wife in the picture except for her hair and eye color, skin shade, and pointed ears.

The differences were enough to throw him off completely.

"CC-Carol?" he whispered, disbelieving.

Pepper grinned, her eyes swimming with tears. "I wanted to tell you for so longbut I never could bring up the courage to. I'm so sorry!"

A low scream erupted from Kyle's throat, and he flung his arms around her, never wanting to let go again.

"I never thought! I never thought!"

Pepper allowed cool tears to pour down her cheeks: tears of pure happiness.

He pulled away, his eyes wide and almost hyperventilating. "And–And Faygo?!"

She nodded trying to wipe the tears away, but Kyle pulled her back so fast, she almost got whiplash.

"My little girl! Jamey! Jamey!! _Jamey!!_"

Faygo burst through the bedroom door a second later and shut it again quickly, seeing Kyle embracing Pepper tightly, both already in tears.

"_Dad!_" she cried, flinging herself at him. He opened his embrace to pull her in as well, and he rocked them both, all three crying beautiful, welcome tears of happiness. After over ten long years, they were finally a family again. What a perfect way to begin a new year.

Kyle wept, burying his face between theirs, allowing it to be covered with their brightly colored hair.

"_My girls__my girls_" 

"Jamey!! _Jamey!!_" Kyle's muffled, stressed voice called from upstairs.

Faygo looked up immediately and dropped her burger back to the plate, leaping from her seat so fast, she knocked the chair over. The teenaged ghost disappeared back the hallway and up the stairs, followed by a shutting door and muffled shouts.

Beetlejuice leaned over to Prince Vince. "What was that all about?"

The prince shrugged. "Whatever it was, I hope it was good."

The ghoul nodded and took a bite of his beetleburger.

"_BEETLEJUICE!_"

He spit the burger back out and coughed. "_D-Donny_"

Prince Vince gulped.

Kiara leaned over to him and whispered, "That's not the guy from our wedding, is it?" He nodded solemnly, and she shivered and curled closer to her husband.

"Beetlejuice! How are ya, big brother?!" Donny pulled Beetlejuice into a hug, practically breaking his ribs. "Sorry I'm late. I had to wrap all these presents for your guests!" He pointed to a pile of brightly wrapped gifts near the door.

"You" the ghoul rasped out.

Donny released him, allowing his brother to gulp for air. Even though he didn't really _need_ the precious gas, it helped to pop his lungs back to their normal position.

Lydia stepped over, trying to distract the enthusiastic ghoul from his older brother. "It's good of you to come, Donny. We haven't seen you for a while."

Donny bowed low and kissed her hand. "I wouldn't miss this for the Neitherworld, Lydia! Has my big brother been treating you well?"

She giggled. "Of course."

At that point, Donny had changed subjects already, looking around. "Hey, where's my nephew?"

Those who heard the comment grew quiet, and Beetlejuice's eyes fell to the floor sadly. Lydia quickly pulled Donny to the side, explaining in hushed tones what happened. The overly happy ghoul had been out of the loop.

"Oh, no! That's just terrible!"

"_Shhh_please, Donny. Don't upset BJ more than he already is. And everyone else for that matter."

He nodded and hugged her apologetically, then stepped over to Beetlejuice. The ghoul looked up at him. Donny knelt down next to him and hugged him, gently this time, and very comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Beetlejuice. I didn't know," he said quietly.

Beetlejuice nodded, actually hugging backbut not too tightly. "Yeahs'okay."

Instantly, the energetic ghoul leapt up, already back to his perky self. "Maybe your present will cheer you up!" he exclaimed, jogging over to grab it from the big pile.

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes and groaned.

Lydia looked over at him and giggled. "_He's trying,_" she whispered.

The ghoul nodded reluctantly, doing his best not to pop a vein.

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed outside, startling everyone inside the Roadhouse.

"_Beeeep! Beee–_"

Lydia looked toward Beetlejuice from her spot on the recliner. "That was Doomie."

He shrugged. "Storm prob'ly scared him."

"Go check on him?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Babes." She leveled "the look" at him, and he grumbled. "Fine. I'll be right back."

He got up from the couch and headed for the back door through the kitchen. He stopped to grab some star-shaped cookies his mother made and kissed her on the cheek before moving on. He opened the door and looked out.

Rain poured down relentlessly, emphasizing the dreariness of the outside atmosphere. The dark clouds and dense rain made it appear to be much darker than it should have been for seven o'clock. Their location in the Neitherworld gave them almost perpetual late spring weather, and the sun usually set around 9:00 at night.

Beetlejuice walked close to the Roadhouse and turned the corner to look around under the carport.

Doomie was gone.

"Doomie?" he called.

A low rumble from the heavens was his answer.

"Doooomieeee!" he called louder. Still, he received no answer, and he frowned, heading back inside for the living room and the front door.

Lydia watched him trek across the floor, his striped jacket a little wet from being outside. "Is he okay?"

"He's not out there."

She stood worriedly. "Did he run off to hide?"

He shrugged. "Who knows with that vehicle." He opened one of the front doors and looked out into the rain, not seeing much. It was just as dreary on that side of the house, but he kind of liked it that way. He breathed in the scent of water-soaked earth and sighed. If only every day was like this.

Beetlejuice was about to pull back inside and close the door when Doomie's body fell from above and landed right near the door, scaring everyone inside. The ghoul gasped at Doomie's destroyed state. It looked as though he was held in a giant hand and crunched like a pop can. Looking up into the sky above him, Beetlejuice noticed the rainwater sheeting off of a clear shape to pool on the ground below. Slowly, the emptiness inside the sheeting water rippled and a form took shape.

A _huge_ form.

The massive Limbo Drinker snarled down at Beetlejuice, bearing it's long gleaming teeth, it's beady black eyes twinkling maliciously.

Lydia rushed out the door behind the ghoul. "Doomie!" she gasped, before looking up and screaming at the sight that befell her.

The Drinker raised its huge forearm into the air and dropped it like a lead weight toward Doomie's crushed body, ready to flatten it. Beetlejuice raised his hands, and the car disappeared in a bright yellow flash just as the hand crashed down, rumbling the ground like an earthquake. The car reappeared in Lydia's hands one-tenth his normal size.

Beetlejuice pushed her back into the doors. "Get back inside _now!_ Stay in the Roadhouse and keep everyone else in there too!" he turned back to the Drinker, still snarling a grin down at him. "I'll take care of this."

"Oh, no, BJ! Please!" she shrieked.

He shoved her inside and slammed the door. Turning slowly, he leveled a hate-filled gaze upon the creature. "All right, you son of a bitch!" he shouted, keeping his words slow. "I've got some pent-up anger to release on you!"

The Drinker chuckled, making the ground shake. "How amusing."

Beetlejuice leapt into the air, flinging hot yellow balls of energy. 

  
  
  
**********  
  
O_O Dude. Lots of stuff happened. I hope it wasn't too quick. The most profound, I think, is that Kyle got his family back after...10 years, I think. He lost his best friend, but gained his family, I think that's pretty nice for him, eh? ^_^ Kyle's such a sweety.... Okay, I'm off track.  
  
Next time: excitement, danger, explosions! Be there! 


	27. Chapter 26: Face Off

AIE! So sorry I didn't post sooner, but you know how the Holidays can be. *breaths a sigh of relief that it's over* Now that I'm slowly falling back into my normal routine, I realized I needed to post another chapter plus do a lot of other things. I hope everyone had a very happy holiday season!  
  
Thank you for your reviews as well! *hugs*  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 26 - Face Off 

Lydia's body was shoved into the Roadhouse and Beetlejuice slammed the door on her. She pounded on it helplessly, holding Doomie's reduced form in her other hand.

"BJ! _Beetlejuice!!_" she cried.

Everyone stood in the living room, brought out by the shouting and crashing.

"Miss Lydiuh? What's a-goin' on?" the Monster asked, one arm curled around the Monstress' waist.

"It's back!" she shouted in almost a panic. "That thing is here, and BJ's gonna fight it all by himself!"

Kyle pushed up to the front of the group holding Pepper's hand. "No, he won't! We've been planning for when that bastard came back," he said, turning to point back the hallway where the four soldiers emerged, wheeling out a huge beam cannon on six wheels. Several of their friends gasped at the sight. "Beetle's thick blast punched a hole right through that thing, so we figure this cannon will do twice the damage." Kyle clenched his fist and tugged Pepper to him with the other arm. She leaned against him, hugging his side. "Tonight will be the last time that thing will rampage again."

The house shuddered as chunks of the ceiling caved in and landed in a dusty pile on the floor near Lydia. When the dust cleared enough, it revealed Beetlejuice laying there, coughing. She ran up and handed Doomie off to the Monster before leaning down to her lover.

"Beetlejuice! Are you all right?!"

He coughed a few seconds more until he caught his breath. "L-Lyds! Get out of here!" He shoved her to the side just before more boards and plaster crashed down. The Limbo Drinker's head and small forearms squeezed through the hole Beetlejuice made with his body. Its tiny eyes narrowed at him, and thick black drool slithered from its teeth. The small hands clenched and released in anticipation.

The front doors exploded inward, shattering to pieces as a huge arm broke inside, and the hand grabbed Beetlejuice, completely engulfing him and taking some floorboards with it. The Drinker retracted from the house with Beetlejuice in tow as everyone inside screamed.

"Everyone, _calm down!_" Kyle shouted above their raised voices. He turned to the soldiers. "You four, get that cannon in place now!"

They saluted and grabbed onto the contraption, wheeling it outside.

Kyle searched visually for Faygo. "Faygo!"

She ran up from the back of the room. "What can I do, Dad?"

Several people took a moment to look surprised when she called him "dad".

"I need you to take everyone down to the basement and hide there."

"Hide?!"

"I want no one else hurt!" he barked. She still looked disappointed, so Kyle bent down and hugged her, whispering, "_I just got you backI don't want to lose you again. Please._"

Faygo hugged back and smiled. "Okay, Dad." She kissed him on the cheek then spun on all of her new friends. "Let's go! You heard him!"

No one argued, heading for the back door in the kitchen to get outside and to the basement steps.

"You should go too," Kyle said softly, turning to Pepper.

"I'd be of more help out here with you."

He reluctantly nodded in agreement, and the two headed out through the destroyed front doors and into the rain.

Beetlejuice landed on the ground not far off, kicking up some mud, his back to Kyle and Pepper. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and panted with exhaustion. His hair was already soaked, and his striped clothes clung to his body.

"_Hehh_had enough yet?" he panted.

The Drinker bellowed a laugh but left its mouth open. It glowed red from the inside, like a furnace, then a bright beam cut through the rain headed for Beetlejuice. The ghoul rolled to the side just in time. He rolled off his shoulder and onto his feet, holding his hands outstretched from his face.

"No more playing around!"

Hot yellow energy gathered in his hands, and he shouted angrily, loosing it at the Drinker.

The creature reached up and _caught_ Beetlejuice's energy ball in its giant hand. Skipping over on three legs to the ghoul, it slammed the ball down on top of his head, blowing a smoldering crater in the ground and burying Beetlejuice. Pepper screamed at the sight, drawing the Drinker's attention. It snarled at the newly appeared group.

"You! You are the only one useful to me, human!"

Kyle gently pushed Pepper behind him and stood before her on the defense.

"The others have not the energy I need, and I am through playing with your frail body!" it roared, its voice increasing in anger with each word. Raising the two small forearms to each side of its face, the Drinker produced a band of crackling red electricity between its hands. It reared back and blew a puff into the beam, and an earthball-sized globe of sparking energy crashed down toward Kyle and the others.

Beetlejuice flew in from the side and grabbed the crackling energy ball. He cried out in great strain as he held it, trying to force it away from his friends. Finally, with all his might, he was able to fling it up over his head. It collided with the neon sign on top of the Roadhouse that said "BJ's". Both the energy ball and the sign exploded in a shower of debris and sparks.

Beetlejuice was left looking almost feral in anger as the sparks twinkled down around him. He growled menacingly, his suit having seen better days, even for him.

The Drinker was no less angry. "You are just in my way, ghoul! You have no possible way to defeat me!"

The ghoul smirked. "I knowbut trying to beat on you is making me feel better."

"You are causing no damage to me at all," the Drinker snarled. "You have no hope!"

"I don't care! I have to do _something!_"

"Try all you like, you _will_ falljust like your son." it cooed.

Beetlejuice clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes to mere slits, glaring out through the dripping strands of his hair. He growled, gritting his teeth.

"You could not protect him then just like you cannot your friends now. He was delicious, by the wayhe gave me such an energy boost," it went on, slithering a black tongue out to lick at its lips perversely. "But human females have a much more tantalizing taste. I would wager the black-haired one would taste the best."

Beetlejuice exploded in a frothing rage, unable to stand anymore. He blasted from the ground towards the Limbo Drinker slamming fists and feet into its head, trying to cause _some_ kind of physical damage. The Drinker just stood there and took it, amused.

"Did I fail to mention that the boy's energy has also increased my power _five_ times my previous level? He was a _strong_ one." It bellowed a laugh as Beetlejuice screamed, trying to punch it again. "At his level, he could have possibly defeated me, but he was a fool and simply stood there as I prepared my lifebeam. And now you_flies_ would cause me more trouble!" The beast reached up with a giant hand and swatted at the ghoul, knocking him back to the ground. He laid on his back in a small crater, gritting his teeth in pain. He just wasn't used to fighting like his son was.

Kyle whirled on the four men. "Is that thing powered up yet?!" he half whispered.

One ghoul shook his head 'no', and Kyle cursed under his breath.

Beetlejuice made it to his feet shakily only to be swatted by the back of a giant hand again. He was flung back against the Roadhouse, breaking its name sign in two and falling in front of the doorway on the welcome mat. Kyle rushed over to see if he could be of any help. The ghoul pushed him back and stood on wobbly knees.

"I can take care of myself." he huffed, turning to give the human a smirk as he panted. "RememberI can't diejust get really tired. Now get lost before you get dragged into this."

"Can you get rid of this thing on your own?"

Beetlejuice shook his head. "No."

"Then why do this? You're only hurting yourself!"

He put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and pushed him back toward Pepper and the men. "I'm kinda like everybody's dad here. I need to protect everyone. They look up to meeven if only a little. Now _get lost!_" he shouted, pushing Kyle away roughly and leaping into the air just before the giant hand slapped down where they were, producing cracks in the ground and splashing mud everywhere.

The Drinker growled. "You are a tough ghoul, but I am tiring of this one-sided battle." The two pointer fingers of its small forearms touched together, and a small red ball of energy formed in front of them. It shot downward in a straight beam, slicing the ground, headed for Beetlejuice.

The ghoul ran out of the way screaming, "Look out!"

Kyle, Pepper, and the four guards dove to the ground as Beetlejuice dodged and weaved the slicing beam. It zipped through the air, evaporating the droplets of rain that happened to touch it in a small puff of steam.

After dodging for what seemed an eternity, Beetlejuice landed in a crouch in the mud as the beam was cut off from the source. The Drinker laughed, catching the ghoul off guard and pissing him off all the more.

"What's so damn funny?!"

"Behind you." Its voice rumbled down his spine.

Beetlejuice turned to look back. The Roadhouse displayed several neat slice lines all through it. Slowly, it crumbled and slid apart, falling over the sides of the pillar down to Sandworm Land below.

Beetlejuice stood in wide-eyed shock. "Mymy house" he mumbled in disbelief. The whole structure was in ruins. Not a single thing remained standing, not even a chair on the insideand no people either.

Kyle screamed from the ground a small distance away, "Everyone was in the basement!"

The ghoul swiveled to glare hatefully at the Limbo Drinker. "You son of a bitch!"

A smug look passed over its face, and it cooed its words with precision. "If you had not dodged my beam, your house and friends would still be intact."

Beetlejuice squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, "Stop messing with me!"

The Drinker chuckled. "You are so easily angered. I am enjoying your reactions."

He snarled and leapt up, forming a huge power ball between his hands.

Kyle turned to his men again. "Is it ready _yet?!_"

They all gave him a thumbs-up.

Beetlejuice hurled the ball half as big as the Roadhouse used to be.

"_FIRE!!_"

The Limbo Drinker moved so fast, it was hard to see what happened. It twisted its upper torso and reared up on the two fat hind legs, grabbed Beetlejuice's fire ball out of the air and launched it back down at him. The ball slammed into him, crackling like fire and both flew downward toward Kyle's beam cannon just beginning to discharge.

"_Run!_" the human screamed.

He and Pepper dashed off in one direction, and the men dashed in a different one as the huge ball of energy, with Beetlejuice plastered to the bottom, plowed into the cannon. The whole thing went up in a giant explosion. Kyle shielded Pepper with his body, and both went sprawling to the ground. When the debris slowed its decent, Pepper blinked her eyes open and looked up at her husband.

"Kyle? Kyle?!" Gently, she rolled him off to the side. He lay unconscious with a trickle of blood rolling down the side of his face from inside his hairline. "Oh no!"

The explosion had cleared away much of the debris left from the Roadhouse's collapse and the cellar doors were uncovered. Everyone inside threw them open and climbed out, unscathed. Lydia ran up to Pepper almost in a panic.

"Oh no! What happened?! All we heard was rumbling and explosions!" She spun on her heels trying to see everywhere at once. "Where's Beetlejuice?!" Gasping, she saw him lying near the ledge and ran over. "_Beeeeej!_" she cried, sliding to a stop beside his body. He was charred and burned and most of his clothes were shredded or missing. He lay unconscious and bleeding everywhere. "_No!_ No, BJ, _please!_ You promised you would be okay!" she lamented, tears springing to her eyes.

Beetlejuice groaned, rolling his head to the side. "_LLyd-ia?_"

She gasped at the sound of his voice. "Beetlejuice!"

"B-Babesget a-away!" he gasped, trying to sit up and push her back.

The Limbo Drinker scanned around and began drooling more of the black stuff. "So much to choose from" it hummed to itself. The drool began to puddle on the ground along with the rainwater and jiggled oddly. The Drinker opened its mouth and practically vomited vast amounts of the black goo into the puddle.

"Get them _all_ for me."

The gook jiggled for a second before slithering toward the crowd. It separated into nineteen smaller globs, and each one sought out a separate person. Claire saw them first and screamed, pointing. Everyone turned to run, but the stuff caught them all easily, slithering up their bodies and planting them to their spots with only their shoulders and heads exposed. Most everyone was screaming, but some began to cry including Claire, Kiara, and Donny.

Beetlejuice was weakened considerably already, and the stuff cemented him to the ground in a sitting position, Lydia in a kneeling one next to him.

Kyle was just beginning to wake up, and he shook his head. He lay face up on the ground, covered with the Drinker's shadow goop, the rain falling into his face relentlessly. Pepper knelt next to him, the black stuff covering her as well.

"PPepper?"

The fiery redhead turned to show him her tears. "I'm so sorry, Kyle. It's just no use."

The man weakly struggled. "N-No. _No!_" Most his friends were going to be brought back to life and murdered again! This was just not happening! They were _supposed_ to win, not end up lunches for some bastard creature that was bigger than a house! Was there nothing he could do? He couldn't just lie around and allow that to happen!

The Limbo Drinker slowly approached Claire who was in the center of the crowd but more towards the front than the others. It snarled happily.

"Luscious female energyit has been a while."

Claire saw the thing approach her and panicked. She struggled with all she could, but got nowhere. She screamed out as the Drinker leaned down so close she could feel its hot, vile breath. An explosion went off in its face, suddenly, and the beast reared back, howling in pain. Shocked, Claire looked over to Beetlejuice. He was _still_ trapped in the glop like everyone else, also looking surprised.

From the back of the group, someone touched down softly to the wet ground. His blue jeans and white T-shirt clung tenaciously to his pale skin, and his blonde hair was dripping wet, bangs hanging down over his green, sparkling eyes. He took slow, powerful steps forward toward the front of the crowd. As he passed by his trapped friends, the shadowy, black goo surrounding them tore away from the very force of his presence and disintegrated to nothing, leaving the people free. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him as he walked, not even glancing at them, keeping his eyes locked to the Limbo Drinker.

Pepper was the only one to look around at everyone else as he walked past her, shredding the goop from her body simply by being there.

"Who is that?" she asked around.

Beetlejuice, who sat near the ledge, closed his gaping mouth, and a grin spread wide across his face as his and Lydia's stuff was torn away.

The man finally stepped in front of the group and before the Drinker, just staring at it. It glared down angrily at him.

"_Ye-heh-heah! All right! That's my BOY! Hahahaaa! That's my SON! Whoo-hoo! ENDRI!!_" Beetlejuice cried, ecstatically.

Claire fell to her knees and sobbed in relief to see him once more, and everyone else took up in Beetlejuice's cheers.

The ghost smirked up at the Limbo Drinker.

"You again. I thought I was rid of you before. It seems I will have to rectify that problem."

Endri only chuckled and crossed his arms.

The Drinker growled, shaking the insides of everyone present. "What is so funny?"

The ghost closed his eyes, and his smirk grew. "You will rectify nothing. I am here to destroy you."

Claire cried harder at the sound of his voice, and he felt bad that he couldn't go to her right then, but now was not the time. He would make it up to her and everyone else later.

The Drinker chuckled this time. "Oh, really? I doubt that is possible. Your father was no match for meand neither will you be."

Endri opened his eyes. "My father isn't as strong as I have now become."

"What do you mean?"

"You took something from me, and in its absence, I have become stronger. You've brought about your own destruction."

The Drinker snarled. "Enough talk! All you creatures do is _talk!_" It leaned its head down level with Endri and opened its mouth. A familiar red glow bubbled from within the depths of its throat.

Endri whipped his arms out in the blink of an eye, grabbed the Drinker's face and twisted. Its head twisted completely sideways, and its body rolled up, following, legs spinning up in the air. It landed with a quaking rumble on its side, jolting the beam from its throat prematurely. Endri clamped its jaws shut and the energy exploded in its mouth. Smoke curled up from the sides of its charred maw.

"You little _pest!_" it roared, stumbling upright again. It spit out a huge amount of black stuff at him, and it covered his entire body, swirling and writhing. Endri raised his arms beneath the goo to chest level, and the stuff began to bubble outward, some blue light escaping from the weaker points. A second later, it all exploded outward revealing the ghost with a glowing light blue aura of energy around him, shouting in concentration. He quieted and brought his arms slowly around and snapped his whole body into an attacking stance.

"Come now. I'd rather this not take too long. I have other things I'd like to do," he taunted.

The Limbo Drinker roared in anger, swinging its huge arms back and forth, hoping to clip him, but he easily dodged with little to no effort. The ghost held his hands down to his side as if he was holding a baseball bat and a glowing blue broadsword appeared in his grip. He swung at the Drinker's grabbing hands and cut into the knuckles, drawing black, oozing goo from the wounds. The thing roared with its high and low pitched scream and withdrew.

Endri released his sword, and it flickered then vanished. He reached behind his back and pulled a glowing blue bow from the air, drawing back the string. No arrow rested between his fingers, and it looked a little odd to have such a weapon cocked with no ammunition, but a few seconds later, a clear blue arrow of energy appeared in the bow and Endri released the string, sending the ghostly arrow right into the Drinker's chest. It roared in pain, but the ghost didn't let up. He released arrow after arrow, all of them hitting their targets. Dropping the bow to the ground, it fizzled out of existence. He crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at the Drinker with over a dozen glowing blue arrows protruding from various places.

"Hmmthat doesn't seem to be enough, I think."

The air around Endri rippled in eight different places all in a circle around him. Glowing blue honeycomb shapes with twenty smaller honeycombs inside each appeared from the rippling air. Arrowheads stuck from each of the twenty combs in all eight turret-like floating shapes. The ghost chuckled as the arrow-filled turrets spun in a circle before him faster until they were just a blue smear against the surrounding air. His eyes jerked wide, and the green irises glowed brilliantly. All of the arrows propelled outward like a machinegun, heading toward the Limbo Drinker. 160 arrows embedded into its body, and it howled painfully. The spinning blue honeycombs vanished from the ring down to one point just before Endri reached up with an outstretched hand. The Drinker looked over at him and raised a snarl in question as he closed his fingers into a fist. All of the arrows glowed brightly and exploded, sending smoldering chunks of flesh and black slime in all directions.

Cheers rose up behind him, but Endri did not turn around, still staring at the smoke cloud. When it cleared, the Drinker was seen staggering on two and a half legs with most of its body blown to scraps. Black glop covered the road below it and wobbled as it dripped down over the edges. Endri simply watched as the shredded body rejuvenated quickly and glared down at him with malice.

"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve, ghost. But I can never be destroyed. I will always reform, stronger than before."

Endri chuckled. "I will still have much fun blowing you to pieces."

"You laugh nowbut you will not in a moment."

The ghost scowled, wondering what it was up to. A scream startled him from behind, and he turned to see Claire being engulfed with more of the black shadow stuff. So much had leaked out from it by wounds and the explosion, he didn't realize it wasn't _all_ being pulled back into the Drinker's body.

Beetlejuice had been healing himself as he watched his son fight, and he, Kyle, and a few soldiers ran over to Claire's aid.

"No! Don't touch her!" Endri warned. "It'll get you too!"

The goo slithered up and into her mouth and nose. She fought all she could but started to suffocate on the disgusting mass. Endri rushed up and grabbed handfuls of it, tearing it away from her face, but more replaced the old. Her eyes opened wide, giving him a terrified, pleading look. His time was running short, so he placed his hands flat onto her goo-covered chest. They glowed blue, ready to blast away the stuff, but at the last second, he was pulled away. The Drinker had grabbed him with one of its smaller hands, laughing and crushing some bones in his chest and right arm.

"I will get a meal, and you _will not_ interrupt me!"

The ghost struggled, not caring at all about the pain he was in. "No! _Claire!!_" His whole body glowed brilliantly and an explosion went off, blowing the Drinker's hand to scraps. Endri flew down to the ground and quickly healed his bones, then held out his hand. In it appeared a glowing blue twine of energy which he swung around, wrapping one end around the Drinker's neck. He swung the other end of the rope down and wrapped it around the highway, putting the creature on a short leash.

Endri rushed back to Claire who had fallen over, convulsing slightly with eyes rolled up into her head. The goo still surrounded her, choking, squeezing, and suffocating her all at once. He knelt down and laid his hands on her again. They glowed, and the goop disintegrated away completely with a pulse of blue that engulfed her for a split second. By that time, she laid unmoving and not breathing. Endri laid a pointed ear to her chest and listened for a heartbeat, hearing one, but not for long if nothing was done. People had started to gather around them, and he had to shoo them away to give Claire air.

Bending down, he whispered to her, "_I won't let you die, my chiisai on'na. Life is not finished with you yet._" He wasted no more time, breathing into her mouth a few times in an attempt to resuscitate her. He pulled away, but she still didn't breathe on her own.

Lydia clung to Beetlejuice almost in tears as he divided his attention between his son and Claire and the Limbo Drinker.

Endri leaned down again, sucking in a big breath of air. He clamped his lips down to hers and breathed into her again, but this time a light blue glow traveled from her mouth down the rest of her body and back up like a ripple.

Beetlejuice turned to Kyle and whispered urgently, "_It's getting loose!_"

Kyle extended a hand out toward him. "_Give me that gun I told you to hold onto earlier,_" he whispered.

The ghoul reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out Kyle's backup weapon. A modified force field gun. The thing was twice as big as the old pistol-sized gun he originally used to capture Beetlejuice. It was held like a shotgun, but looked nothing like one with one metal rod on the top and bottom that a ball-shaped cartridge was attached to on its ends. Kyle aimed at the drinker and fired, hitting it on its leg, and the cartridge exploded outward, surrounding the Drinker with a huge force field. It roared in frustration and pounded on it from within, receiving overloading shocks for its endeavors.

Endri pulled away from Claire as she took a refreshing deep breath and blinked her eyes open.

"_EEndri? You cameback?_"

He smiled in relief and nodded. "I couldn't leave you for long. Claire" He sighed and hung his head, unable to speak more. He leaned down and resorted to whispering in another language. "_Aishiteru__watashi-no chiisai on'na_. _Aishiteru_."

Claire smiled sweetly but didn't really know what he said. Surely he would explain later.

Kyle cut in quickly. "I hate to interrupt, but the Drinker is getting loose from the force field now!"

Endri smiled once more at Claire before standing up, pulling her with him. "I shouldn't have played with it. I should have destroyed it when I first arrived."

Kyle swiveled toward his friend, wide-eyed. "You were _playing_ with it?!" he shouted in disbelief.

Endri smirked and jogged off.

The human turned to Beetlejuice and the others. "He was _playing_ with it?!"

Endri ran up and stood before the Limbo Drinker. "This is where it ends!" He sucked in a huge amount of air and leaned back then forward, releasing it in a terrifying screech that sounded alien coming from his mouth.

Beetlejuice's eyes widened. "That sounded like aa sandworm."

The ground began shaking under their feet and dirt and rocks exploded upward as a sandworm reared out of the ground and screeched hungrily at the Drinker.

It chuckled. "You think calling on your pet sandworm will help you? One worm is nothing to me!" it roared, belting on the inside of its prison, weakening it a bit more.

Endri let another screech loose, and another sandworm blew from the ground, licking its lips, staring at the Drinker. Another popped up. And another. Eight sandworms surrounded the Limbo Drinker, all looking hungry. It looked between them all in fear and ceased beating on the force field. If it didn't escape, it wouldn't be harmed.

Kyle grinned and lifted his force field gun. "Good nightand have a good snooze," he said with great satisfaction, pushing a small button on the side of the gun.

The field retracted, releasing the Drinker unexpectedly.

All the sandworms screeched in delight and dove into the Drinker biting and tearing. It roared in terror and pain as it was eaten alive, bite by tearing bite. Endri crossed his arms and watched the grim scene, making sure it got done this time.

Donny covered his eyes and spun around. "Oh, my! It's horrible!"

Lydia looked away, grimacing, and clutched to Beetlejuice tighter.

Pepper curled into Kyle's side and Faygo ran up, curling into his other side. He encircled them both with his arms, and shielded their eyes with his hands.

Prince Vince staggered over to the ledge and vomited off the side, sickened at the sight and from a little too much spiked punch from earlier.

Beetlejuice looked around at that moment, seeming to remember something at the sight of worms. "Where're all the animals?"

Lydia mumbled up from his chest. "We left them in the basement so they'd stay out of the way." Her lover nodded in relief that Avo was okay and looked back to Endri who still watched the Drinker being eaten.

The ghost whispered to himself, "_You cannot reform if you are being digested in the bellies of sandworms._" He paused to spit on the ground. "_Good riddance._"

The worms slowly finished their meal with nothing of the Limbo Drinker left but some black goo that all but one lapped up. It turned to Endri and lowered its head to his level. The ghost reached up and stroked it on the nose, and its eyes closed contentedly.

"Thank you. I told you if you didn't eat me, you'd get an even larger meal. Satisfied?"

The sandworm screeched softly in reply, and Endri pet it a little more.

"You're free to go now. Thank you again."

All the worms screeched as they finished the last little bit of the Drinker's blackness, then all retreated back into their holes to Sandworm Land. Cheers erupted from everyone's throats as the last striped tail disappeared beneath the ground.

Just as Endri turned to them, Claire leapt into his arms, kissing all over his face and crying.

"Oh, Endri! I missed you so much! Promise you'll never leave me again!"

He chuckled and tried to speak between kisses. "I'mit won'tagain!"

Beetlejuice and Kyle ran up, and Endri kissed Claire once more before putting her at his side and looking between the two newcomers. They both stood rigid and stone-faced for as long as they could, but gave in at the same time, engulfing Endri with hugs. He was a little overwhelmed at first, but smiled and embraced them both at once.

Beetlejuice was almost in tears and mumbled into his son's hair, "My boyI missed you! I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you awhile ago–about Claire and all thatI'm so sorry."

Endri smiled and hugged his father harder. "It's all right. I apologize too, so we're even."

"You know I love you, right? You know that?" Beetlejuice rambled on.

"Of course I do."

Kyle mumbled on the other side of his head at that point, his voice shaking without restraint. "You lucky, lucky son of a bitch. Nothin' seems to keep you down for long. I envy you sometimesbastard."

The ghost chuckled and hugged his best friend even tighter. _I love you too._

The two released him, and when he looked around, he saw everyone else was waiting around for hugs as well.

  
  
  
**********  
  
Whoo-hoo! *dances* How's THAT, huh?! I liked it, how about you?! *big grin* Stay tuned as the next chapter will be the very last! You heard me, this is almost over! *scratches head* I can't tell if that's bad or good. -_- Oh, well, stay tuned anyway! 


	28. Epilog: No More Dark Shadows

And at last...the final chapter to BJA - Dark Shadows. I will take the time, at the end of the chapter, to thank each and every one of my reviewers. And I thank you all now as well for sticking with me over the year it has taken to post this story in its entirety. You've all been such inspiration and your praise has meant wonders. Thank you all so very much. *hugs*  
  
I'd also like to mention that there IS another story in the works, but I don't know when I'll be able to start posting. So keep checking the Beetlejuice category occasionally for something new by me, kay? ^_^ Thanks a lot!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - Dark Shadows  
Spencers13 2002  
Beta Reader — Rachel  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
  
  
Story concept, Endri, Kyle, Avo, Dr. Pepper, Faygo © Spencers13  
Kiara & Jumper © readbooks__172  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co.  
Dr Pepper (the soft drink - with no period ".") © Dr Pepper/Seven-Up Inc.  
Faygo (the soft drink) © Faygo Beverages Inc. 

  
  
  
  
Epilog - No More Dark Shadows 

That same night, Beetlejuice and Endri used their expansive powers to rebuild the Roadhouse good as new. Everyone stuck around and resumed the party that was interrupted from before. They all counted down to midnight and let forth a joyous roar of cheers and screams as the hour tolled, signaling a new year.

Well, almost everyone cheered.

Endri and Claire didn't cheer as she had pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing passionately. He didn't mind, though, nor did he mind the hoots and catcalls that ensued. He was a little too distracted.

Night carried on into day, and everyone slowly made their way back to their homes, making sure to give hugs to Endri and Beetlejuice before they left.

Around nine in the morning, almost everyone had gone home, and it was the first time Endri finally noticed the two women hanging around Kyle. When the human came over to sit bleary-eyed next to him on the couch, Endri gave voice to his questions.

"Who are they?"

Kyle chuckled and pointed to the beautiful redhead pouring herself the last of the new batch of punch. "That's Dr. Pepper, lead scientist for the NBI, specializing on the _former_ Limbo Drinker andmy wife."

Endri shot him a surprised look. "Wife? Don't tell me you got _married?!_ How long have I been gone again?" he asked, knowing exactly how long, but letting his friend know that a week was a little too soon to suddenly up and marry a total strangerno matter how beautiful.

Kyle laughed. "No, noshe's always been my wife." He looked over at his friend. "I finally found her, Endri. And my little girl too." He nodded toward the purple-haired teen dozing in the recliner.

The ghost could only shake his head in amazement. "They're both beautiful. You're very lucky."

Kyle smiled and looked off at nothing in particular. "I know." Looking back to his friend, he said softly, "Hey, so are you." He made a nodding motion toward Claire who was latched to Endri's arm, sleeping.

He smiled down at her. "I guess I am, _ne_?"

His human friend just chuckled quietly.

Endri looked around the room, something bothering him suddenly. "Kylewhere is Percy? I haven't seen him since I came back last night."

"Uh" Kyle mumbled looking a little uneasy.

"What?"

"WellBeetle and Lydia have been looking for him since youdied. But they can't find him."

A concerned look crossed the ghost's features, and he bit his lip. "I've been gone eight days now. I wonder" He pulled Claire into his lap and stood, picking her up gently so as not to wake her.

"Where are you going?"

Endri looked down at his friend. "I think I know where he is. If I'm not back by the time people start waking up, let them know I'll be fine and will be back soon." Kyle nodded and Endri carried Claire back to his room where he laid her on the bed. He smoothed her hair back from her forehead and kissed her there.

"I'll be back soon, _koibito_," he whispered. He slowly pulled away, and she sighed in her sleep, smiling.

Wind rustled through the treetops in the Neitherwoods and shook loose droplets of water that collected on their leaves from the previous night's storm. The sun shone bright and warm, so the moisture would not stick around for long.

Endri stepped into the clearing and breathed in the fresh air, smiling.

It was so beautiful there.

He walked slowly over to a form lying not far away in the grass. He stood a few yards away, almost afraid to approach his old body. It was so odd to be there but still see himself lying on the ground like he was sleeping. A week and a day had done nothing to aid in the decay of his body. Only dried blood at the side of his mouth and on his chest gave away how long he had really been there.

How odd.

Endri glanced at a shivering mass of wet, black fur between his chest and arm and smiled. He knelt down and called softly. "Percyhere kitty."

Percy lifted his head immediately and looked up to his cold master's face. He meowed softly and nuzzled his chin onto Endri's chest, but he was still not moving.

Did he really call?

"Percy" Endri called again, further confusing the little black cat.

He stood up and meowed again, licking the dead man's face, thinking he was speaking to him.

"Kittyover here," the ghost called louder, pulling Percy's attention away from the body and to him a few yards away. The cat meowed happily upon seeing him up and about and leapt up, running for his friend, not really comprehending there was two of him. Endri grabbed the little cat up and cradled him to his chest, petting gently.

"You poor thing. Have you been waiting for me all this time?"

The black cat meowed a little weakly and purred against his friend's chest.

Endri pet the wet fur some more. "Here you go," he mumbled, holding a hand over Percy's back. It glowed a light blue, drying the cat's fur instantly.

He meowed happily and shook off a little then let his master's hand return to pet him.

Endri stood and moved to walk away, but halted and looked back at his body. He hesitated, but then walked over and knelt next to it, encouraging Percy to climb onto his shoulders to give himself free use of his arms. Reaching down, he slowly brushed the wet strands of blonde hair away from his other self's closed eyes.

"He looks so peaceful," Endri mumbled to no one in particular.

Percy mewed sadly.

"He has been through so much in his timeso many hardshipsso many shattered dreamsso much darkness. I _am_ him, but I am not quite the same anymore. A lot has changedand I will not allow the dark shadows of his past to haunt me any longer."

Endri stood slowly, mindful of Percy on his shoulders, and stepped back a pace. He raised his pointer and middle fingers at his old body and fired a blue beam that flash-burned it, turning it instantly to ash. He extended his palm outward and forced a gust of power out that blew the ashes away into the wind and over the forest. He watched the dark flakes scatter all over and smiled, reaching up to pet Percy.

"Now a part of me rests in the woodswhere I always liked to be. I should come to visit more often, _ne neko-chan_?"

Percy meowed in reply, and Endri turned, walking back home, ready, willing, and able to tackle the rest of his existence with a free conscience and an unchained heart.

  
  
  
**********  
  
koibito - girlfriend  
  
And it's over. I'm kind of sad that it's done, yet I'm happy at the same time. It took a long time to write and turned out to be like 125 or so pages, which I'm proud of. ^_^ My next goal is for 150-200 or more! A nice challenge to meet.  
  
Again, I thank each and every one of you for reading and/or reviewing my story...literally...and I'll start with the anonymous reviewers. ^_^  
  
Freaky (Webmaster@freakyeyescream.zzn.com), Ami (evelynne2224@aol.com), S.M., Doritos, no need to know (whom I DO know ^_~ Silly girl!), Freaky Eye-Scream (QueenIofIWinter@aol.com), and Tatsu_ZZmage (ZZmage@aol.com).  
  
And thank you to the regular authors of FF.net:  
  
LejindaryBunny (my first reviewer for this story!), Kit Kat Kidd 2004, SpicyHollyElf (formerly known as belle beauty), Taka ichijouji, Sweet Lillith, Windra, Yami+Hoshi, Ayezur Draca, PrincessDarkness, WitchyWanda, Cirque du Macabre, and KrisOmega.  
  
THANK YOU--ALL OF YOU! You've all been so kind to take the time to leave a review for me, and I appreciate it SO much! I look forward to writing another story and having all of you come back to read and review it! Until then, Love and Peace! ^_~  
  
- Spencers13 (Lacey G) 


End file.
